Paint Me A Picture
by Kaden-san
Summary: AH & AU.  A known story arc with subtle twists woven. Beaten down to a shell of her former self Bella is taken in by the Cullen's and must answer one of life's biggest questions: "Who am I?"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>"Move!"<p>

Phoenix, Arizona traffic was nothing short of a nightmare on Friday nights at five-thirty in the evening and Bella Swan chastised herself for being out at this time. Her mother had asked her if she could go to the store and pick up a jar of tomato sauce for tonight's dinner and she had rolled her eyes at her mother's habitual forgetfulness, but grabbed her purse anyway. To her mother's credit, Renee had offered to let Bella drive her car, but she refused, with the 'oh so solid reasoning' that the trip could be made faster on foot. What Bella had forgotten in that prideful moment were the arrogant and dangerous drivers. That is, until she tried to cross the street in the designated crosswalk.

"Get out of the street, little girl!"

Bella hurried across the street and entered through the open door to the local grocery store. The feeble attempt of the store's air conditioning to actually cool the air made her chuckle and she waved a hand in greeting to her friend at one of the cash registers. She picked up the customary little square basket and ambled down a random aisle to see if she wanted or needed anything else besides the desired jar of tomato sauce.

"Bella hurry up... I've got some major juicy gossip."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed but nodded her head once more in her friend Amber's direction before she disappeared behind a giant, larger-than-life version of Tony the Tiger on the Frosted Flakes special stand. She shook her head as she realized that her feet had carried her out of reflex to the alcoholic beverages aisle. Her father always demanded a fresh, cold beer when he got home work as one of Phoenix's local police officers. With a heavy sigh she picked up a six-pack of Sam Adams and dropped it with an unceremonious "plonk" into the basket. Bella hurried out of the aisle and decided that maybe picking up the jar of sauce would be the wisest choice of action before more unwelcome thoughts flooded her mind. In a few minutes the jar sat next to the pack of beer and she slid her basket down the checkout belt as she rummaged through her purse for the necessary amount of cash.

"Charlie's running low on beer already?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Amber's comment and nodded as she placed a twenty down on the counter top. Her father's drinking habits had increased over the last week and heaven forbid if there wasn't a fresh case or pack waiting for him when he got home. The cost of spending a little extra money every other week to keep the fridge stocked with the necessary evil far outweighed Charlie's temper and sulking around the house.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he started pissing the stuff. Anyway, what is this important gossip that you need to share with me?"

"Oh that! Well did you know that..."

Bella tuned Amber out and nodded her head at the appropriate moments to make it appear that she was listening to the latest from the self-designated gossip queen of Phoenix High. She had only asked the question to make the other girl stop asking about Charlie. While Bella surmised that she herself held a certain amount of popularity at their local high school, she could never for the life of her understand where said popularity came from. People often said that she had a certain quality that drew people to her and made her welcoming, trustworthy and likable, but all Bella could see when she looked in the mirror was flat, boring long brown hair that reached to her waist, a too-plain face and odd brown-colored eyes coupled with a too-fat body.

"Bella, you have to meet up in the courtyard tomorrow with me and the usual group since it's our first day back. Goodness, Spring Break went so fast."

Bella picked up her bag of groceries and headed out the door.

"All right Amber, that sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow morning."

Maybe her popularity was due to her sense of cheerful aloofness and Bella decided that was how she wanted it to remain. She didn't fit in with the jocks since athletics and gym class were deathtraps for her and although she ranked in the top twenty for academic achievements in her class grade, the brainiacs and geniuses were too smart for her. The groups she liked were the musicians and the artsy crowd, though she mainly stayed in the background even with them. Bella had to thank her mother Renee for her artistic talent as Charlie had absolutely no talent for anything artistic. Her drawings, illustrations and blend of the different elements of art had earned her many accolades, and coupled with her passion and intensity for music, this may have been another reason for her popularity.

"Renee, I'm home. Where are you?"

Bella dropped her purse off at the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help. She giggled as she saw the noodles boiling on the stove, the table halfway set and Renee swaying her way between them, with her ever-present drawing pad on the edge of the circular wooden table. Bella shook her head, a smile still on her face, and turned the heat down on the noodles. Renee must have had super hearing since she detected Bella's presence over the oldie rock song on the kitchen radio underneath the exhaust fan, and she smiled.

"Bella, my dear! Welcome back. I see you managed to secure my much needed jar of tomato sauce and I thank you from the depths of my heart."

Renee kissed Bella on the cheek and dipped low to the ground in a graceful dance move as she sauntered back to a large pot on the stove. She poured the sauce in with a tick of her hips and then turned the flame on low underneath. Bella had to smile at her mother's antics and she finished setting the table. Although she and her mother were at different ends of the spectrum, most of the time they had a solid and healthy relationship and they both agreed to work hard to make their dreams come true. Renee aspired to be a famous artist and on most nights would creep into Bella's room to show her a hasty sketch of her latest idea. Bella would never tell Charlie about these late-night meetings since he held fast to absolute silence in the household after ten o clocks with an iron hand and he wouldn't tolerate any exceptions to this rule.

"Your father called while you were at the store and he will grace us with his presence in about a half-an-hour at so you should best make sure his beer is cold for him."

"Sure thing, Renee."

Bella put the beer in the fridge and made sure one bottle was placed at the front for a quick grab. She lit the candles at the center of the table, another odd rule Charlie had, and skipped up the stairs to get a start on her homework.

Her room always made her feels safe and secure. It was her private sanctuary and most of the time no one would disturb her up here. Renee claimed that climbing the stairs to the loft-like attic of Bella's room used too much energy and Charlie usually stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled at the top of his lungs until Bella came down when she finally heard him, or Renee made the trip up.

"Your own little slices of heaven right here in our quaint house on the corner."

Bella smiled at her mother's description and she had to agree with her. The large bay window let the feeble breeze in from the outside, as well as a natural light source, and her footsteps were muted as she walked across the carpet, courtesy of Charlie when he complained of the creaking floorboards. She flopped down face-up on her four-corner queen-sized bed and exhaled in one deep breath to release all of the afternoon's tensions from her body. Satisfied that no inward turmoil would disrupt her from her homework, Bella got off her bed and plopped down into her desk chair to begin.

* * *

><p>"Bella get down here! Dinner's ready and I'm hungry!"<p>

Bella jumped at the sound of her father's boisterous voice and scrambled out of her room like a bat out of hell. She almost fell down the two flights of stairs in her haste to catapult herself into the kitchen, picking up the breadbasket on her way to Charlie's chair at the commanding position at the head of the table. She noticed with relief that he still wore his uniform in the customary crisp fashion instead of his shirt being halfway unbuttoned to reveal the white wife beater underneath. She used the tongs to place a large piece of bread on his plate next to his salad and pasta. Renee nodded her thanks and Charlie pointed to her chair, his usual sign for her to sit down so they could begin eating. Charlie may be a brute and rough around the edges, but impeccable table manners were a must in his household and Bella resisted the urge to shudder at the violent memory of the consequences if she slipped up.

"Charlie, did you apprehend that reckless driver I saw on the news last night?"

Bella sighed in relief again as Renee started the dinner chatter and waited for Charlie to eat his first bite before eating hers. Asking Charlie about his day was another way to help keep the peace for the night and calm his uncontrollable temper for the evening.

"Yeah that rebellious, no good redneck is locked up behind bars right now and if I have my way he will lose his license and not get out on bail. That buffoon caused a massive headache down at the station since the blasted media decided to hype up the story by covering it all of last week on the evening news. The station chief gave me the job of hauling the redneck's ungrateful butt to the station and we had to make sure the media was present for the booking."

Bella waited for Charlie to finish speaking and then looked up at him from across the table.

"I'm glad to see that the station chief knew who to give the privilege and honor to, Dad. Congratulations."

Silence met Bella's polite lie and she held her breath as Charlie glared at her, but the tense moment passed with a grunt of agreement. Dinner followed in silence after that and Bella made haste to clear the table so Renee could place dessert, a warm apple pie, on the table in front of Charlie. While Renee cut a large slice for him and placed whipped cream on top in a fancy design, Bella snagged the cold beer bottle from the front of the fridge and placed it in Charlie's other outstretched hand. She slunk back against the wall when Charlie pushed his chair back and ambled into the living room to watch a baseball game on ESPN.

"Dad, may I be excused from the table to finish my homework?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Bella nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs until she knew Charlie couldn't hear her and then sprinted to her room. She shut her door with a soft click and fired up her laptop, last year's Christmas present from Renee. Tonight went well, no mishaps and so far no drunken rampages. If God felt like being merciful, there wouldn't be any.

* * *

><p>Bella sighed as she walked in the main doors to Phoenix High and took off her sunglasses. Although she didn't mind the usual Phoenix weather, she would like to dial down the glare from the sun by just a little bit since it made the normal everyday activities that much more difficult for the average klutz like her. The school's air conditioning cooled her irritation and Bella weaved through the morning traffic of hundreds of bodies to get to her locker. Satisfied that she made the journey in one piece without any abrupt jostles or awkward moments of breaking up random couples' make-out sessions, Bella entered the code into her locker and swung the door open.<p>

"Bella Swan, didn't I tell you yesterday to meet me at the usual spot this morning?"

Bella finished the morning process of grabbing her books and closing her locker. She looked past Amber into the wild throng of milling students and knew in a moment that Amber would realize her passiveness and Bella darted into an opening of hallway traffic to disappear.

"Oh don't think this is over Bella Swan! I'll meet you at lunch and then we'll talk, okay?"

Bella raised a hand behind her before she turned the corner into a less-crowded section of the hallway and into a classroom down at the far end. The smell of clay, paints and faint cinnamon greeted her like an old, silent friend and she walked to the back of the classroom to a table hiding under pieces of cloth. With deliberate care she peeled off the cloth and smiled at the large painting underneath. Although Bella tried to keep her best pieces of work private, her art teacher had recognized her talent and displayed Bella's pieces in the art shows that popped up throughout the school year. As a compromise, her art teacher had given her a small anteroom to work on her painting during class, far from the curious and prying eyes of her fellow classmates, and wrote Bella a pass at the end of the period every day so she would not receive an infraction for being late to her next class.

"Looks like you're still safe and sound. I'll come back to you later when I have class. Please stay safe until I get back, all right?"

* * *

><p>Bella dipped her brush into the red paint and chewed the inside of her bottom lip as she thought of how to highlight the color of her father's eyes in her painting project. She didn't know why she wanted to paint him since he caused her unpleasant memories and disturbed thoughts, but when she had glimpsed him on duty in his uniform in an article covering the local police force, an image had formed in her mind and that was that. The person in the painting resembled her father, but Bella had been careful to add layer upon layer of subtle details to blur his distinguishing characteristics and pronounced the background with heavy strokes of her brush. The man in her painting, if one looked close enough, could still be determined as her father, but not that many people would take such a detailed glance and of those who did, fewer still would know it was him.<p>

"Bella, what are you working on over here?"

Amber's voice startled her and she almost made a mistake. She tilted her paintbrush bristles up so the paint wouldn't touch anything. When Amber tried to peer around her easel, Bella stood up and blocked her from catching a glimpse. Amber pouted, but Bella shook her head and smiled.

"You know the rules, Amber. My painting will be mistaken for a work of genius and be displayed in one of the center exhibits at the art show this evening. At that time, you will be able to critique it along with everyone else as much as you want, but not now."

Amber huffed in mock indignation but took two steps back at Bella's pointed glare and tapped her foot. Bella walked over to join her friend. She looked down at the table and saw the sketch Amber was working on. Bella was an excellent painter, but Amber could draw even better and most of the times on joint projects the two were teamed up together. Amber always argued that Bella could draw just as well when she sketched the outline for her paintings, but Bella always shook her head and refuted this with a point to her rough sketch and then to Amber's. The difference in skill made it clear who was better when it came to drawing, but Amber's cheerful stubbornness never failed to warm Bella's heart.

"What is this?"

Bella gestured to the large piece of paper with what appeared to be a complete mess of abstract and random lines all across it. On closer inspection, Bella noticed that Amber had written the specified colors in small, neat handwriting in between some of the lines and she tried to visualize the finished product but couldn't do so without a headache.

"I don't know yet. I have this crazy idea about a four-color tone mixed in with these lines but I want to draw something neat in the center where that blank spot is."

Bella leafed through Amber's art portfolio and wrinkled her nose in concentration. She stopped at one of her favorite drawings and pulled it out. Amber had been nuts about Japanese calligraphy about a month ago and had drawn out several kanji symbols in vibrant colors over a painted riverside.

"Why don't you draw one of these symbols in the center?"

Amber snatched the drawing away from Bella's hands and scanned it. She knew that Amber would use one of the symbols just because Bella had suggested it and she left her friend to her musings as she tiptoed back to her secluded corner to finish her painting.

* * *

><p>Bella hurried to put the lasagna on the table and ran back into the kitchen to grab the garlic bread out of the toaster oven. Charlie had said that Bella and Renee could attend tonight's art show if his favorite meal was ready for him when got home, so both women scrambled like mad to make that happen. Charlie's customary beer sat chilled in a bucket of ice, his place setting set to perfection and fresh candles were lit at the center of the table. Renee smiled wide at Bella as she walked past with a large bowl of salad in her hands and Bella returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.<p>

"Bella! Renee! Why isn't dinner ready yet?"

Bella froze in her spot halfway into the kitchen at the sound of Charlie's slurred speech and his unsteady footsteps echoed too loud in her ears as her face drained of color. One look at Renee's frightened face as she caught a glimpse of her drunken husband confirmed that tonight would be a long nightmare and her spirits fell as she realized she wouldn't be attending the art show tonight. Charlie hit the doorframe with a heavy thud and almost fell face-first onto the floor..

"D-Dinner is ready C-Charlie and the whole spread is sitting on the t-table just like you asked. P-Please have a seat and I-I'll serve it to you."

Charlie glared in a drunken haze at his wife, but shuffled and stumbled his way to the table and fell with a heavy thump into his seat. Renee tripped on her way to his seat and the lasagna ladle fell onto the floor. Bella bit her thumb in tense anticipation as Renee picked it back up, but Charlie had caught the action and rose from his chair. The sound of the smack of his palm hitting across Renee's cheek reverberated with a sharp snap. Renee stumbled and fell onto her side from the force of the blow, the lasagna no longer in her hands. To Bella's ears, the clatter of the lasagna hitting the floor was muted compared to the smacking sound of her father hitting her mother and she jumped when Charlie kicked Renee in the stomach.

"You stupid woman! Ladies should have perfect grace and manners while in my house. What makes you think that you can drop my ladle onto the ground?"

"Charlie I-I'm sorry a-and it w-won't hap-pen again. I p-promise!"

Charlie hauled Renee to her feet like a limp ragdoll and breathed into her face and her mother cringed at the strong smell of alcohol. Bella tried to open her mouth to tell him to stop, but her throat twisted itself into knots and her knees shook in fear.

"You're darn sure you won't drop my lasagna ladle again!"

Renee crashed into the china cabinet and Bella could hear and see the china break. Charlie paused mid-rant and mid-hit to survey the damage, but Bella knew that it would have little effect on his temper. She looked down at her mother's bloody body and noticed she kept mouthing something and pointing with a hand that Charlie couldn't see, toward the phone.

'Phone. Phone. Call the police.'

Renee had come into Bella's room the first night both of them had received a beating from a drunken Charlie and told her to call the police if this ever happened again. Bella had argued that no one would believe them since Charlie was a police officer, but Renee had chuckled and explained that although Charlie performed his police duties well, everyone knew of his addiction to alcohol, and his drunken beatings . Renee's and Bella's silence on the matter was the one reason that Billy Black, a long time friend of theirs, didn't drag Charlie off to jail with the help of two or three of his fellow officers.

"Look what you did, you lazy woman! You broke the china set your mother gave to me as a wedding gift. You're going to pay for that mistake Renee, have no doubt about that."

Bella hated to leave her mother alone with this drunken monster, but calling the police would put an end to this …so she hoped. When Charlie became occupied with Renee again, Bella scrambled into the kitchen on her hands and knees and called Billy's police-issued cell phone. It rang twice.

_ "Bella, how wonderful to hear from you. How's the art show coming along?"_

Tears formed in Bella's eyes and spilled down her cheeks; if only tonight had gone differently and she and her mother were at the art show right now. A large crunch deafened Bella's ears for a second and she inhaled in one quick sharp breath.

_"Bella what's going on over there? What's that noise?"_

"C-Charlie's in a bit of a mood right now. H-He's drunk and beating on Renee. Ahhh!"

The phone clattered to the floor when Charlie backhanded the side of her face and she dropped it.

_"Bella? Bella!"_

Charlie and Bella both glanced at the phone and he picked it up.

"Billy, don't worry about Bella. She's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Charlie hung up the phone, threw it out of the kitchen and then turned his murderous glare back on Bella. He kicked her in the stomach and blessed unconsciousness met her once he hit her across the face again.

* * *

><p>The water, or whatever the liquid substance was, felt cool as it caressed her body and Bella sighed in contentment as it swirled around her body. She opened her eyes and looked around her but she couldn't place where she was. She appeared to be floating in darkness and shadows were defined by a hidden light source but she didn't feel afraid. Instead, comfort and peace filled her and she smiled to herself.<p>

_ "Bella?"_

She turned around to try and find the voice but it echoed in the darkness.

"Bella we need you to come back to us, sweetheart. Open your eyes."

Strange, her eyes were open and she felt warm, but she couldn't smell or hear anything besides the mysterious voice.

_ "Come on sweetheart, pull through this. We would all like to see your beautiful eyes open and alert."_

No, she wanted to stay in this blessed darkness for a little while where she couldn't feel any physical or emotional pain. Yes, not feeling any pain was a gift she could be selfish with and about.

_ "Follow my voice Bella and come back to us. Squeeze my hand back if you can feel my hand squeezing yours."_

She knew that Billy held her hand since she could feel those all-too-familiar calluses, but the sensation turned painful. Out of reflex she yanked her hand close to her chest and closed her hand into a fist.

_ "That's right Bella, come back to us."_

Bella squinted against the sudden bright light that appeared over her head and she sighed. Whatever this place was, she couldn't hide in here anymore, not when Billy needed her. With that thought she floated to the light and it grew brighter and brighter. She squinted against the harshness of the glow.

"Bella."

She turned her head to the voice and saw Billy's tear-stricken face along with who she presumed was her doctor in his white medical coat, her doctor's nurse aides and a beautiful couple she didn't recognize. Pain radiated from her right arm and her ribs on her right side. She also had one massive migraine. Bella clutched her head and a sharp prick let her know that an IV nestled itself in her hand. The doctor strode forward and took a gentle hold of her shoulders. Bella shrieked and recoiled from his touch, flashbacks of what appeared to be her subconscious showing her how Charlie beat her, ran through her mind.

"Bella, Bella. Please relax. The doctor won't hurt you and he just wants to help. Tell him what hurts and he'll alleviate the pain."

Billy's voice pierced through her nightmarish visions and she noticed how hard her body shook from the touch of her doctor. She focused all of her willpower to try and stop, but the most she could do was limit the shaking to a tremble every now and then. Billy reached for her hand again and she shrank back against her pillows, her arms crossed around herself, but she let them fall back to her side when the pain in her ribs became too great. The doctor took a step forward but kept himself at a safe distance and he wrote something on his medical pad.

"Bella does your head hurt? I noticed that you keep trying to hold your ribs together with your arms as well. Are the morphine and other anesthetics not working?"

Pain flared in Bella's head again and she closed her eyes to try and ward off the worst of it. Her whole being felt on fire now that she thought about her pain in detail. Gone were the cheerful smile, witty retorts and big wondering eyes. Now she felt broken and betrayed, and a feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave her for the peace she felt desperate for.

"Where's my mother? What happened to Renee? Is she here in the hospital too?"

Her curiosity and desperation dimmed a tiny amount as she heard her voice for the first time. How long had she been out? If she remembered right, her father had beaten them on the twentieth, the day of the art show and the calendar on the other side of the room showed that today was the twenty-second. She'd been out for two days? Her migraine reared its ugly head again from the stress of trying to process all of this information at once and she buried her face in the blankets.

"Bella! Bella, please tell me what hurts. I can't help you if you don't tell me what hurts."

The pain lessened again and she sat back up. Billy went to reach for her but when she recoiled again he sat back in his chair, pure agony written in his eyes. The doctor moved in closer, which made Bella's eyes narrow as she kept a watchful eye on his hands but he just held up a small ball-point flashlight and flicked it on.

"I know that this might make your headache worse, but I want you to follow the light as it moves."

Bella tried her best to follow the light but after two sweeps an acute sense of vertigo followed by another spike in her migraine forced her to put her head down in her lap again and she balled her fists into her sheets. After a moment the two sensations passed and she sat back up against her pillows, but she felt drained both on an emotional and physical level.

"Bella, a hospital psychiatrist is here to see you if you're ready, and then I can discharge you from the hospital into the Cullen's' custody."

The Cullen's? Who were they and why would they take custody of her instead of Renee? Unless something had happened to Renee and they weren't telling her on purpose to try and placate her.

"What happened? Where is my mother?"

Again Bella's new voice and tone surprised her and she knew that it would take a while for her to get used to it. Meekness replaced her usual curiosity and she thought she detected a sense of fright or stillness instead of her quiet determination. She caught the uneasy looks that traveled between everyone in the room and she swung out of her bed in such a graceful and fluid movement that she chalked up to this new rush of adrenaline. The IV in her hand gave her an uncomfortable prick as the needle tore from her hand and she waved off the sense of vertigo as she made her way across the room. Billy launched himself out of his bedside chair and grabbed her arm, but she yanked it out of his grasp and held it to her chest.

"Bella, honey, you need to focus on getting better and then we can talk about your mother."

"Why is everyone avoiding the subject? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

She moved past Billy and the doctor, careful to keep her distance, and she walked to the door. However, her body betrayed her and the vertigo caused her to fall down, but instead of the hard floor, she felt herself encased in a strong pair of arms. Bella's instincts screamed for her to recoil from the touch, but when she opened her eyes and stared into the calm eyes of her savior she uncoiled all of her tensed muscles. The man's face reminded her of a priest or a monk because of the calm that settled there and the man's eyes were such a calming blue hue that she felt drawn to them. The man couldn't have been older than thirty, though possibly not older than thirty-five.

"Good morning, Isabella Swan. My name is Carlisle Cullen and if you would take a walk with me out to the veranda this particular hospital boasts, then I will answer your questions as much as I can."

Carlisle's voice soothed her nerves and her mind with that same serene calmness that his face bore and she gave a slight nod. His smile grew wider and the woman behind him gasped in relief. Bella stood up with Carlisle's help and she stared at the woman. She looked as young as he did and her honey-spun golden hair fell to her shoulders in graceful waves. Everything about the woman shone with love and compassion but her eyes, a deep green, were filled with tears. Bella didn't understand and her first instinct told her to try and comfort this woman but Carlisle shook his head with a little chuckle.

"Esme my love, why don't you join Bella and me out on the veranda and we can talk in private there, hmm?"

The woman named Esme nodded and looked like she wanted to pull Bella into a hug but refrained, much to Bella's relief. Carlisle's touch soothed her for the moment, but she didn't think that she could handle another person's embrace with the turmoil that raged within her like a tempest, and she followed Carlisle's gentle leadings out of her room.

* * *

><p>Bella sat in one of those outside deck chairs with the rubber strips and the two adult Cullen's sat in front of her, side-by-side. The doctor who tried to diagnose Bella gave no argument about Carlisle taking Bella out of her room because, as Bella found out, he was a young prodigy and even at his young age outranked her doctor.<p>

"Bella, what do you remember of that night?"

"I-I remember that Charlie was drunk out of his mind and beat my mother for dropping the lasagna ladle."

Carlisle and Esme shared a look between them and then he looked at Bella with a slight mist in his eyes.

"Bella, my dear, I'm going to tell you the truth. Billy and a couple of his officers rushed to your house after you called, but I'm afraid your mother was already dead when they got there."

Bella fell over off her chair in shock and desperation as the news hit her like a mega-ton brick and she curled up into a reflexive ball on the ground. Such an acute sense of loneliness and heartache hit her that she gasped for breath and tried to fall unconscious, but the darkness that she craved eluded her. She heard a painful, soft cry above her and Carlisle knelt at her side in an instant, his hands on her back. Isabella Marie Swan, the last of her immediate family, and now a broken mess.

"Isabella, Bella, sweetheart please don't hide yourself away from Esme and me. Please, we traveled all the way from Forks, Washington to see you and we want to help you. If you'd like, we can take you back to our home and away from here and let you heal in peace."

Carlisle's words seem to come from far away, muted, like something covered her ears and Bella realized that her body was shutting down to compartmentalize the pain. But his offer appealed to her and she struggled against the looming darkness for a moment.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful Penguins . Love . Are . Love ._**

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night in Forks appealed to Bella and she marveled as the foliage passed by the window of Carlisle's silver Mercedes Benz. She knew that she could find a place of solitude amongst towering trees if things got to be too much. The flight was uneventful even though it had been Bella's first time on a plane. The usual excitement she felt at doing new things was deadened by the circumstances of her leaving and she wished that she could have left her hometown for the first time with her mother at her side. Fortunately, Carlisle and Esme had been gracious and caring, not pressing her to talk and keeping a respective distance.<p>

"Bella, honey, we're here. Welcome to your new home."

Esme's voice shook Bella free from her musings and her eyes widened at the beautiful house the Cullen's called home. Her small house back in Arizona could have fit inside of the white manor with plenty of room to spare. The wide, spacious windows piqued Bella's interest and she wondered how they would look in the mornings when the sun shone through them. The grounds around the house were well kept and Carlisle's headlights illuminated some of the garden's exquisite beauty. Carlisle and Esme got out of the car and Bella followed suit, but her own insecurities pushed in on her. Both Cullen parent's were both beautiful people and she imagined their children would be too. How could someone so plain fit in here?

"Bella, why don't we go inside? We'll show you the rest of house and you can meet our other children."

Wait what? Other children? Esme's word choice made it seem like she considered Bella one of her children already. No, Bella knew at first glance that Esme had a heart full of compassion and love, but there was no way she could be considered one of her children in the space of a day.

She'd been having such a fierce inner monologue with herself that she didn't process Carlisle opening the front door until the bright lights of the foyer lit up the porch. A large banner of pure white emblazoned with a big _Welcome Bella!_ hung between two of the marble pillars at the center of the foyer and a spread of balloons hung from the ceiling. The energetic display threw her off-guard but Bella's attention went back to admiring the beauty of the house and she tensed when she felt a hand on her back. If she hadn't recognized Carlisle's touch, she would have recoiled, but she followed the silent message and stepped inside.

"Welcome to your new home, Bella. My daughter Alice may have gone a little overboard with your welcoming party, but I pray that you can forgive her excitement. Let's leave your luggage here. I know my other children are dying to meet you."

Bella's eyes narrowed as the phrase "other" children popped up for the second time and she wished she could argue that point, but at a gentle nudge from Carlisle and a warm inviting smile from Esme, she walked into the kitchen where the decorations matched the same rich beauty of the rest of the house. She heard loud music and a big commotion echoing from a room somewhere in the house. Bella looked up at Carlisle and he shook his head in amusement even as he gave an exasperated smile. The three of them rounded a corner and Bella had to smile at the scene in front of her.

"Let me introduce you. From left to right, that's Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Jasper are biological brother and sister and the same could be said about Edward and Alice even though they're not blood-related. Emmett and Rosalie are seniors while everyone else is a junior like you."

Bella smiled at the loving tone in which Esme spoke of her children and Carlisle kissed the side of Esme's head. A loud squeal brought their attention back and Bella raised a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Emmett had lunged forward and thrown a giggling Alice over his broad shoulder. Alice's petite frame looked rather tiny on Emmett's massive shoulder and her giggles were drowned out by Emmett's booming tone.

"You take that back, you midget!"

The beautiful young woman Esme had called Rosalie stepped forward, smacked Emmett on the back of the head and hissed something at him. He had the decency to look ashamed and set Alice back down. She giggled again and Jasper pulled her to him. He whispered something in her ear and coupled with his friendly embrace, it seemed to calm Alice down.

"I think they've calmed down enough for us to say hello."

The three of them walked into the kitchen and Bella felt like she was in a goldfish bowl. Five pairs of eyes stared at her and she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. The final member of the family, Edward, briefly captured Bella's attention and he gave her a crooked grin. Her heart stopped and her cheeks burned with a deep blush. Alice squealed, launched herself into Carlisle's arms and he spun her around in a circle.

"Carlisle welcome back! The answering machine is overflowing with messages for you and some man named Rick keeps calling about some hush-hush research at the hospital."

Carlisle's brow furrowed but he nodded. Bella stepped behind the island as Alice stepped over to say hello to Esme. The other children moved into the spacious kitchen and welcomes were exchanged. Bella's artistic mind sketched the scene in her hear and she was painting the rough sketches in her mind when Alice stepped in front of her. On instinct Bella took a big step back and Alice frowned. Whether Alice knew it or not, her face was very expressive, like an open book, and Bella could see the wheels turn in her confused mind.

"Alice, Bella's not used to us yet and you need to rein in your excitement."

Alice smiled and extended her hand for Bella to shake, but Bella waved instead. Alice pouted and Bella felt horrible, but she was starting to feel overwhelmed. Esme stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Alice's small shoulders.

"This is Bella Swan and she'll be staying with us for a while. At least for the time being, please let her have her personal space. I think she's a bit overwhelmed right now."

Bile churned in her stomach and Bella wanted to shy away, but she knew she couldn't. This was to be her new family and Esme and Carlisle were doing so much for her…

"Hello Bella."

Jasper nodded his head hello as he snagged Alice around her waist and Bella saw the sibling like chemistry between them. Both Jasper and Alice shook their heads at Bella's unasked question if the two of them were a couple. It was so obvious, but not in an in-your-face way and her mind painted the picture they presented. Rosalie cut through the small knot of people and stood in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment and then Rosalie extended her hand for her to shake. The air hung heavy around them and Bella's heart hammered in her ears but Rosalie's stare never wavered. Something about Rosalie's eyes let Bella know she knew pain and Bella put her hand into hers. A real smile stretched across her face when no violent flashbacks or phantom sensations struck her and Rosalie nodded.

"Would you look at that?"

Emmett whooped and spun Rosalie around in his excitement. She whacked him on the head and whispered something unintelligible again. Jasper nodded his head in respect and disarmed her with a smile, but he still held Alice tight in his arms because it looked like Alice wanted to hug Bella again. Edward stepped forward and extended his hand for Bella to shake. For some reason she couldn't find the courage to hold out her hand and instead just watched him through guarded eyes. After a moment he let his arm fall back to his side and picked up her suitcases, but not before she saw the briefest flash of hurt in his stunning green eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you. I could carry your suitcases to your room if you'd like."

Bella bit the inside of her lip at the smooth timbre of his voice and noticed all the Cullen's had musical lilts to their voices.

"I'm sure that Bella would like that very much if you did that Edward. It's nearly midnight and we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Why don't we all get some sleep?"

Bella walked in front of Edward when he extended a hand toward the doorway and the nervous tingles that raced through her body at his close proximity made her tremble. He stooped down to pick up her bags and he nodded his head to the grand spiraling staircase that led to the second level. Bella stumbled as she tried to make her way to the staircase and braced herself for the hard, polished marble floor and for the pain that would follow. She heard the thump of her bags and a pair of arms caught her around the waist.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

Pain flared up her spine as Edward's arms were wrapped around her fragile frame and squeezed against the bruises that ran up and down her back. Her new instinct to recoil at a stranger's touch flared up as well and she cried as she struggled against Edward's embrace. He withdrew his arms as her cries grew louder and her struggles against his arms became more pronounced. She backed away from him, her eyes wide in fright and she placed her back against the wall. She registered the hurt in his eyes, but saw concern there as well.

"Bella, everything is okay. I promise you that everything is okay."

Rosalie appeared at Bella's side and Bella's eyes changed from fearful to pleading as Rosalie extended a hand with caution. Bella's trembling stopped and with a gentle tug from Rosalie she followed her up the stairs. Her room looked like the perfect picture version of her room in her old house. There was the same rug, a more expensive model of her old desk with a computer resting on top of it, and a bed that looked exactly the same, right down to the bedspread.

"Esme traveled to your old house before you checked out of the hospital and took pictures of your room. Did we do okay?"

Bella spun around in a slow circle and placed her hand over her mouth. The feeling of nostalgia and déjà vu overwhelmed her and she nodded more than once to Rosalie's satisfied smile. Rosalie walked to the door and smiled back at her.

"If you have trouble sleeping, my room is down the hall on the other side of Alice's. The girls are on this side of the hallway, the boy's the other, and Carlisle's and Esme's at the far end. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Bella nodded and Rosalie shut the door behind her as she left, then she rummaged through her suitcase and changed into her favorite pajamas. She completed her usual nighttime routine as she would have back in Phoenix and switched out the lights before she climbed into bed. The darkness closed in on her and she could feel the horrible memories pushing against the mental blocks in her mind. Sleep wouldn't come to her tonight it seemed.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward had never been one to believe in the special bond that happens between two people at first glance, but when Isabella Swan walked in, he felt drawn to her. The paleness of her skin made him wonder if she burned easier than most in the sun and he wondered why her skin wasn't brown if she came from the sunny state of Arizona, but he decided he didn't care as the paleness enhanced her beauty.

"Would you look at that?"

He was a little hurt that she had shaken Rosalie's hand, but had just looked at him like it was a snake that would bite her. He tried not to be too insulted. Her voice was beautiful, but she didn't speak at full volume and she seemed frightened of her own shadow. Carlisle refused to tell them why she was coming to live there, but it must have been pretty serious if her constantly frightened demeanor was any indication. She looked overwhelmed and this impression was solidified at her reaction to his arms around her. He hoped one day soon she'd be able to talk to him and feel comfortable around him.

He felt the breath leave him as if he'd been sucker-punched when Bella calmed down at Rosalie's touch. The piercing, furious look that Rosalie shot him over her shoulder didn't make him feel any better and he dropped Bella's bags off outside her door before he flopped down face-first onto his bed in his room.

"Moping already, Edward?"

He didn't have to look up to know that Jasper and Emmett were there. The three of them met every night in Edward's room to talk about everything and anything before they went to sleep. This tradition had started back when the three of them had first arrived and if they didn't, the night felt incomplete.

"You get shot down, Eddie? Bella not interested in all things to do with_ the_ Edward Cullen?"

"Nah man, he didn't even get to her door. He was shot down even before he came up the stairs."

Edward had to smile at the good-natured ribbing from his two "brothers". While they were not blood related, the three of them did almost everything together in or out of school. When Emmet started dating Rosalie, he came straight to Edward and Jasper for advice and permission. Jasper and Edward would do the same when their turn came.

"Hey lay off you guys. I think something really bad happened to her because did you see how frightened she was?"

They nodded in agreement as Emmett left to go say goodnight to his girls and Edward got under the covers to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and Bella's deep brown ones replaced the furnishings of his room.

* * *

><p>Bella tossed and turned in her bed, trapped in the world of nightmares. Flashes of memories, snippets of conversations, and images of her world back in Phoenix ran through her mind's eye. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and instinct had her body in motion even before she opened her eyes. She grabbed the hand, twisted it to the side and struck out with her other hand, hitting someone's stomach and they let out oomph as she placed all of the strength in her body into the strike.<p>

"Bella! Relax sweetheart, its just Carlisle. I won't hurt you."

Bella turned and she saw Carlisle kneeling at the side of her bed, one hand clutched his stomach and the other reaching out to her. Other shadows entered her vision now that the initial moment of fear had passed and she saw the other Cullen's all around her bed. She shrank against the headboard in an effort to get away from them but Rosalie stepped forward and even in her sleepwear she looked breathtaking. Rosalie extended her hand and Bella took the solace she offered as Rosalie pulled her out of her bed. Everyone parted as Rosalie held Bella close and led her to her room.

"You can share my bed tonight, Bella. You need to rest to get yourself ready for your first day at Forks High."

* * *

><p>Overwrought nerves were never a good feeling and Bella had them in spades. Somehow after her initial nightmare in her new old room and Rosalie rescuing her from a sleepless night, Bella did manage to get a few hours of well-deserved rest. When Bella opened her eyes she managed to suppress the urge to scream as she didn't recognize her surroundings but Rosalie's sleeping form on the other side of the large Queen sized bed had killed the scream in her throat. She slid out of the large bed and crept out on tiptoe from Rosalie's room. The thick, rich carpet in the hallway muted the patter of her small feet in the hallway and she made the journey to her room undetected.<p>

"Good morning, Bella."

Or so she thought. Bella turned around and came face to chest with one very shirtless Jasper Cullen and on instinct she took three steps back. Now that there was some space between her and Jasper her eyes roamed his torso and she took note of the pronounced scar on his left shoulder amongst the other smaller ones that littered the right side of his body. She realized that she was staring at Jasper without a care in the world and she cast her eyes downward, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face like a curtain. As if Jasper could sense her discomfort he slipped the black undershirt that was hanging from his neck onto himself and he cleared his throat.

"I hope you got at least a few hours sleep last night Bella and rest assured that at least one of us will be near you at all times today."

The southern drawl in Jasper's tone almost made Bella smile and she fiddled with her fingers. Bella blushed and gave a slight shake of her head in disagreement. Jasper's watch beeped and the simple sound made Bella spring into action. Not wanting to say or do anything that would further embarrass herself in front of Jasper, Bella slipped into her room and made sure to lock the door behind her.

"You look like you just saw a ghost there Bella. That ghost wouldn't happen to be the ever so loving southern gentleman Jasper, would it?"

The Cullen's were all morning people it would seem as Alice Cullen sat in the middle of Bella's made bed and from the way that her eyes kept shifting over to Bella's enormous walk in closet, Bella surmised that there would be a lot of help in getting Bella dressed. A soft knock came on Bella's door and Alice chirped in indignation.

"That would be Rose. She's late!"

Alice jumped off Bella's bed and jumped again to the door. She wrenched it open, hands now on her hips and her head cocked to the side in impatience. Rosalie stood in the hallway and huffed at Alice. Her arms were crossed underneath her chest and mock annoyance shone in her eyes at Alice's statement.

"Sorry that I wanted to get dressed first before we played Barbie Bella and those were interesting shades of red on your face, Bella. Thinking dirty thoughts about Jasper are we?"

Bella's face turned red again and she stepped back with her hand over her mouth as Rosalie stepped into her room. Alice chirped in surprise but Rosalie laughed and herded the small pixie over to Bella's vanity. Bella shut her door, turned around and that's when her brain processed the Barbie Bella part of Rosalie's statement.

"Wait, what's Barbie Bella?"

Rosalie gave her a semi-evil smile and Alice clapped her hands together in excitement. The short, spiky haired girl babbled all sorts of nonsense while arranging the accessories on Bella's vanity in a flurry of practiced movements and Rosalie sashayed over to Bella's closet. The fact that neither girl went to answer Bella's questions had an uneasy feeling spreading in the pit of her stomach and on reflex she crossed her hands over her stomach in a vain attempt to soothe the phantom sensation.

"Rosalie and I want to make sure that you look good on your first day of school at Forks High is all Bella but you don't appear to be lacking in taste when it comes to clothes if this is what your clothes look like."

Alice's comment made Bella look over to her closet where Rosalie looked through her clothes and a small smile crossed her face as her mother's fashion tastes were up to par for the Cullen household. Although Bella did purchase clothes on her own, Bella's mother used to love shopping for Bella as an outlet for her artistic abilities. Rosalie after a long deliberation settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a fitted three quarter sleeve purple blouse and black ballet flats. Bella noticed that Rosalie and Alice were wearing the same thing just Alice in pink and Rosalie in green.

"There. Now we all match somewhat and I'm sure Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off you today Bella. Isn't the attraction between them cute, Alice?"

"Oh yes. Very delightful indeed."

Bella didn't know what to do between the two of them so she relied on an old habit and dressed in her outfit that Rosalie had dictated for her to wear to school today. While she remained self conscious of her body because of Charlie's recent, brutal beatings she had to admire the way that Alice and Rosalie were trying to make her fit in with them. Alice gasped when she saw Bella and smirked in approval.

"Rosalie, I think you're right. Rosalie, your dear brother Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off dear Bella. Hmmm. They'll make an interesting and cute couple for sure."

Bella thought that the blush that spread across her face would become permanent because although she appreciated Jasper's physical beauty, she had no idea what his personality was and what he thought of her as she had just met him last night. Rosalie took pity on her and ushered her over to her vanity where Alice waited with an assortment of makeup.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward sat at the breakfast table and perused through one of his advanced books on musical theory. The soft pitter-patter of feet on the stairwell alerted him to Bella's presence as her footfalls were very light, so unlike anyone else in the house. When she stepped into the kitchen his mouth went slack jawed as he took her in for the first time this morning. Last night she hid herself from view with her choice in clothes but today…today she must have drawn confidence from Rosalie and Alice as her fitted outfit showed just how beautiful she was. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took his time taking in her natural beauty and his lips turned upwards in a goofy smile.

"Good morning Bella my dear. Are you hungry for breakfast?"

Bella's eyes scanned the room and on her way to Esme she locked eyes with his own. Unidentified emotions swirled like a raging storm in her eyes and they mesmerized Edward. Everything else faded away and he felt like they were the only two people in the room. The blush that accompanied her insecurity burst forth on her cheeks and she broke the intense stare between them. Edward decided to spare her any further embarrassment and turned his attentions back to his book.

"I'm fine, Esme. If you would just show me where your bowls are I can make myself a bowl of cereal."

Bella's humble attitude piqued Edward's attention again and he pretended to keep reading from his book as he focused his attentions back on Bella. Esme hummed in what Edward surmised to be amusement and he didn't have to look up to know that she shook her head.

"I always cook breakfast for my children, my dear, and I assure you that making one extra plate won't put me out in the slightest."

"Okay."

Bella's monosyllabic answers intrigued and infuriated Edward to no end. While he didn't know why Esme and Carlisle decided to take in Bella, from what he could see, her spirit appeared to be broken. He knew that Esme could never turn away a child in need but she was exclusive in her choosing of children she decided to call her own and only the most heart-wrenching children were selected. While Edward liked having Bella in the house for his own personal reasons as she captured his eye right from the get go the mysterious intrigue drew him to her like no one else could.

"How do you like your eggs? I also have a plate of bacon and hash browns warmed so feel free to load up your plate."

"I would advise you do so, Bella, as my brother Emmett will inhale anything else that we leave for leftovers."

The look of shock on her face amused Edward and he couldn't help the crooked grin that slid onto his face as Bella looked up from placing food on her plate. Her reaction was fleeting however and her facial expression returned to her usual thoughtful, eyes cast downward one she always wore. Edward also noticed with growing dissatisfaction that Bella stopped placing food on her plate and crept over to the table. There wasn't any other way to describe Bella's gait as her footfalls didn't make any noise across the hardwood floor and she sat in the chair closest to the archway into the kitchen where Esme stood with a slight frown on her face. Mother and son locked eyes and Edward raised his eyebrows. Esme shook her head, watched Bella with a wistful look on her face and then turned back to finishing cooking breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!"

Alice's cheerful greeting broke the somber atmosphere and Edward tore his gaze off Bella to nod his head in greeting to his younger sister. Alice's eyebrows wrinkled in deep thought for a moment but whatever her thought process was disappeared as she chatted to Esme over the counter. Edward had to smile as Bella watched Alice talk with much gusto and frantic hand motions over a school project she had in English. Jasper walked in next and both young men nodded in greeting. Jasper gave Bella a quiet good morning and Bella responded with a soft hello. Jealousy flashed through Edward's mind at Bella's greeting towards Jasper but Edward shook it off as he had sensed the underlying connection last night between the two. Edward chuckled as Jasper took a gentle hold of Alice's waving hands in his much larger ones and pinned them down to the countertop as he kissed Esme's cheek in hello.

"Jazzy! I notice you're wearing the outfit I laid out for you this morning while you were taking a shower."

Edward chuckled again as Esme scolded Alice for being in Jasper's room and going through his clothes. Alice whined that he had left the door "wide open" and hadn't broken any rules. Edward rolled his eyes as he knew Alice was ignoring the point of the matter but then again Alice ignored the consequences of her actions whenever her mind was set on helping someone. A heady sensation of perfume let Edward know that Rosalie had entered the room and he waved his free hand but she ignored him. Her unusual action confused him but the answer came to him as Rosalie sat down in the chair next to Bella and entered into a quiet conversation with her. Rosalie was still angry with him for making Bella uncomfortable last night.

"Food! Smells wonderful, Mom."

Emmet's loud entrance brought Edward out of his brooding thoughts and he rolled his eyes as Emmett took his customary two breakfast plates and Rosalie's in his large hands. Emmett dropped Rosalie's in front of her with a kiss to the top of her head and he winked at Bella.

"Little wafer! How ya doing this morning?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett's arm and scolded him for being so loud but Bella smiled up at Emmett. She said something about sleeping well and offered the remains of her breakfast to Emmett. He took it with his usual gusto when it came to food and plopped down in the chair on the other side of Bella.

"Edward, do you have any plans for after school?"

Edward looked up and smiled at Esme. He shook his head and stood up from the table. Alice bounced up out of her stool at the counter and skipped in front of Edward into the kitchen. He scowled at the back of her head and she had the audacity to wink at him over her shoulder. After she had cleared her plate Edward followed suit and he grabbed his car keys off the hook.

"All of you better hurry up as you'll be late heading to school and Bella needs to get there five minutes earlier as she needs to pick up her schedule. Move along."

Esme's prodding caused a flurry of activity and everyone sprang into motion. Faster than anyone could move Bella scooped up hers, Emmett's, Rosalie's and Jasper's plates and walked to the kitchen sink to clear them off. Jasper offered to help her but Bella said it was all right and Alice tugged on Jasper's hand. He looked down at her and she shook her head, her spiky hair waving in her face. Bella finished and Rosalie handed her a school bag.

"Edward, can you take Alice and Jasper? I'll ride with Bella in Emmett's jeep."

"No problem."

Rosalie's subtle controlling annoyed Edward but he shook it off and headed for the front door. A chorus of goodbyes and last minutes plan confirmations took place in the foyer and Esme hugged or kissed everyone goodbye. He noticed that Esme just gave Bella an extra warm farewell but didn't touch her and he also noticed Bella's relief. Edward himself appreciated a warm embrace of a hug or a gentle kiss on the cheek as his childhood had been not receptive to it and he found himself once again intrigued by Bella. Alice shot him a curious look from underneath her eyelashes and not wanting to give Alice any further ammunition he walked out the door after Rosalie. He headed over to his Volvo's driver's side door, unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat as Jasper and Alice piled into the backseat.

"Sooo Edward, mind telling me why you've been staring at dear Bella all morning?"

Edward winced as he caught the teasing light in Alice's eyes in the rearview mirror and took extra caution in backing down the long driveway. He shifted into gear once on the main road and ignored Alice's inquisitive glare in the rearview mirror.

"Edwaaaaaard."

Jasper chuckled behind him and kicked the back of his seat. Edward winced again as he was ganged up upon and drove a little faster than normal to get to school sooner.

"Better just answer her now man as you knows it's better to just get the inquisition over with sooner."

Edward sighed and turned down the volume on the CD in defeat. He knew Jasper was right but he disliked how Alice wanted to know everything going on in his life as she did everyone she met and he disliked her curiosity more in this situation as he knew Alice would grill him. At his sigh and action of turning down the volume on the CD Alice squealed and clapped her hands together from her position of being snuggled deep into the backseat.

"So what's going on in that head of yours, my dear brother? You like her don't you?"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned down the street that led to the school. It was just like Alice to go straight for the jugular and cut right to the heart of the matter. No leading questions and innocent inquiries; straight business.

"Or is it the mysterious saddened light in her eyes? Oh wait I know! Her delicate features and quiet fragility draws you to her, doesn't it? Hmmm, I bet within a few days of Esme's cooking she'll fill out more and won't be such a stick."

Edward was never gladder to pull into Forks High parking lot and he parked in his assigned space. Edward got out of his Volvo and leaned against the driver's side door. Emmett roared into the parking lot and parked right alongside Edward's Volvo. Emmett stepped out and helped both girls out. Edward noticed that Emmett set Bella down as fast but gentle as he could. He also noticed the sadness that radiated from Bella's eyes that haunted his dreams last night and he wanted to help her but he had no idea what demons plagued her past, so he was at a loss. The trio joined them and Alice jumped over to where Rosalie and Bella stood. Rosalie rolled her eyes and asked what new gossip Alice wanted to share but Bella jumped. Why was she so afraid of little Alice?

"Bella! I've got your schedule and your teacher sign in slip."

"Let me guess short stuff, you've already got her schedule memorized?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett but giggled and nodded. Rosalie snatched Bella's schedule from Alice and looked at it with Bella. She smirked and looked up at Emmett.

"She has Phys. Ed. with us."

Emmett grinned and pumped his fist into the air. Bella blushed for some odd reason and covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm no good with athletics and with my bruises…this will be a disaster."

Edward's eyes narrowed and Bella's eyes widened behind her fingers. Everyone looked at her with ill-disguised curiosity as no one knew Bella's story and were still confused about her actions earlier this morning.

"Sports of any kind don't, um, bode well with me in any way."

"What's this about bruises, honey?"

Bella shook her head with a frightened look in her eyes and wrapped her hands around her stomach. Alice and Rosalie flanked her on either side and looked like they wanted to wrap her in a joint hug but didn't. Jasper looked in great emotional pain as he gripped his right forearm as Bella ran off. Rosalie went to run after her but Emmett grabbed her arm and when Rosalie shot him an incredulous look he shook his head no.

"I know you want to help her and soothe away her troubles Rose but we pushed too far. Let her cool off and settle down."

Rosalie mumbled something unintelligible but when Emmett glared at her she sighed and nodded. Edward didn't know what to do or say so he kept his mouth shut and stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>Bella hated how gossip traveled and stuck on anything new in a small town like Forks. Students stared at her and some approached her with varying actions. Take this boy Mike Newton for example. Bella hadn't been here in Forks High for more than an hour and Mike had already asked her out. He seemed desperate to, as if someone else would try and the very thought made her sigh. Who would want someone as broken, non-descript and shy as her when there were so many other girls who were much prettier?<p>

"So you're the new girl, huh? You're not ugly but you pale in comparison to how gorgeous Jasper and I are. Stay away from him, know your place and we won't have any problems."

The absolute disdain in the tone the words were thrown at her made Bella look up in surprise and when she saw the face that threat came from she raised her eyebrows in curiosity. The girl stood a little taller than Bella because of her red heels, her full lips were curled back in an almost animalistic snarl and her clear blue eyes shot daggers at Bella. Bella would've painted this girl as a center image on her canvas as her presence demanded attention and even now she didn't fail to draw a crowd.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and if Jasper is your boyfriend I'm happy for you. He's gorgeous and quite the gentlemen."

Bella's quiet tone and compliment stunned the mysterious girl into silence and Bella was confused herself. Where had this confidence come from? The girl had been nothing but rude to her and Bella was being nice back? Something was messed up with her head and Bella walked past but the girl grabbed her arm. Quicker than anyone could react Bella ripped her arm away and held it to her fast beating heart.

"Please don't touch me."

"You sure are a weird one, Bella Swan. What is your problem?"

The crowd dispersed as teacher's came bustling through and broke up the large crowd. Bella hurried down the hallway and by some stroke of good fortune found her first period class. She handed the sign in slip to her teacher and took a seat in the back of the classroom, near the window, which overlooked the forest.

"Bella! You scared us by just running off like that."

Bella turned to come face to face with a very worried looking Alice. The memory for the reason she ran off came back to her and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at the tiled floor in the space beneath their desks. She didn't want to feel so alienated with her new sister but Alice in a way reminded Bella of her mother. Renee had always been so carefree and happy almost twenty four seven. Even with Charlie's drunken rages back in Phoenix, Renee found a way to make the situation light. Alice had that same attitude about her and Bella at times would see her mother's ghost standing next to Alice.

"Bella? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Alice dove into her designer bag and pulled out a compact mirror. Bella shook her head as she realized she had been staring at Alice while she reminisced about her mother. Alice put away her mirror and turned her full attention back onto Bella.

"Why did you run off this morning? I'm sorry if Rose and I made you uncomfortable but you looked so frightened we didn't know what to do."

"It's alright, Alice."

Bella looked up at Alice and cracked a tiny smile. This must have been what Alice wanted and she smiled back as she bounced in her seat. As fast as her smile came a frown replaced it. She leaned over to the side of her desk closer to Bella and peered into her eyes. Bella leaned back and tried to meet Alice's stare.

"What happened in the hallway this morning? I wasn't close enough to see but I know you were in the middle of it with Casey Smith."

Their teacher called for the class's attention and saved Bella from having to answer Alice. Alice mouthed "later" to her and opened her literature book. Bella looked at her syllabus for the year and she smiled as she was delighted to see that they would be studying some of her favorite books.

"Miss Cullen, care to explain why you keep shooting glances at Miss Swan?"

Bella looked up from her notes to stare at Alice but the bell rang. Students scurried out of the classroom and Bella followed. Alice walked beside her, quiet for once and Bella knew Alice couldn't keep her curiosity in check much longer. Jasper walked up to them and nodded hello to Bella.

"What did you do to Alice to make her so quiet?"

Alice stomped her feet and crossed her arms under her small chest at Jasper's teasing question but Jasper just grinned. Bella smiled up at Jasper and shrugged her thin shoulders.

"I don't know, Jasper. Can you tell me where, um, Mr. Smith's history class is?"

Alice huffed and squirmed when Jasper poked her side. Bella's eyes widened at that moment and she shook her head at the other two.

"Oh don't bother if it will mess up your normal routine! I-I can f-find my-y next class on my own-n."

Jasper frowned and shook his head. They stopped in an intersection and Alice leaned back against a row of lockers. Bella looked away as she felt like she was intruding on a private moment between the other girl as Alice was obviously waiting for someone. Jasper stepped away from Alice, walked over to stand in front of Bella and squatted so he looked up into her eyes.

"I fear you misunderstood Alice and I apologize for that Bella. I have history with you next and would be happy to walk with you but could you give me a moment to talk to Alice's boyfriend? I promise we won't be late."

Bella blushed at Jasper's words but gave a small smile and she nodded. She realized Jasper had put himself in this position so Bella was the one in control. Leave it to Jasper to figure out Bella's insecurity issues and make her feel better.

"Of course, Jasper. Take all the time you need."

Jasper smiled up at her and stood up to go stand back beside Alice. She smiled as Jasper whispered something to Alice, Alice giggle and a tall, lanky black haired boy walked up to Alice. Alice hooked her small fingers into the boy's belt loops and pulled him closer even as she stood up on tiptoes to kiss him. Unlike many other couples in Forks High, the boy and Alice's kiss was sweet and unhurried, not overtly PDA. The hopeless romantic in Bella smiled and she turned away to give the couple privacy.

"Bye Bella! See you at lunch."

Jasper returned to Bella and motioned down an adjacent hallway. Bella nodded and whispered a soft thank you when Jasper opened the door for her. The bell rang just as the door shut behind them and Bella took her assigned seat after handing the slip to her teacher. Jasper sat down on the other side of the room and Bella turned back to the worksheet left on her desk.

"So you think your popular now since you walk around with the Cullen's? Don't forget your place Isabella Swan. I know why you are here. Must be hard being an orphan and now a charity case."

Bella's eyes shot up and she stared into Casey Smith's malicious blue eyes with fear. Casey smirked and went back to the worksheet. Bella turned back to her worksheet and held back the tears as the memories played back in her mind. As soon as the bell rang half an hour later Bella ran out of the classroom. She burst out the doors to an outer courtyard and ducked into a side entrance. The hallway was empty and Bella stumbled into the nearest girl's bathroom. Now that she was alone she slumped into a ball and cried.

* * *

><p>Edward munched on a bag of Doritos's and lounged in his chair in the school cafeteria. His siblings sat around him at their usual table and they all waited for Bella to appear. Isabella Swan. Her name suggested beauty and he found himself daydreaming about her throughout his classes this morning. The school gossiped about her non-stop and Edward rolled his eyes. Nothing new ever happened in Forks so when something did it was big news and poor Bella was no exception. The guy's locker room was abuzz with her and Edward displayed exceptional self-control when the discussions turned sexual about her. Edward himself was no saint and he did fantasize about her a couple times last night but he kept those dreams to himself.<p>

"Rose, you said Bella wasn't in gym last period, right?"

Rose looked up from her car magazine she was engrossed in and looked at Alice.

"Yeah that's right. Why?"

Alice glanced at the clock again and pushed her salad away. Jasper pushed it back in front of her with a patient glance and finished some assignment.

"Well…lunch is halfway over and Forks High isn't that big. Did she tell you why she wouldn't be there?"

"No, I just assumed that given her reaction to Phys. Ed this morning that Bella wouldn't be there. I told you, Emmet and I left as did half the class when we saw it was a blood drive."

Emmett polished off the last of his food on his tray and wiped his chin with a napkin. He looked over Rosalie's shoulder for a moment at the car magazine and pushed his tray away.

"Relax, little waifer looks like she likes her alone time now and then. She'll call our cells if she runs into any problems."

Edward slid his tray underneath Emmett's and the cafeteria doors opening caught his eye. Bella walked in looking beautiful as ever but she looked a little off. He watched as she looked around the cafeteria and he grimaced when Mike Newton walked up to her. When Bella flinched as Mike took hold of her arm and steered Bella to the first fast food line Edward snapped. In one fluid movement he vaulted out of his chair and put much needed space between the two. Mike looked shocked, Bella relieved and Edward angled his body between the two. Just as he hoped Bella stepped back and Mike stepped forward.

"What's the matter, Cullen? Bella and I were talking."

"If you had your eyes were they belonged, you would have seen that Bella is uncomfortable talking with you. Back off Newton."

Mike growled at Edward and shoved him aside but in a flash Edward stepped between them again. The cafeteria had fallen silent and Mike's posse started walking over. Jasper materialized by Edward's side and stepped between Edward and Mike.

"Emmett, get Bella some food and bring her back to our table."

Edward let out a silent breath of relief as Jasper took control and turned his full attention back on Mike now that Bella was safe.

"Michael Newton, a pleasure as always. I'm going to say this just once and then if you continue to harass Bella I'm going to come after you so hard and so fast you won't know up from down or left from right. Am I clear?"

Pride surged through Edward as Jasper issued the command and threat. Jasper Whitlock's word was law in Forks High and that was it. Period. Edward remembered Jasper's rise to power and even he still had nightmares about that year. Mike fumed but nodded and with a jerk of his head his loyal cohorts followed him as he walked away.

"Aw man! Here I was all ready to fight and once again you go and ruin it by talking." Edward froze as Jasper speared Emmett to a column with a frosty glare and he reacted on instinct as did Emmett. Emmett slammed Jasper back against a table and pinned him against it. Edward stepped closer and looked into Jasper's hard eyes.

"Jasper! Get a grip. Maria isn't here, nor is James, Laurent or Victoria. Relax and let the memory go."

After a tense couple of minutes Jasper shook his head and his eyes turned back to their usual light blue. Emmett released Jasper and Edward stepped back.

"Sorry. Did I become my old self again?"

Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder and laughed.

"Yeah ya did but you made that fag Mike Newton piss his pants and Eddie here talked you back to your lovable self."

Jasper forced a laugh and traced one of the many scars on his body. Edward shook his head and walked with Emmett and Jasper back to their table. Emmett pulled Rosalie down onto his lap when he sat down and smiled at Bella. Edward took his previous seat and kicked his feet up on the table. Jasper leaned back against a pillar and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Jasper?"

Edward turned to Bella and saw her staring at Jasper as Jasper took several deep, calming breaths. He frowned as she continued to stare.

"Don't worry, little waifer. Jasper is a little high strung right now and the whole thing with Mike set him off."

Rose elbowed Emmett in the gut and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Bella and smiled at her.

"Jasper has a little dark history and from time to time certain things set him off since the history is still recent."

The emotions and unasked questions that swirled around in Bella's eyes mesmerized Edward. Her lips were pursed as she sat in deep thought and she wrinkled her nose as well. This was the most expressive he had ever seen Bella and it fascinated him. The bell rang and Bella snapped out of her thoughts.

"What class do you have now, Bella?"

All of them walked out of the cafeteria and Bella looked at her schedule to answer Rosalie's question.

"Biology."

Edward smiled as she had class with him and Rosalie smirked. He rolled his eyes and shifted his backpack. Rosalie's smirk disappeared and she shot Edward a dangerous look.

"You have biology with Edward then."

Bella's peaceful expression dropped and she glanced up at Edward in…was that apprehension? Edward opened the door to the classroom for Bella and walked in after her. He almost bumped into her but stopped himself and groaned. Mike Newton sat at an empty table and from the way he kept staring at Bella he hoped she would sit in the empty seat or the teacher would assign her there. Edward noticed that Bella's attention was focused on Casey Smith and he managed to suppress a shudder. Casey had noticed him however, smiled and waved her hand. Casey then noticed who he was standing with and glared at Bella. Bella's reaction? To cringe and Edward shot Casey a glare.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen and I presume you, young lady are Ms. Isabella Swan? If you would take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan we can start class."

Edward pulled Bella's seat out for her and dropped into his own seat. He heard Mike Newton curse him under his breath and Casey hiss. Their teacher gave them some work to do and let the class run itself as he graded papers. Edward watched in fascination as Bella filled out her worksheet and double-checked her answers.

"Please stop staring at me."

"I'm sorry. I just noticed that you seemed to stiffen up when Casey Smith glared at you. I can assure you Bella that she is harmless and do not be afraid to tell us if she or anyone else is bothering you."

Edward smiled at Bella and tried not to loom over her but at his six-foot stature to her five foot four it was impossible. Instead of making it more awkward Edward made sure to angle his body behind her as he had seen Jasper do with Alice so many times before. However, Bella sidestepped away from him and moved closer to the edge of the table. This surprised Edward as he thought that his nonverbal cue would give her a sense of security and protection but instead it seemed to frighten her. Once again Bella's story piqued Edward's interest as Bella had suffered major emotional trauma and he was beginning to suspect physical abuse as well.

"Okay class. As I'm sure you've noticed we are working on…"

Edward let the teacher's words wash over him as he already knew the material and instead he kept sneaking quick looks at Bella. The rest of the class went by him in a blur and the bell rang. Edward packed up his stuff and smiled at Bella as he nodded to the door and for her to go ahead of him. Bella didn't look him in the eye but did as he asked and walked out of the classroom. Edward made sure to block Casey's view and body from Bella as they left the classroom and he stopped short so not to run into Bella as she stood in front of the door. There was a constant stream of traffic from the students switching classes and Bella appeared to not want to move forward into the teeming mass of students.

"Bella!"

Alice's crystal clear, bubbly voice sounded over the chatter of students and a moment later she cut through the throng of students as easy as could be. Alice stopped a foot in front of Bella and held out her hand.

"Rose sent me to come get you as you have gym with her and she would have come herself but she's tied up."

"It's all right Alice. I can walk her there."

"Silly silly Edward. We both know that if Rosalie doesn't get her way then something dastardly will happen to one or both of us."

Jasper and Pierce stepped out the stream of students and Alice naturally gravitated over to Pierce's side. Jasper on the other hand walked over to stand next to Bella and he grinned down at her.

"Kind of bothersome isn't it?"

When Bella didn't answer it didn't seem to deter Jasper and he held out his arm. Edward went to move forward and put a stop to this (he didn't dare look too far into the why) but Bella didn't move to take Jasper's arm and Edward stayed put. Once again Jasper didn't seem perturbed at Bella's lack of trust and shared a look with Bella. After that he stepped out into the throng of students and as usual the students parted like the red sea. Alice giggled and skipped into the empty space behind Jasper, dragging Pierce along with her. Edward saw the briefest and smallest of smiles on Bella's face before she followed after Alice and Jasper.

* * *

><p>Bella sat on the bleachers in the gym in a pair of Rosalie's sweats and watched a rather competitive pick-up game of basketball. Rosalie sat in front of Bella to her left and leafed through a tuner car magazine while occasionally looking up and rolling her eyes at Emmett's antics as he took part in the basketball game. Luckily enough for Bella her first day in gym was a sit down day as the regular gym teacher was out sick and the substitute was just there to pick up a paycheck. Bella took this opportunity to watch Emmett intently as he played his basketball game and she sketched various poses or moments for a future painting.<p>

"If I wasn't so sure that Emmett was wrapped around my little finger I might be worried about how closely you are watching my man."

Bella jumped and blushed at Rosalie's comment. The other girl wasn't looking up at Bella but Bella knew that was because Rosalie knew how easily Bella was overwhelmed. This bothered her as not being a problem or extra work was ingrained into Bella from her childhood but it also comforted her as she knew at some level Rosalie understood.

"He is just so _alive _when he plays."

"That he is. Wouldn't have him any other way either."

Rosalie spun around and faced Bella while placing her tuner car magazine on the bleacher next to her. The beautiful blonde grinned as she looked up at Bella and waggled her eyebrows. Bella blushed but smiled and allowed her hair to fall over her face.

"Hmmm. So not as innocent as you make yourself out to be huh Bella? How scandalous and I wouldn't let Alice know or she will never leave you alone until you tell her all the details."

"Now what did you say to make her that shade of red Rosie?"

Emmett's timely arrival stopped Bella from having to defend herself but she saw Rosalie wink before spinning back around to face her boyfriend. She smiled as Emmett leaned in real close and despite Rosalie's squeal and beating his chest with her fists he kissed her cheek. He grinned at Bella, winked and then jumped back down the bleachers and rejoined the pick-up game.

"Ugh gross. What is it with men that think we like them all sweaty and in our personal space?"

"You didn't seem to mind all that much."

"Oh you are sneaky Bella."

Bella smiled and pulled out her battered sketchbook for the remainder of the class. She felt comfortable with Rosalie and didn't mind the little teasing between them as Rosalie never pushed her too far. At that thought Bella delved deeper into her sketchbook and jumped when the bell rang to signal the end of the period. She put her sketchbook into her bag, slung her bag over her shoulder and followed behind Rosalie as they walked down from the top of the bleachers to meet Emmett who had gone to the locker room to change into his school clothes.

"How's it hanging little waifer? Hope Rosie didn't scare you off too bad. Ow! What was that for woman?"

Bella followed a step behind the flirty couple but knew that they kept looking back at her over their shoulders. She chose to ignore this and looked out at the tree line of the large forest that the town of Forks, Washington nestled itself into. As far as her eyes could see there was a sea of different shades of green mixed with brown. She felt a tug behind her belly button to go explore the woods, almost like something was calling her but at the same time the same feeling warned her away. Bella wasn't one to believe in mythical, imaginary creatures such as vampires or wolves but she knew that the supernatural did exist. The Good Book said so and while her faith remained a little vague…

"Bella?"

Bella turned at the sound of Jasper's voice and became caught up in his dark blue eyes. Unlike Alice who had light, almost colorless blue eyes Jasper's eyes were almost black in their hue. His curly mop of dirty blonde and rakish ringlets fell into his eyes but the intensity of his gaze never waivered or lessened.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Jasper didn't push for more information even though it looked like Alice and Edward wanted to and the six of them walked out to where the cars were parked. Bella noticed that a sleek, red and black racing bike leaned on its kickstand next to Edward's silver Volvo and she heard Jasper chuckle. He walked over to the bike and unlocked the helmet from the handlebars.

"Yes this is mine. I went back home during my free period and rode my bike back as I want to go for a little ride since the weather is cooperating for today. If you want I can give you a ride back to the house, pick up one of the spare helmets and you can join me?"

"Um no, thank you, but no."

Bella saw the briefest flash of resignation in Jasper's eyes but a quick, easy smile tugged on his lips the next second. He straddled the bike and turned the key. Bella took a deep breath and took a step closer to the bike.

"But um, maybe next time?"

"Sure thing Bella."

The feeling of warmth and the tingle of butterflies in Bella's stomach made Bella smile a little and she nodded her head before stepping away from Jasper. He started up his bike, slipped on his full-face helmet and rode away.

"Why don't you come with me and Emmett to the grocery store to pick up some things for Esme for dinner tonight Bella? Unless you want to go back home?"

Bella nodded at Rosalie and agreed to go with them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice's face fall and Edward's jaw tighten but the door to Emmett's jeep blocked her view as he opened it for her.

* * *

><p>After dinner, which consisted of the entire family getting together out on the back deck having a barbeque in the evening sun, found Bella sitting in a hammock by Esme's garden in the backyard. Her sketchbook was laid out across her lap and her leather pencil holder was in the hammock beside her. Everything around Bella was in motion, the butterflies flying about, a few squirrels chattering in the tree branches and a hummingbird flitting about from one exotic looking flower to the next but Bella sat motionless. One of the water fountains had captured her attention and Bella was staring intently at the water as it fell from the lip of the fountain to the small pool beneath it. She was doing her best to try and notice the individual streams or droplets of water but found no luck in her endeavor so far.<p>

"Care for some company?"

Carlisle's quiet voice drew Bella out of her meditative-like state and she looked up to see him standing on her right. He had changed out of his clean-pressed shirt, tie and slacks and wore a pair of jeans and pullover sweater instead. The garb surprised Bella as she would have never thought Carlisle would wear something so…so…normal.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh! No. I was just um, never mind."

Carlisle walked over to one of the trees and sat down with his back to the tree. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs at his ankles.

"Esme first built this garden because she said she had nothing to do. Being a simple housewife was never in her game plans for her life and she didn't want to slave in the kitchen all day either. So I suggested she start a garden and opened a line of credit at Newton Outfitter's and other stores that might help her. One day, a few months later I came home to see my beautiful wife jumping up and down and running to the window every five seconds."

"She had flowers didn't she?"

"Well no. But she did have little shoots and stems."

Bella smiled and tucked a tendril of hair back behind her ear. Renee had been the same way when she had decided to start her own garden on a whim. It had fallen to Bella to maintain it as like mostly everything Renee's interest died a few weeks later.

"My mother was the same way. So excited about everything. Every aspect of life excited her and she wanted to understand it all perfectly before she moved onto something else. Or her attention was sparked by something different, something better."

"And I am going to guess that this left you to either continue on with your mother's passing interest or to clean it up."

"Yes."

Bella turned away from Carlisle because talking about her mother still hurt as it was too soon and left her feeling too raw. It pained Bella that she didn't have any of her art pieces from Arizona here in Forks but she wasn't selfish enough to think that she could have everything.

"What about you Bella? Have any passing hobbies or concentrated interests?"

Bella fingered her sketchbook and ran her thumb along the well-worn pages. Every page in this particular sketchbook was full of different ideas but what separated this sketchbook from the rest was that the sketches on these pages were the ones that became paintings. Paintings that she took the most time on and back in Phoenix would only show her art teacher.

"Yes. Only one concentrated interest but I have dabbled in many different things with my mother."

Alice's excited chatter spared Bella anymore of Carlisle's gentle probing and Bella turned her head to see Alice skipping down the path with one of the house phones in her hands. The other girl handed the phone to Carlisle with a tilt of her head and cheerful smile.

"It's that fellow Rick again. He says it's rather urgent."

"I see. Thank you Alice."

Carlisle smiled at both girls and was already walking back to the house as he talked in low tones with the Rick character on the other end of the line. Alice replaced Carlisle now, sitting where he had sat and she let her head rest back against the tree with a happy sigh.

"It really is peaceful out here. Esme spends most of her free time out here humming away as she toils and develops her green thumb. Whatcha working on?"

"I'm watching and waiting."

"Seriously? Are you watching the grass grow or something?"

Bella gave a small, faint smile at Alice's incredulous tone and how she had turned to face Bella with her legs crossed underneath her and chin in her hands. Once again Bella was reminded at how similar Alice and Renee were and the heartache caused her to turn away her face for a moment.

"In a manner of speaking yes. However I wasn't watching the grass. I was watching the fountain."

"The fountain?"

It amused Bella when Alice turned her upper body around and stared at the fountain for a few minutes as if she was trying to understand Bella's apparent fixation with the lawn ornament. Alice turned back around and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see it. Water falls out of it, falls into the miniature pond and is pumped back to the top to repeat the cycle. What's so interesting about that?"

"Nothing if you don't take the time to study it. Tell me Alice, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Shop of course. Whenever Carlisle and Esme will allow me to that is."

"What draws you to the shopping?"

"Are you serious? What girl doesn't like to shop and play dress up with her friends?"

Bella's smile disappeared as she wondered what she had gotten herself into and inclined her head. Alice's eyes widened and her shoulders fell.

"You don't. And once again I have inserted my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry Bella, I'm trying to get to know you and all but I keep bungling up. First with the overdramatic welcoming decorations, then encroaching on your personal space, trying to get inside your head at school today and now bashing on your apparent lack for shopping."

"It's all right Alice. I know that I am not the easiest of people to be around right now and I apologize for that."

"Carlisle and Esme told us a little bit about you before you arrived here a couple days ago but they weren't that forthcoming with the information. All they said was that you were a beautiful girl with a wide, caring heart."

Bella blushed and let her hair fall in front of her face in her usual defensive measure. She inhaled, got her bearings and then brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm rather plain and I have a major sucker complex. They didn't tell you anything else?"

"No, They said you were a rather private, quiet individual but quiet is an understatement. You hardly make any noise."

"Ingrained into me since as far back as I can remember I'm afraid."

Bella stood up from the hammock and packed away her art supplies. She smiled thinly at Alice over her shoulder and walked back to the house. She felt like her privacy had been breached and even though she understood it was for her benefit, it still made her wonder just exactly what was said about her and even more, what everyone knew about her. Esme had her back turned to her in the kitchen so Bella slipped by without being noticed, climbed the stairs and padded over to Carlisle's closed office door. She knocked quietly, three times and heard Carlisle call out for her to enter. She slipped inside, closed the door behind her and walked forward until she stood a few paces from the front of his desk.

"Yes Bella? What can I do for you?"

"Just how much do you know about me? Besides the fact of why I'm here and why I jump at every small noise or the lightest touches."

Bella met Carlisle's eyes with defiance and a little hurt. The emotions she was feeling, anger and worthlessness, warred inside of her and made her chest feel like it was about to explode. Carlisle met her gaze for several long moments and with a sigh took off his glasses to polish them.

"I take it that one of my other children have been prying again?"

"Alice."

"You'll have to forgive her Bella as she is a curious person by nature and you have piqued everyone's interest in this house. Esme and I know more than the children do, you know that, and my other children wish to know more about you but Esme and I have a rule. Each child we take in, unless it's life threatening or will butt heads with others in this house, will have their individual story kept private until they feel it is okay to share it. Such a courtesy was given to you and Esme and I will not break it."

Bella sighed as she already knew this. Carlisle was avoiding her question. She clasped her hands behind her back and lifted her chin.

"I already know this. I am asking what else it is that you know about me as a person and individual."

Carlisle's face softened and his expression changed to one of understanding and infinite patience.

"Esme and I know that you are a beautiful, caring young woman who supports others as best as she can or knows how. Your mother Renee for example. We also know that you love to paint and are rather good at it. We have purchased several of your pieces over the past two years as I am an avid art collector and this was before we even knew you as a young woman. Your latest piece, _A Man and His Duty_, is downstairs in the den as I bought it the night of what was supposed to be your latest gala exhibit."

"It was you. You are the wealthy benefactor my old art teacher was talking about whenever I asked where my pieces kept going."

"Yes. Although I had to fight tooth and nail for some of the pieces as you have a growing fan base and some are just as wealthy and influential as I am fortunate enough to be."

Bella's anger and sense of betrayal vanished and she looked down at the soft carpet underneath her feet. She felt foolish as deep down she knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't betray her trust but Bella had fought hard to retain who she was over the years. She expressed herself through her work, through her paintings and actions, not by words.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle Bella and is a culture shock for you but you don't need to be afraid within the walls of this house. No bad elements can touch you here and I wish for this to be your safe haven."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I won't make these mistakes again."

"You didn't make any mistakes Bella. You are becoming the young woman everyone told us about once again after a traumatic ordeal and this takes time."

Bella nodded and looked back over her shoulder at the closed office door. Carlisle nodded, put back on his glasses and with one final warm smile went back to his paperwork. Once outside of Carlisle's office Bella saw the rest of the Cullen children trying to look busy and not like they were trying to eavesdrop. Annoyance ran through Bella and she walked down the hallway to the stairs without a word or glance at any of them. On the ground level Bella turned to walk into the foyer and stopped on the polished marble floor as she tried to figure out where the den was. She wanted to see her paintings that Carlisle had mentioned, the ache for something familiar nearly overwhelming and Bella knew this was because Carlisle had mentioned bits and pieces of her life from Phoenix were so close.

"What do you need Bella? You look like you want to go somewhere but don't know how to get there."

At the sound of Esme's voice Bella turned around and saw the older woman standing in one of the many doorways branching off the foyer drying her hands on a dishtowel. Deciding to come out of her shell a little bit Bella gave a small smile and tugged on the loose ends of her hair.

"The den?"

"To the left. Oh Jasper, would you be a dear and show Bella the den?"

"Sure Esme. Right over here Bella."

Bella's eyes tightened but she didn't want to create a scene so she followed Jasper down a set of stairs but her annoyance vanished as she saw the room. A pool table dominated the center of the room and throw chairs were off to one side but Bella's attention was drawn to a small alcove. She walked over to the smaller anteroom and smiled her first real smile since she arrived in Forks. Three of her paintings hung on three different panels and Bella's eyes lingered on the one she had named _Serenity_. Bella had painted her mother putzing around in her garden but like usual, Bella had hidden her mother's identity through layers and layers of small details and Bella had been sad to see this one go. Still, the monies received from her artwork had off set Charlie's tempers and foul moods so it had been worth it.

"You like art Bella?"

Jasper's voice and sudden presence made Bella jumpy but unlike Edward or Alice, Jasper's presence was comfortable. Bella had seen his physical scars and she knew one did not get that many without carrying some emotional baggage.

"You could say that."

"Carlisle really likes this particular artist. Says that they're an up and coming artist and that the artist puts their soul into their work. Or something like that."

Bella smiled and looked at her paintings one more time. She noticed a few empty panels and wondered whom else Carlisle was going to put up in the alcove. It didn't matter though as Bella felt like she had an anchor here in Forks and that brought her a sense of peace.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later<em>

There was a light drizzle coming down over the small town of Forks over the weekend and it found Bella standing in front of her full-body mirror coaching herself to ask permission from Carlisle to go to the woods outside of the school. For as long as she could remember Bella knew that if she wanted something, wanted to go somewhere or even wanted to speak Charlie had to explicitly approve of it. Carlisle on the other hand, was more open, more accepting and had yet to give her a firm no on anything. A knock on Bella's door startled her and Bella hurried to open it.

"Hey Bella. Dinner's almost ready. Oh is that real?"

Before Bella could stop Alice, the other girl moved into her room and over to the bay window where Bella had hung up some of Renee's beads. When Alice ran her fingers over the assorted beads Bella finally did something about her discomfort and edged Alice away from the window.

"You said something about dinner?"

"Oh right. Come on."

Bella flinched and pulled her hand out of Alice's but made sure she was walking towards the door so the movement of pulling her hand away wasn't so sharp. The two of them walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Bella behind Alice and Bella moved to the working part of the kitchen to help Esme. Alice walked over to stand around the table with everyone else but Bella paid this no mind as she grabbed the plates and utensils. She slipped out to the table and set it for dinner. Esme had already put the glasses and a water pitcher out on the table so Bella leaned back against the wall after she was sure nothing else could be done.

"Where did the…? Oh there they are. Who set the table already?"

"I did. You looked a little busy Esme."

"You're such a sweetheart Bella. Thank you."

Bella nodded but she didn't miss the fact that Esme's gaze lingered a few seconds too long and that her lips pursed for a moment. Still, the moment passed and at a gesture from Carlisle everyone sat down. Carlisle said grace and then the food was passed around as everyone broke out into conversation. Bella just sat back and enjoyed it, loving the warm atmosphere.

"Everything all right Bella?"

At the sound of Jasper's quiet voice on her right side Bella turned her head and looked at him. He looked at her with a warm but powerful gaze and Bella almost felt hypnotized like those fairytale girls did in the romance fantasy novels she read as a child. He took a sip from his glass but his eyes never left hers and after a moment Bella mentally shook herself.

"I'm fine Jasper. I've never had…it's been a while since I've had a dinner like this is all."

"You mean crowded, noisy, excitable and chaotic?"

"No, you're not looking deep enough. Underneath all that is a deep sense of peace, friendship and love. It's rather intoxicating."

Bella blushed at her admission but that strange sense of calm she got whenever Jasper was around settled over her like a jacket protecting from the autumn chill. She felt Rosalie's gaze on her from her left (Rosalie and Jasper were sitting on either side of her) and she broke her gaze with Jasper to acknowledge Rosalie. The beautiful blonde simply smiled and squeezed the top of Bella's thigh underneath the table before admonishing Emmett over eating too fast.

"Have any plans for tomorrow Bella? Sundays are lazy around here but we do try and get together to have a nice dinner."

"If I may Carlisle, I'd like to go take a walk through the woods for a few hours tomorrow. I've never seen such forestry and the colors are so vibrant."

"Sure Bella. You don't need to ask and I'm sure someone would love to go with you."

Carlisle's warm expression and smile made the butterflies in Bella's stomach settle and she nodded her head. She could feel the 'children's' curious gazes though but Esme saved Bella from this by standing up and saying she had baked a pie for desert. Her admonishing tone about clearing the table first though almost made Bella giggle and Bella stood up to put her plate in the dishwasher but Jasper beat her to it.

"Here Bella, let me have that. You set the table after all and it wouldn't be fair if you had to clear as well."

"It's quite all right Jasper. I don't mind."

"I insist. Take a load off and relax."

Bella caved, not used to Jasper's warm but powerful gaze yet and she walked over to the bay window in the living room next to the kitchen. A small smile crossed her face as she thought about what she would find in the woods tomorrow. She didn't know why she felt compelled to go exploring but she had long ago learned to listen to her 'gut-feeling'. Carlisle walked up and stood next to her looking out the bay window.

"I don't know what you intend to gather from the forest Bella as it's towards the end of autumn here in Forks and the color has all but faded to reveal bare naked trees. Not much color to paint from I'm afraid."

"Color is important yes but I've learned that shapes, textures and lines can spark an idea which turns into something new entirely."

"You're referencing this towards your painting _Can You See It_ correct?"

Bella smiled and nodded. At one point she had been fascinated with the idea of painting something hidden inside the larger image. In theory, the idea was fascinating but as Bella had found out, bringing the theory to practicality had been much harder than she had anticipated. Still, her finished work had left her with a sense of pride and an A plus on her final.

"A rich banker purchased that piece my old art teacher told me."

"Ah yes. I believe that was my friend Aro Volturi. I see him at meetings and art galleries from time to time. He has outbid me on many pieces of yours along with his two brothers Marcus and Cairo."

"I never thought my paintings would garner so much attention."

Carlisle laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Like Jasper, Carlisle's touch didn't bother Bella that much and she gave him a strained smile. He nodded at her effort and then stepped back into the kitchen when Esme announced that dessert was ready. With one final look at the forest outside Bella turned and joined everyone back in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Bella bundled up in a winter coat, scarf and mittens scribbling out a note for Carlisle and Esme where she was going and that she would be back in time for dinner. She also mentioned not to worry about her as she had the cell phone Carlisle had given to her upon her arrival and money for food. She planned to be out all day but would call around lunchtime to let Carlisle know she was okay.<p>

With the note finished, Bella walked out the backdoor, across the backyard through Esme's gardens and into the forest. Immediately she paused as she could feel her skin tingling with the excitement of going someplace new and with a smile Bella continued walking through the woods. Over the next few hours Bella lost herself in the silent beauty of the forest and occasionally she would stop to take a picture when something caught her eye.

She hadn't noticed that she had cleared through the forest and was out on the beach until she heard the waves lapping against the shore. This made Bella pause as she knew from her Google readings that the only beach near Forks was called La Push and a mix of local Indian tribes mainly populated the area. As if to emphasize this point Bella saw a tall, powerful looking young man running up the beach in her direction and Bella studied him through her artist eyes. The young man was tall, somewhere around six foot Bella imagined, his muscular athletic body highlighted through his graceful and rapid movements and he had a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Morning."

Bella nodded back at the young man as he passed, his voice gruff and slightly winded from his exercise and Bella watched him for a few more seconds before walking down towards the water. She didn't get too close, having no desire to get wet and she imagined that the water would be freezing. The young man from earlier jogged back over and he stood facing her on her right side.

"Who are you?"

The nature and tone of his question made Bella fold in on herself as it reminded her of how Charlie would grill Renee about her comings and goings and where she went. The young man must have realized how he sounded as his cold, authoritative demeanor vanished as he rubbed the back of his head through his hair and a sheepish look was on his face.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. I meant to say that my name is Jacob Black and I don't recognize you."

"That would be because I just moved here from Arizona and I haven't left my new house since I arrived late last week."

"Oh I remember now. You're the new girl from in-town and your living with the Cullen's."

Bella nodded, her earlier assessment of Jacob changing as she saw that he was rather like a puppy. Fierce and tough when you first meet them but once you get past their initial roughness they were a lot warmer. Jacob's body language was relaxed now, confident in his demeanor and Bella could see that he was a heartthrob if his body was anything to go by.

"You checking me out new girl? Like my bod huh?"

"N-no! I was just admiring your tattoo."

Jacob laughed, a hearty, booming laugh and turned his body so the shoulder his tattoo was on faced her. He looked down at it and Bella could see the pride in his eyes.

"Yeah a couple of us guys from the rez got em'. Hurt like a bitch to get it though."

"It's beautiful."

"You got a name new girl?"

"Bella Swan."

At the mentioning of her name Bella could tell she made a mistake of some kind as Jacob's eyes darkened and his body tensed up. He faced front and Bella saw his fists clench. With a sudden insight she realized the faux paus that she made as this was the runaway sun of Billy Black, a cop from Charlie's old department and she remembered the pain and anger in Billy's tone whenever he spoke about Jacob. The reason Bella hadn't immediately recognized Jacob was because Billy always called him 'Jake' and she knew that there was little love lost between the two.

"My old man send you huh? Trying to get me to come home and realize the error of my ways by sending a beautiful girl?"

Bella blushed at the comment but she shook her head and turned her body so she faced Jacob. She wanted to reach out and touch him but they had just met and Jacob was clearly angry. From her memories of Charlie, Bella knew that an angry man was at his lowest point and at his most unpredictable. A lesson Bella had learned the hard way many times.

"No. I didn't recognize you until your sudden attitude change."

A few moments passed in tense silence for Bella but Jacob sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He rolled his neck and swung his arms.

"Well it would make no sense and be bad manners if I was mean to you just because you know my old man. Plus you're freezing and I need to get back to the rez. Wanna come along?"

The blinding smile and brightness of Jacob's eyes made Bella feel a lot more at ease with Jacob and she nodded slowly. The two turned to walk back towards where Jacob said the reservation was and Bella noticed that although Jacob stood close he didn't get too close and Bella wondered if he knew about her past. Or if her desire for space and privacy was just that apparent.

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

Edward walked downstairs into the kitchen around noon, music book in hand and looked around to see if Bella was in the immediate area. When he didn't find her in the kitchen, living room, dining room or den (he overheard Esme ask Jasper to take her down there and they didn't come back up to the ground level for fifteen minutes) he wondered where she was. He knew she wasn't in her room because he knew Bella to be an early riser, she wasn't up on the third floor (Edward had seen her lingering up there after Esme had given her a tour of the house) and he glanced out back towards Esme's gardens to see if she was there but she wasn't. Confused and bewildered Edward got his breakfast ready and sat down at his seat at the kitchen table.

"Afternoon Edward. Thanks for stealing all the hot water in the shower."

"Shut it Emmett. You know I didn't."

"Oh I happen to agree with Emmett this time Edward. Your hair not have its usual poofiness this morning?"

"Hey! Your hair is longer than mine Jasper!"

The three young men bickered back and forth and Edward knew it was all in good fun but truth be told he was a little annoyed with Jasper. Jasper had a connection with Bella, something that only Rosalie had established quite as quickly and Edward was jealous. He knew that Alice was frustrated as well because Bella clammed up as soon as Alice approached and Edward knew that Emmett was neutral.

"Good afternoon my sons. Glad to see that you are finally awake."

The three 'sons' greeted their adoptive father with a respectful good morning and each one of them stood up to kiss Esme's cheek. Rosalie and Alice came down the stairs at that moment and more greetings were spread around. Carlisle's cell phone rang and he had a quiet conversation for a few minutes before hanging up. Edward noticed with a curious stare that Carlisle shared a smile and nod with a somewhat worried Esme and at this Esme's expression relaxed a little.

"Carlisle, where is Bella? She wasn't in her room this morning when I woke up and Rose and I haven't seen her since we woke up."

"Bella is out on a short nature walk Alice. She said she would be back in time for dinner."

Edward's eyebrows raised at this as he hadn't expected Bella to walk out into the expansive woods around Forks on her own. She seemed so timid and too afraid to do something like that. The thought left Edward's mind however as he had a paper to write on musical theory and he finished his breakfast quickly as he wanted to hang out with Bella some later this evening. He couldn't do that with this half unfinished paper hanging over his head and Edward left to return to his room to finish his paper after putting his bowl in the sink.

* * *

><p>Bella laughed at the joke being told at Jake's expense and when Jake tackled Seth she put her hand over her mouth. The entire Quileute tribe sat around a few large bonfires and lunch had been served several hours ago. Bella had been amazed at the warmth and sense of family displayed in the tribe and not once did she feel like she was intruding. Jake's introduction had seen to that when the two of them first arrived many hours ago and Jake's girlfriend Renesmee, better known as Nessie had taken to Bella almost immediately.<p>

_"We're long lost best friends you and I Bella Swan. You'll see. You won't want to leave later today because I am simply that awesome."_

What amazed Bella the most is that none of the people in the tribe tried to touch her once. Except for light, gentle touches on her wrist, arm or shoulder Bella hadn't been touched where she couldn't see the movement coming. Gathering up all of her courage Bella had talked to one of the tribe elders wives, Emily and asked her about it.

_"We know that you are afraid Bella. We can feel it and we know that many bad spirits plague your body and mind at the moment. We will support you and nourish you as we pray for your healing."_

The warm spirituality that Emily displayed had left Bella feeling a little confused but at peace at the same time. She could see why Billy always talked about the Quileute's and his old tribe in such wistful tones and Bella knew that she would return. Everyone was so inclusive here and there was no sense of urgency or need to prove ones worth. The Quileute's were a team in every sense of the word and when one of their members was hurt the whole tribe would stoop down to help.

"I gotta get you home Bella as it's getting close to dinner time and you said the Cullen's were expecting you back by then."

"Oh. That's right."

Bella stood up, the cozy native blanket of the Quileute tribe falling from her shoulders and Nessie took it. She slung the woven fabric over her shoulder and held out her hands. In between her fingers she held a woven bracelet that Bella had seen the beautiful Indian girl weaving all day along with the other young women in the tribe.

"Here you go Bella. Your first friendship bracelet to remember your new best friend by."

"Thank you. It looks beautiful."

Bella held out her wrist at Nessie's instruction and smiled when Nessie attached the bracelet to Bella's wrist. Nessie stepped back and smiled with her hands on her hips.

"There you go. An official member of the tribe now."

Over the next few minutes Bella said her goodbyes to the people she had met over the course of the day and walked beside Jake as he led her over to a small building. He pulled open both doors and Bella gasped as she saw the Harley sitting parked on the concrete floor.

"My pride and joy as I built her from the ground up myself. Here you go."

Jake handed Bella a helmet and Bella hesitated with a nervous grin. Jake straddled the bike and looked back over at her. An understanding look came over his face and he grinned.

"First time ever riding a bike?"

"Jake this is not a bike. This is a monster on two wheels."

"Come on Bella, it's not that scary. Don't you trust me?"

At his puppy dog look Bella sighed and buckled the helmet on her head. She slid in behind Jake and Jake helped readjust her position so she was more comfortable and safer. With that accomplished he turned around and kicked the bike to life, the roar echoing in the garage. Bella was nervous but at the rumbles and throaty power of the Harley her nervousness fell away to excitement and she squeezed Jake tightly when he pulled out of the garage. The ride home was exhilarating for Bella and she knew that Jake was taking the long, scenic route back to the Cullen's house just for her. Fifteen minutes later Jake rode them into town and up the streets to the top of the hill where the Cullen's house was. He came to a stop and revved the engine one final time before switching the kill switch.

"So? What'd ya think?"

"I think that we will be doing this again Jake."

"Glad to hear it. Here, let me help you."

Jake undid the strap to her helmet and helped her off the bike. Or more like lifted her off the bike and Bella giggled at the absurdity of how strong he was. She wondered if he was stronger than Emmett and the images playing in her mind made her laugh. Jake looked at her funny and Bella waved her hand.

"Its nothing. I was just imagining what would happen if you wrestled Emmett and who would win."

"I would of course. No one has beaten me since I was fifteen."

The front door opening caused Bella's retort to die on her tongue and she looked over her shoulder to see who had come outside. Carlisle led the way but every one of the Cullen's followed behind and Bella wondered why. Jasper whistled and walked in a circle around Jake's bike.

"Wow my man. An impressive bike with impressive modifications. Very nice."

Bella saw Jake grin and his chest puffed out in pride. She rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs. Jake deflated quickly and Bella smirked at him. At Carlisle's quiet cough Bella flushed and turned around.

"I'm sorry. Carlisle, this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you sir. Your work in the hospital has motivated my tribe's doctors and midwives to do better and your journals are a great help to them."

"You're from the Quileute reservation out in La Push aren't you son?"

"Yes I am."

Bella knew that Jake was doing his best to impress Carlisle and prove that he wasn't just some deadbeat wild boy from the reservation as Jake and a few of the other boys had told Bella that this is the perception they had. Bella knew this was because they didn't have as great of resources and the money that some people in the town of Forks had and she had told Jake she wouldn't treat him this way.

"Well I thank you for bringing Bella back safely and on time Jacob. Care to stay for dinner?"

"Uh, no thank you Mr. Cullen. I have to get back to the rez as my girlfriend is making her chili tonight and I'm sure that your dinner would be delicious but-"

"You're babbling Jake."

Bella's soft comment shut Jacob up and he grinned at her. She smiled back and he retrieved her small side bag from one of the side bags on his Harley. Bella nodded and stepped back away from the bike. Jake put on his helmet and with a final nod kicked his bike to life again. He rode away and Bella turned to face the Cullen's. Jasper grinned at her and Bella looked at him curiously.

"Now you have no reason not to ride with me Bella as I can see that you aren't afraid of motorcycles."

"We'll have to see about that Jasper. It took a long while for Jake to get me on the bike and I see the way you ride."

Jasper's face fell and he rubbed the back of his head at the chuckles amongst the Cullen's. Bella smiled and took a step closer to him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't Jasper."

Jasper's bright blue eyes brightened again and he nodded with a smile. He gestured towards the house and with a hand on the small of Bella's back led her inside.

"Esme's made koogle Bella and that means you're in for a treat. Nothing beats Esme's koogle, fried green beans and fried chicken."

"Hush now Jasper. Not everyone is a southern boy and enjoys Deep South cooking like you do. There is plenty of left over's in the fridge from meals past Bella if you don't like it."

"What's koogle?"

Everyone laughed at Jasper's groan and when he covered his eyes with his free hand. Bella grinned, her mood still light from hanging out with the Quileute's and when Jasper began to describe koogle as best as he could with great enthusiasm Bella felt him grow closer to her by just a little.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Bella fell into a new routine in her new life of living in Forks, Washington and she felt some of her anxiety decrease because of this. Routines were good as one knew what to expect from day to day and if there were any changes in the daily plan one could react accordingly. For example, while living in Phoenix Bella had come to expect that Charlie would get up at five am, fumble around in the bathroom until six, clunk downstairs to get his first cup of coffee (and sometimes beer) and then be out the door by six thirty This of course was only one of the events in Bella's old routine but from this she knew not to creep out of her room until six fifteen in the morning or she would run the risk of running into Charlie.<p>

"…and Ernest Hemmingway wrote specifically to this point from his book…."

Now Bella's old routine had to be scrapped in favor of a new one because she was not one of three but instead one of seven and the dynamics of it all changed her plans. To use her previous example, Bella would wake up at five thirty, take her shower in the girls bathroom (Carlisle and Esme had seen the wisdom of having two separate bathrooms for each gender), dress while still in the bathroom and then walk downstairs to have a quiet breakfast with Carlisle as he got ready for his day at the hospital if he needed to go in. The two of them didn't talk much, both preferring the silence and morning sounds but Bella drew comfort from knowing that Carlisle knew her story and didn't press her to talk. This didn't stop Bella from talking to Carlisle however as he had such a unique approach to dealing with whatever was on Bella's mind that Bella became rather fond of their morning ritual.

"Bella. Bella. Class is over."

Bella shook her head and nodded to Alice to let the smaller girl know that she had heard her. It was the first time that Bella had ever spaced out in a class and as she packed up her notebook she found that her notes covering the class material were rather sparse. Frowning because this wasn't like her Bella packed up her class materials, slung her bag across her body and walked up the aisle. Alice walked by her side, chewing her lip and Bella sighed inwardly. The other Cullen girl had developed this habit of late and Bella had found out from listening to Rose and Emmett that this was how Alice debated on whether she should ask her question or not. Something that Bella had become wary of because no one knew what Alice was going to say when she was in a thoughtful or ponderous mood.

"What's in that notebook that you carry around and write in all the time Bella?"

"Which one? I have several."

Truth be told Bella was stalling as she knew _exactly_ which notebook Alice was referring to and she did not want to share this part of her life with anyone but Carlisle yet. The only reason that Bella was comfortable sharing her artistic side with Carlisle was because Carlisle already knew about it and must like her work having purchased several pieces of hers.

"The worn around the edges one. The one that you pull out when you feel like you are alone and scrutinize the contents of whatever it is in there like you are expecting to solve cancer or something."

Bella laughed softly, finding the deeply curious look on Alice's face out of character for the other girl and finding the expression humorous as well. Over the course of the past couple of weeks Bella had found herself becoming more and more comfortable with Rosalie and Jasper, especially Rosalie but tending to shy away from Edward and Alice. Emmett was neutral as Bella had quickly learned that hardly anything could faze the largest of the Cullen 'children' and Bella considered him neutral because whatever Rosalie liked Emmett liked. The main reason that Bella shied away from Edward and Alice was because of the way that Edward and Alice carried themselves. The two of them must have known some pain, be it emotional or physical as they resided in Carlisle's house but whatever it was the event(s) hadn't kept those two down long. Rosalie and Jasper on the other hand…they knew pain. It was evident in their eyes.

"Oh…that one… It's nothing really. Just a place for me to let my mind go blank and record whatever comes out."

"Kind of like a diary?"

"Um, no. But just as private as a diary would be."

Bella knew that Alice would be frustrated with her response and her lack of trusting Alice to see into the artistic part of her life but it all came back to the fact that Alice's demeanor brought back memories of Renee. And even though Bella knew that Alice didn't look like Renee at all, the ghost of her late mother lingered over Alice in a very obvious way to Bella.

"Hmm. If you say so. Why is Casey Smith glaring at you like that?"

Alice's question made Bella jerk her head up and when she locked gazes with the aforementioned girl Bella could see the anger in the other girl's eyes. Bella quickly looked away but she could feel Casey's glare burning holes into her.

"Something wrong Casey?"

"Oh nothing Alice. Lost in thought for a moment I guess."

"Then would you stop looking at Bella like you want her to drop dead on the spot? It's kind of creepy."

Bella looked up at Alice in shock at her breezy retort to Casey's comment and she was even more shocked when Casey didn't respond. Did the Cullen's have that much social power here at the high school?

"Come on Bella. We need to get home."

Alice's tone brooked no room for argument and Bella didn't want to but as she walked away from Casey she could feel the other girl's eyes searing into her back. Sparing one final glance over her shoulder Bella saw Casey's eyes narrow and a deceitful smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward was sitting on his bed reading from a textbook when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in. It's open."

When Alice walked through with Rose following behind Edward raised his eyebrows. Jasper and Emmett knocked next and let themselves in. Normally Edward would roll his eyes and make some sarcastic quip but for all of his siblings to be in his room at once and a thoughtful look on Alice's face, Edward knew something was wrong. Alice walked over and shut the door to Edward's bedroom before taking her seat back in Edward's computer chair.

"What's going on Alice?"

"I had an interesting situation with Casey Smith after school today with Bella. Casey was trying to murder Bella through looks alone and we all know that when Casey gets that particular look bad things are going to happen."

Edward narrowed his eyebrows and closed his textbook. He pursed his lips and ran his hands through his hair with a sigh.

"I was in biology class with Bella a few weeks ago and Casey was making Bella uncomfortable all throughout the class. Nothing overt or direct, but she kept shooting Bella subtle but heated glares and every time Bella is near Casey she tenses up."

"I noticed the same thing as well. In history I see Casey whispering something to Bella with a maliciously gleeful look on her face and Bella hides her tears behind her hair. What does Casey have on or against Bella?"

Edward smiled grimly and Alice chuckled. Jasper shot them an annoyed look but Edward raised his hand.

"Calm down Jasper. Casey Smith has set her sights on you ever since I told her I wouldn't date her last year at prom. Since you and I are the only available Cullen men we are apparently in high demand."

"I would have thought my steadfast and determined refusals to her advances would have deterred the girl."

"Boys we need to focus."

Rosalie's sharp, coldly determined tone brought the atmosphere in Edward's room down a few degrees and Edward could see that Rosalie's eyes were an icy blue. It looked like Casey had awakened Rosalie Hale-Cullen's ire and that was something no one wanted to do. Edward knew that Rosalie was the closest, besides Jasper to Bella and he knew that the two girls had connected on a basic level somehow.

"We don't leave Bella alone tomorrow whenever we can help it. Ever."

Everyone murmured their agreement and left Edward's room. Edward leaned back against his headboard, his hands behind his head and pondered his thoughts at the ceiling of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Bella walked down the hallway on her lunch break, choosing not to eat in favor of trying to find a quiet place to escape to while at school and the only time to do that was when the halls were clear. This also gave her breathing room from the Cullen children who were near her all day and Bella had to find out why. She put the thought out of her mind as she reached her locker and opened it. Her eyes narrowed and she rummaged through her locker. Anxiety began to set in ass he couldn't find her sketchbook and that anxiety turned into panic. Bella had put her sketchbook in her locker to hide it fro Alice so when the other girl asked about it Bella could say she didn't have it with her.<p>

"Bella is everything okay? We didn't see you at lunch. Bella what's wrong?"

Even Jasper's slight southern drawl didn't have the soothing effect it usually did on Bella as she was emptying her locker and still her sketchbook was missing. When nothing was left in her locker Bella slumped, holding onto the shelf of her locker in a white knuckled grip and a sinking, empty feeling was in her chest.

"No. Everything is not okay Jasper."

Bella picked up a fingernail on the shelf of her locker, the same color Casey Smith wore and Bella's eyes narrowed with angry tears. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a few seconds and put everything back in her locker. She shut her locker, a little more forcibly than normal and walked off.

"Bella wait! Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing Alice. I just need some fresh air is all."

Bella never stopped, her desire to be alone before she lost her composure almost overwhelming and she was out of the school in one of the courtyards a few moments later. She didn't stop walking. She didn't care that right now Rose was murderous and Jasper was contemplative. Right now Bella Swan was free-falling, a part of her foundation having been ripped away from her and this was not acceptable. Forks was supposed to be a safe haven for Bella, a fresh start and all that good stuff.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward paced back and forth in the living room, occasionally running his hands through his hair and waited with everyone else for one of the many phones they had to ring. Bella hadn't returned to her classes, hadn't called or answered her cell phone and it was now pushing eight in the evening. When Edward had told Carlisle about the incident this afternoon Carlisle had looked worried and headed for his office with Esme in tow. Edward hadn't been able to hear much but he could almost feel the intensity of the discussion and he looked up now as his 'parents' returned.

"Edward pacing a hole in the floor will not help the situation. Please sit down next to Jasper."

Edward did as Carlisle asked and everyone looked at Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the love seat, Alice perched on the window seat and Jasper sat on the couch.

"I know you all are worried about Bella but I must stress that none of you have ever dealt with or had experience with a person like Bella and because of this I must ask you to do something hard. Do not, do not, smother Bella when she returns."

"What? Why? How are we supposed to help her then?"

Edward nodded, agreeing with Alice's outburst but Carlisle's firm expression brooked no room for argument and Edward sighed.

"You are not to help her Alice. Bella has been broken, her faith in herself destroyed and she has been having others 'help' her all of her life."

Carlisle looked liked he wanted to say more but the sound of an engine coming up the driveway stopped everything and Edward went to look out the window but Carlisle speared him to his seat with a look.

"Esme, come with me please."

"Yes dear. Rosalie, please get the girls bathroom ready."

Once Carlisle and Esme were outside and front door shut behind them, Edward and everyone else but Rosalie peeked out the bay window. The Indian boy, Jacob, and two other Indian women stood next to Bella and a beat up pick-up truck sat in the driveway. The older of the Indian women was speaking to Carlisle and Bella had moved to stand next to Esme. Jacob and the Indian women left a few minutes later and Carlisle led Bella back into the house.

"…get a warm shower. We can talk after or tomorrow after you have slept on this."

"Okay. I'm sorry for worrying you Carlisle."

"I was expecting something like this Bella. There is no reason to beat yourself up over it."

The conversation stopped once Bella realized that everyone but Rosalie and Jasper (who had left around a minute ago with a small smile on his face) was in the room and Edward smiled. Esme huffed and ordered them all into the kitchen to help clean up from dinner. Edward glanced over his shoulder one more time but Bella wasn't looking at him.

* * *

><p>Bella stepped into her room after she finished her shower and she walked over to her vanity to grab her hairbrush. She had been nervous coming back to the Cullen household as she had fled to the reservation around noon earlier today, in desperate need for that sense of peace and had been accepted warmly. Eventually, Bella had to return to her life but Emily had proven once again that she understood and Jake and Nessie had rode along as well on the ride back. Even when Emily was talking to Carlisle, Jake and Nessie had stood close in support of Bella and smiled encouragingly at Bella as they left.<p>

Bella knew that she needed to bridge the gaps with the Cullen's, her new family and she took a deep breath. She gripped her hairbrush tightly but with her resolve strengthened Bella walked out of her room and down the hallway to Rosalie's room. She hesitated, her fist hovering in front of the door and with a sudden rush of nervous anticipation Bella knocked. Rosalie appeared on the other side of the door and smiled when she saw Bella. Without a word Rosalie stepped back, opened her bedroom door and Bella walked in. She heard Rosalie shut the door behind them and the other girl moved past Bella back into her room.

"I wanted to…I want…would you brush my hair for me?"

"Sure Bella. Have a seat on my bed."

It wasn't what Bella wanted to ask or say but her nerves were eating away at her and her resolve was weakening. Still, she sat down in front of Rosalie on the bed, handed her the hairbrush ad closed her eyes as she waited. Rosalie laughed softly and squeezed Bella's upper thigh.

"Don't be so tense Bella. I won't pull out your hair. I am jealous though as your hair is gorgeous."

"Um, thank you."

Bella sat still, rigid as a board when Rosalie first began to brush her hair but after a while Bella relaxed. There was a slight hum of Rosalie's space heater and the sound of the brush running through Bella's hair in the room but that was it. Ten minutes later Rosalie said she was done and rose up off her bed.

"You mind if I get changed for bed Bella?"

"No. Thank you for brushing my hair and I'll just go back to my room to sleep."

"No need Bella. Why don't you sleep in here tonight? You look like you need some good company."

Bella didn't answer. Rosalie was being so open and friendly, something Bella had never experienced before. At Rosalie's soft but insistent gaze Bella nodded and Rosalie smiled. She turned around, rummaged through her drawer in her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Bella went to turn around to give the other girl privacy when Rosalie pulled off her shirt but the ink on Rosalie's skin intrigued Bella. She would have never thought that a girl as beautiful as Rosalie would have tattoos but smattered across Rosalie's skin were small, intricate tattoos.

"Like my ink do you?"

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to stare."

Bella blushed and turned her head. She heard Rosalie walk over to her and the older girl turned Bella's face back in her direction.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We're both girls here and I'm comfortable in my own skin. Here."

Rosalie reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She covered her breasts with one arm and threw her bra into her hamper. Bella got a good look at the few tattoos on Rosalie's front and then even more so when Rosalie turned around to let her back tattoos show.

"What do they mean?"

"They're written in Latin and they represent my story. I got my first tattoo at the age of sixteen and got my latest one a few months ago. My design is almost complete but I need to wait for some more events in my life before my design is complete."

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

Bella did turn her head when Rosalie slid her jeans down her legs and only looked back at Rosalie when the other girl sat down on the bed. Without a word both girls slipped under the covers and Rosalie turned off the lights.

"Rosalie?"

"Hmm."

"Aren't you curious?"

Bella waited, laying tense in the bed and worrying her bottom lip.

"Yes I am but you need to move at your own pace. I suspect what might have happened to you and my heart bleeds for you but you will speak when you are ready."

"And what do you suspect?"

"Come here Bella."

Bella started when Rosalie pulled her closer but she knew that the other girl wouldn't do anything to hurt her and all of her actions were geared to keeping Bella safe. So she went to Rosalie and rested her head on the pillow right next to Rosalie's. Her blue eyes reflected Bella's image in the moonlight and Bella could actually feel like Rosalie's sheer force of will would keep the horrible memories at bay.

"I don't think you want to be all the way across the bed for this conversation now do you?"

"No."

"Your father abused you didn't he? He struck you, he hit you and on the occasion he beat you."

Bella gasped, suddenly not in Rosalie's room and she relieved her last night at her home back in Phoenix. Charlie loomed over her, he was loud and he reeked of alcohol. Bella recoiled out of reflex, anything to get away from the monster in front of her but she felt a wall at her back. She scrabbled, she fought and tried to do anything to break through the wall but no matter what she did the wall wouldn't move.

"Bella! Bella!"

Rosalie's voice snapped Bella's attention back into the present and she gasped as she stared wide-eyed back into Rosalie's eyes. The 'wall' that Bella had felt were Rosalie's arms and Bella felt her chest heaving, brushing against Rosalie's in a wild pattern.

"Just breathe Bella. Charlie's not here. He's not here. Breathe Bella."

"H-How do you k-know his n-name?"

"You were screaming it as you thrashed about. It's okay. He's not here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not now."

Bella surprised herself when she hugged Rosalie closer, her grip on the other girl's hips so strong she feared she might leave bruises and she noticed the other Cullen's in the room as well. Bella sunk lower underneath the covers, allowing Rosalie's shoulder to hide her face from view and she felt Rosalie tighten.

"I told you all that I can handle this. Please leave my room."

"You're right Rosalie. Try and have a good night's sleep Bella. See you tomorrow morning."

Bella squeaked out an okay to Carlisle but didn't relax until she heard Rosalie's door shut. After that she slid back up until her eyes were level with Rosalie's again but instead of the worried curiosity she was expecting, Rosalie's eyes were warm with understanding.

"My Charlie is a man named Royce. I know very well how perfectly dreadful a man's temper and fists can be. I'm proud of you Bella. You survived the memory and now we can go to sleep. Rest easy, I won't let anyone hurt you while you're in my room."

"Thank you Rosalie."

Bella burrowed down deeper into the bed and tried to relax but her sweaty pajamas clung to her slender frame and she felt like Charlie's eyes were watching her. It was only when Rosalie slipped deeper into the bed as well and absentmindedly rubbed Bella's lower back over her hipbones that Bella felt sleep come to her.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie. Jasper. Could I speak with you for a few moments in private please?"<p>

Bella did her best to smile and look carefree as the brother and sister Cullen's turned around and the other three stopped as well. Esme shooed them out of the kitchen and smiled at Bella as she shut the door to the kitchen behind her. It was the morning after Bella's breakdown the previous night and everyone had just finished breakfast before they were all do to head off to school. Jasper leaned back against the door with his arms crossed across his chest and one foot propped against the door while Rosalie simply stood next to Bella.

"I know that everyone is curious about my breakdown and disappearance yesterday and I am asking for your help about that incident. Something very valuable and important was taken from my locker and I would like it back."

"Do you have any idea who took it?"

"Casey Smith."

Bella held up the fake fingernail and then put it back in her pocket. Jasper's face hardened and Rosalie hissed. Bella smiled at their protectiveness and held up a hand.

"I know that she has a certain…bitter taste amongst those at school and especially around you two but I want to do this peacefully."

"Only you Bella. We should just go up there and slap that stupid simper right off her face."

"My mama taught me to never hit a woman but there are times…"

Bella laughed at Jasper's half-serious joke and squeezed his bicep when she walked past. He smiled down at her and Bella smiled back up at him.

"Tell you what Jasper. If you _and_ Rosalie can resist tearing her to shreds physically and verbally I'll go for a ride on your motorcycle with you. Deal?"

"Oh I don't know Bella. I've been looking for a chance to rip her a new one for a while now. This is the perfect chance."

Jasper's eyes had widened and a one sided smile twisted his lips. He rested a hand on her shoulder and nodded. Neither one of them bothered to respond to Rosalie's comment.

"Bella, I will personally hogtie and gag Rosalie if you will hold up your end of the deal."

"Oh this is so not fair! Bella you can't just go and pull the puppy dog eyes and make sweet deals with my brother. That's cheating!"

"Rosalie you will control yourself. I will not miss this opportunity do you hear me?"

Bella smiled as Rosalie mumbled and grumbled but when Bella looked back over her shoulder at Rosalie she could see the happy light in Rosalie's eyes. The three of them left the kitchen to hear from Esme who was cleaning the windows that everyone else had left for school in Edward's Volvo. Rosalie nodded and led Bella out to the garage to a red sporty BMW. Bella gawked at the sleek looking machine and Rosalie smirked.

"Bought this beauty with some of the money from my settlement with Royce. I always get a vindictive twinge of pleasure every time I start her up. Come on, Jasper's going to ride his bike to school."

Bella slid into the low riding vehicle and grinned when Rosalie started up the BMW. Rosalie grinned right back at her and pulled out of the garage. On the way to school Bella let her hand do the childish airplane maneuver outside the window and she sighed as Rosalie pulled into her parking spot.

"Oh it's not that bad Bella. I can always drive you around some other time."

"I'm going to hold you to that Rosalie."

The two girls climbed out of the car and Bella shut the car door gently. Her eyes were already looking for Casey and they narrowed as she found the girl in question sitting on top of a picnic bench talking with her posse. Rosalie and Jasper flanked her, Jasper looking good in his motorcycle jacket and helmet tucked under his arm.

"We're right with you Bella. Tell her who's boss. I'll make sure Rosalie doesn't say a word."

"Thanks Jasper."

With Jasper and Rosalie on either side of her Bella walked over to Casey and stood behind her. She shook her head when Rosalie went to step forward and instead they just listened to the girl speak.

"…the art teacher says with the sketches in this book I can be in the showcase later this year. Can you imagine? All I have to do is pretend like I can draw or whatever and I get even more time out of class."

"How are you going to match my sketches though Casey? Can you actually draw them and make sense out of them?"

Bella would have laughed as Casey straightened up and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and a dangerous smirk crossed her lips when she saw Bella but that smirk turned less confident and spiteful when she saw Rosalie and Jasper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella. What designs?"

"The ones in that sketchbook you're holding. Can you even pronounce the titles?"

"Oh you mean this?"

Bella just resisted the urge to attempt to snatch the book out of Casey's hands when the other girl dangled it in front of her and she settled for a simple nod. Casey thumbed through the pages absentmindedly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how this can be yours Swan. Someone like you and of your caliber couldn't possibly have drawn these. I know your type and quite frankly, you don't have it in you."

"I know it was you Casey. You were careless and left one of your plastic nails in my locker. I am going to ask you one final time to hand over my sketchbook before I go to the principal with this incident and then your father will get involved."

Bella watched as Casey's eyes narrowed and she knew she had the other girl when Casey's eyes turned to ice. Forks was a small enough town that all criminal matters or school incident reports would be filed with the police as well. And Casey might be a bully but she wasn't dumb and she knew that her father wouldn't want the bad rep.

"Fine. Here."

Just as Bella went to take a hold of her sketchbook Casey let go of it and it dropped, pages open to the ground. It landed with a smack in a puddle of wet grass mixed with mud and Casey put a hand over her mouth.

"Oops. My bad Swan. So sorry."

Bella knelt down quickly and snatched her sketchbook off the ground. She didn't stand up or look up when Casey left with a snigger and instead she thumbed through the pages. Three or four of her sketches were completely ruined and some others had stains on them. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes as without looking as she had memorized the order of her sketches she knew that some of her potential best work was ruined.

"I'm going to wring that little bitches neck! I swear. Gwah! What's wrong with her?"

"This was Bella's confrontation Rose and she handled it in her own way. I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella wiped eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and shook her head. She cradled her sketchbook to her chest and stood up. When Rosalie hugged her to her Bella cried silent tears and held in her sobs. Jasper hugged the both of them in his long arms and Rosalie comforted Bella with quiet words.

"Come on. We need to get to a bathroom to fix your makeup."

Bella followed after Rose and held her sketchbook tight to her chest. Edward, Alice and Emmett walked up to them at that moment and Bella was grateful for Jasper's shake of his head to signal the others off. Just as Bella was about to follow Rosalie into the bathroom Jasper rested a hand on her shoulder. Bella wiped her eyes again and looked up at him.

"Don't worry about that ride Bella. You just focus on getting yourself back together okay?"

"It's all right Jasper. A deal's a deal and I'll need a distraction anyways."

"You sure? You don't have to."

Screwing up all of her courage Bella stood on tiptoe and kissed Jasper's cheek. She blushed and saw a blush tinge his cheeks as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rosalie and Alice all but doing the happy dance but Edward looked furious.

"Don't worry about me cowboy. You just keep sweet talking and I'll maybe even go for a second ride."

"It's a date Miss Swan. A date I'm looking mighty forward to."

Bella laughed, averted her eyes and followed Rosalie and Alice into the bathroom. The door swung shut behind them and Bella found Rosalie and Alice giggling. They saw Bella and grabbed her hands.

"You have a date with Jasper! You have a date with Jasper! You have a date with Jasper!"

Bella blushed but rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She joined them in their laughter and a few minutes later the three of them wiped their eyes. Bella made a face as she could feel her makeup coming off and Alice clucked her tongue.

"Right right. Time to doll Bella all up for her big date with Jasper."

"No Alice. Just fix her makeup like it was this morning. No need to overdo it or both of them will be too nervous with each other."

"Fine. Spoil all my fun. Over here Bella."

Bella shot Rosalie a grateful smile as she walked over to the sink where Alice waited and over the next few minutes Alice carefully redid Bella's makeup. Rosalie came up behind Bella and fiddled with her clothes.

"Wanna have a little fun with Jasper there Bella?"

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me?"

Bella nodded but wasn't expecting Rosalie to run out of the bathroom only to return five minutes later and holding a new shirt. She held it up in front of Bella and Bella could already feel the nerves in her stomach. The shirt that Rosalie wanted Bella to wear was a pull over, baring her shoulders and the right shoulder slipped all the way down a few inches down her arm.

"I know what you're thinking Bella. But _nothing_ will show, not one single one and besides the red color really goes well with your blush. Ah there it is."

"Oooh I love it Rose! You just have to Bella."

Bella debated the idea for thirty more seconds and then hesitantly grabbed the shirt from Rosalie. She knew Rosalie well enough by now to know that the other girl wouldn't do anything that would make Bella too uncomfortable and every time Bella's self-confidence would grow. At Rosalie's nod Bella disappeared into one of the stalls, took off her top and camisole and then with a deep breath slipped the pull-over on. She smoothed the fabric of the shirt over her frame and then peeked out of the stall.

"Well can we see you in it?"

"I'm not so sure Alice. I feel…"

Bella stopped talking and walked back over to the sinks where the other two girls waited. She watched their expressions carefully but all she saw was happiness and pride. Alice was always happy but Rosalie's pride meant something to Bella and she felt her self-confidence grow just that little bit more.

"You look wonderful Bella. Rose was right, the red color does go well with the creaminess of your skin tone and your blush almost matches perfectly. Oh I'm so getting my camera later."

"Don't mind Alice there Bella. You look excellent. My brother will never know what hit him. Now come on, we have classes to get to."

"Thank you. Both of you."

Rosalie smiled and took Bella's two other shirts from her. She reached up and readjusted the neckline part of the shirt so that Bella's bra wasn't quite showing so much but still gave a tasteful glance. The three of them walked out of the bathroom and Bella walked with Alice to their English class.

* * *

><p>Bella smiled into her pudding cup as she could feel Jasper's gaze on her bare shoulders again. All throughout the day she could feel the Fork's boys' eyes on her and although it gave her some confidence (especially when she was around Rosalie or Alice) Bella felt a little out of place. Casey Smith had been shooting her glares all throughout the morning but Bella knew she had one upped the girl for today and she didn't need to worry about anything. Fast forward through her morning classes to lunch and that's when things got <em>really<em> interesting.

"Jasper do you have the history notes from class earlier this morning? I feel like I missed something when he was talking about the Mexican-American War."

Bella knew she had played her cards right again when Rosalie squeezed her upper thigh and Rosalie kissed Emmett's cheek to hide her smile. Alice had been talking with Bella all morning on how to tease Jasper and other little ways to boost Bella's self-confidence. In between classes when she could, Rosalie had tempered some of the more scandalous things Alice had mentioned and Bella with help from them had been teasing Jasper whenever she saw him.

"Yeah. Right here."

Rosalie had told Bella that it was working as more and more of Jasper's southern charm was coming out and she said that she could feel his energy. When Bella had raised an eyebrow Rosalie had rolled her eyes and said something about it being a twin thing.

"Thank you Jasper."

Bella pretended to glance down at the notes and scribbled something down in her notebook. She showed it to Rosalie and Rosalie grinned. Alice tried to peek from the other side of the table but Pierce held her fast. He said something in her ear about finishing her lunch and Alice did so with a few minor grumbles.

"You seem to be much more at ease today Bella."

Bella looked up from sneaking glances at Jasper when Edward spoke and she looked at him with her head tilted sideways. His green eyes were staring at her intensely, like he was trying to read her mind or something and Bella continued to meet his gaze. Ever since she had first arrived in Forks she had found Edward watching her and he seemed to be cataloging everything he was seeing. Bella didn't know what for and it wasn't creepy or anything like that so she hardly paid any attention.

"Thank you Edward. Rosalie and Alice have been making sure I keep upbeat all day today."

"I can see that."

The lunch bell rang and all of them stood up to throw away their food. Jasper and Rosalie flanked Bella on either side and Rosalie left Bella with a sideways hug. Like usual Edward opened the door to their biology classroom for her and Bella walked on through. She ignored Casey's glare and sat down in her usual seat near the window. The green of the pine trees called to Bella and she resolved to go visit La Push sometime later this week.

"All right class. You know the drill. We are all busy on finishing our lab so we can test it for tomorrow."

The class broke up to go to their lab stations and Bella followed after Edward as he led them to the back corner of the room where their lab materials were. Bella pulled off the cloth that covered their beakers and other equipment while Edward fussed around with the chemicals.

"Bella may I ask you a question about last night?"

"I may not give you a full answer but if you're okay with that then sure."

Bella tensed, doing her best to act normal and she kept telling herself that this was how Edward operated. She had noticed that every one of the Cullen's had a specific way of dealing with things they were curious about or didn't understand and Edward's was two-fold. He would observe from the background, speaking quickly to try and overwhelm the other person and then he would ask specific, direct questions to find out what he didn't know.

"Who is Charlie?"

"He is my biological father."

"And your mother?"

Bella turned her head because she didn't want to speak about her mother with anyone, not Carlisle or Rosalie and certainly not Edward. Edward must have realized his faux paus because he reached over and rested his hand on top of Bella's. Bella turned her back on him to begin their lab for the day and in doing so took her hand out from underneath his. She didn't say anything to him for the rest of the class even though she could feel his gaze on her and when the class ended Bella hurried out of the classroom. She almost ran into Emmett but she stopped when he held out his hands and Bella blew her hair out of her face.

"Little waifer where's the fire? Didn't know you were that excited to see me play in gym today."

Bella cracked a smile because she knew what Emmett was doing. Many people didn't give him the credit as they didn't look past the obvious size and good humor of Emmett Cullen. Bella knew though, she knew that he had one of the biggest hearts a person could ever possess and he chose his moments to say something. While not as intellectually gifted as the other Cullen children Emmett had remarkable common sense and he was using it now. Bella knew that Emmett knew that Edward had said something to upset her and that she needed her mind to be focused on something else right now.

"Bella!"

"Uh uh piano man. Little waifer and I are talking shop and you are so not invited. Come on my partner in crime, we need to get going because we have lots to talk about and we can't do that with my babe looking over my shoulder."

Bella smiled up at Emmett and walked beside him as he turned them around, away from Edward and towards the gym. Even Edward wouldn't cross Emmett right now and the further Emmett led them away from Edward the more comfortable Bella became. By the time they arrived at the gymnasium Bella was laughing along with Emmett at his crazy pranks he intended to perform throughout the school year and they stopped outside the girl's locker room where Rosalie waited.

"Do I even want to know how your were corrupting Bella oh boyfriend of mine?"

"Rosie! Really? That hurts you know."

Bella laughed behind her hand at Emmett's wounded puppy dog look but Rosalie didn't crack and with a huff directed Bella up the stairs into the girl's locker room. They passed by the other girls and walked into the aisle where their lockers were. Bella had steeled herself for this moment ever since she had to change for gym and as nonchalantly as she could pulled her pullover over her head. She could feel Rosalie's eyes zeroing in on her body, especially on the scar just above her right hip and when she turned around to put her shirt in her locker Bella could feel Rosalie's gaze on the three scars on her back.

"He gave those to you?"

"Yes. My mother got the worst of it but as soon as I was old enough I would take some of his ire on myself. They're really not that bad or extensive. Not like yours."

"Don't kid yourself Bella. But thank you for trusting me by showing them to me."

Bella nodded, her self-consciousness coming back to her and she hurriedly pulled on her gym t-shirt. She waited for Rosalie to change and then the two of them walked out of the locker room. As they waited for the teacher to do roll call Bella turned to Rosalie and gripped her wrist behind her back.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could…would you…where did you get your tattoos done?"

Bella didn't expect Rosalie's eyes to turn serious and dark but Bella didn't flinch and she met Rosalie's gaze. Rosalie pursed her lips and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"You know that tattoos are permanent right? They're extremely painful to get off and twice as expensive."

"I know. Nothing big. Just to cover everything."

"You draw up the designs and I'll drive you up to the parlor but only if you're sure."

Bella nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher as he was beginning the class period.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>Butterflies fluttered in Bella's stomach as she walked out of the school and into the parking lot after school was finished for the day. She walked next to Jasper, something Alice and Rosalie had orchestrated and the seven (Pierce walked next to Alice) of them were walking to the cars talking loudly and laughing. It wasn't until Jasper reached into Emmett's jeep and pulled out a spare helmet, riding jacket and gloves that Bella gulped. Jasper saw her face and laughed.<p>

"Rest easy Bella. I'm not going to kill you on our first ride together. Trust me."

His southern drawl calmed some of Bella's anxiety a little and she took off her bag to rest it on the seat of Jasper's bike. He held the jacket open for her and Bella turned around to slip her arms into it. Her breath caught in a deliciously good way when Jasper walked in front of her and zippered and snapped up the jacket.

"Smooth."

Bella blushed at Emmett's cough but Rosalie came to the rescue and smacked him in the back of his head. Jasper grasped her arm when he was finished and squeezed a little with a wink.

"I'm betting Jacob didn't have a racing jacket for his bike and from experience with Rosalie and Alice, first timers don't know how to do up a racing jacket properly. Here."

Bella took the gloves from Jasper and noticed with a small smile that they would fit just fine. Jasper chuckled as he did up his own jacket and nodded towards Alice.

"Short stuff over there is a wee little one as well. Lucky for you though she didn't get to pick out the jacket. I took care of that or you would be wearing something horrendous like pink or something."

"Hey! Pink is a _very_ masculine color!"

Everyone chuckled at Alice's outburst but when Bella looked over at Alice she was smiling contentedly while being wrapped up in Pierce's arms. Jasper walked in front of her again and held out the helmet.

"I'll help you with the strap but let's make sure I got you the right one first."

Bella nodded and put the helmet on. She nodded at Jasper to let him know it fit and he quickly did up the chinstrap. He put on his own helmet and straddled the bike. Emmett walked forward and helped Bella onto the bike as Jasper couldn't do it from his position.

"Aiight little waifer. Jazzy-poo won't go that fast and put your feet up here on these pegs. This way they won't get in the way of Jasper's shifter and you won't burn yourself on the bike when it warms up. You can hold onto the back of the bike here…"

Bella looked down as Emmett paused to direct her hands to the back of the bike.

"…or you can wrap your arms around his middle which is my suggestion. You'll feel a lot safer that way and you can tell Jazzy-poo through physical taps if you want to slow down, speed up or stop. Two taps for speed up, three taps for slow down and four taps for stop okay?"

Bella nodded and Emmett closed the face shield on Bella's helmet. Rosalie stepped forward and squeezed Bella's forearm closest to her as Bella's arms were wrapped around Jasper's middle.

"Have fun Bella. Jasper won't do anything to make you uncomfortable I promise and if he does you just let me know."

Bella laughed and felt Jasper's shoulders shake from his own laughter as well. Rosalie turned to Jasper and knocked him on the side of his helmet.

"Be nice and gentle with her brother of mine. Remember to be back for dinner as we don't want to freak Bella out with night riding."

"Sure thing sissy."

Bella knew that Rosalie wouldn't take that name calling standing down but Jasper was prepared and with a kick started his bike. He revved the throttle a few times and Rosalie was forced to back away as neither Bella nor Jasper would be able to hear her. Still, Rosalie smirked and Bella knew Jasper would get it when he got home. Jasper backed them up with his feet and once they were clear of all the cars he rode away. Just like when Bella had ridden with Jake, her nervousness fell away and excitement replaced it.

As Jasper rode out of the busy town and stoplights Bella reached down with her hand and tapped him twice. The sudden rush of speed made Bella squeal, not that Jasper would hear it and she held onto Jasper tighter. The further they rode out of town the more Bella double tapped Jasper's leg and the faster they went. Soon they were screaming down the road and although Bella's heart was pounding in her chest she felt free.

All good things had to come to an end however and Jasper pulled off the highway along the coastline and into a small cliff top. He killed the engine and got off his bike. He helped Bella off and reached under her chin to undo the chinstrap. Bella pulled off her helmet and Jasper did the same with his.

"So, you do have a little wild streak in you huh Bella?"

"I guess."

Bella shrugged and looked down but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. Jasper chuckled and undid his racing jacket. He walked over to Bella and did the same with hers.

"I know you might want to keep this on but racing jackets will overheat you quickly as they're designed to keep us warm as we ride. You'll be warm enough with it still on but open."

"You know so much about riding, bikes and racing. How long have you been riding?"

Bella feared she had asked a wrong question as Jasper turned away from her and she could see his whole body tense. He coughed and relaxed a moment later though.

"How long have I been riding? Oh, I would think around two or three years or so. Why?"

Bella looked up into Jasper's eyes and wouldn't let his gaze shift from hers. She was very good at hiding painful information herself or knowing how to change subjects due to Charlie's ever changing moods and she was looking at Jasper now as she knew he was doing just that. She figured that Jasper's riding was as important to him as Rosalie's tattoos were to her and that he knew exactly how long he had been riding. Her theory was proven correct when Jasper sighed and looked over her head.

"I've been riding for two years, eight months and twenty four days. Whenever I feel too tense or too caught up in things I go for a ride to clear my head. Just like you, I love the feeling of the wind racing over my skin and I'm in complete control of how fast or slow I go."

"I thought you knew. You're bike and all that comes with it, they all mean as much to you as Rosalie's tattoos mean to her don't they?"

"She showed you her tattoos?"

Bella nodded when Jasper looked at her in wonder and he smiled. He motioned over to the cliff side and they walked over to the large rock formation. Jasper took her helmet and put it on a rock with his. He sat down on one of the rocks and Bella sat down next to him. She crossed her legs, put her chin in her hands and scooted closer. Jasper laughed and tossed a few rocks over the side of the cliff.

"Rosie doesn't just up and show anyone her tattoos you know. You two are getting kind of close aren't you?"

"Yes. It was in her eyes and it's in yours too. The two of you know what pain really means and you've put yourselves back together despite it all."

"And like you too. You know pain as well."

Bella forced herself to not turn her gaze away from his and in his eyes she saw what she saw in hers every morning in the mirror. A magnetic pull seemed to pull them closer together but the sound of a passing car broke the connection and Bella looked down.

"Tell me a story Bella. You seem like you are a good storyteller."

"What? Where is this coming from?"

Bella looked back up at Jasper in confusion and he smiled.

"You're voice has a nice soft tone to it and I think you would be an excellent storyteller. So I am asking for you to tell me a story."

Bella stood up and wrapped her arms across her stomach. She turned halfway away from Jasper and closed her eyes.

"There was a girl that I knew once. A freethinker, contemplative and she loved to paint. Her whole life's story was painted as far back as her memory would allow her to remember and she drew others to her with her works. Instead of basking in the attention she pulled away from it and her paintings became more private. Still, the passion to paint wouldn't leave her soul and she continued to paint whatever inspired her."

"Sounds like a wonderful girl. Can I meet her?"

Bella smiled sadly and shook her head at Jasper's question. He was a good listener, attentive and asking questions that showed he cared.

"Unfortunately you cannot. You see, the girl's father wasn't doing so well in his job and he began to come home drunk every night. This shattered whatever dreams the girl had of extending her painting inside of her house as she knew her father just wouldn't understand. How could he? He was a police officer, a profession to search and destroy as he called it. So the girl continued her painting in private at school and stayed after school to continue it as her inspiration filled her."

Bella paused as she collected her thoughts and tried to format them into a story. She swore she could feel Jasper's emotions but she dismissed the fanciful thought.

"However, just as the girl adapted to her new routine the girl's father hit her mother for the first time. The girl felt like her life had shattered as her father, the only male influence she had, hit her mother for something as simple as not having a home cooked meal and fresh beer ready for him the moment he got home."

As the memories from years past flashed in front of Bella's eyes she shook and gasped. Charlie appeared in front of her again and that blasted wall from last night was at her back once more. This time though, Charlie got closer and he raised his fist to hit her. Instinctively Bella threw her hands up in front of her face and that's when she heard it.

"Bella! Bella!"

The wall crumbled and morphed into strong arms that held her to a hard body. Jasper's scent filled her nose and Bella clung to him tightly. In Jasper's arms Bella felt safe, in his arms she felt protected and Bella needed that feeling right now. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she battled against her mind as she told her self over and over again that Charlie wasn't here. Charlie was in prison until his trial. That's what Carlisle had told her and that's what Bella would believe.

"Ssh ssh ssh. It's all right Bella. Charlie's not here. He won't hurt you. Not ever again. I promise. Ssh."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I just ruined your shirt and…and…"

"Not at all sweet heart. Not at all. You wanna go home?"

Bella nodded but felt her legs wobble beneath her. Jasper was quick to hold her against him and he took out his cell phone.

"Rose? It's Jasper. Can you come out to Diver's Cliff and pick up Bella? I don't think she's up for a ride back to the house. No no. It's not what you think. You'll be here in twenty minutes? Thank you."

Bella didn't let go of Jasper as he picked her up and walked back over to the rocks. He sat down with her in between his legs and Bella stared at the scars on his lower right side when his shirt rode up. Jasper chuckled and Bella looked up at him.

"You're staring at my scars like they're something special. Believe me, you wouldn't think they were if you were there when I got them."

"Scars don't bother me Jasper. I have a few of my own."

Bella wiped her eyes one final time and looked up at Jasper with a weak smile. She felt heavier but lighter at the same time, like that made any sense and she was exhausted.

"If I had to guess though Jasper, I think you got your scars defending someone. Someone like your younger sister Rosalie."

"How did you know? Did she tell you what happened?"

Bella shook her head quickly at Jasper's hard, cold tone and a moment later, much like Jake did a week ago, Jasper's face relaxed.

"No she didn't. All she said was that my Charlie was her Royce. But it's very like you Jasper to come to the defense of those that can't defend themselves. Rosalie's scars were defensive scars and from the one time that I saw your scars, yours aren't."

"Very astute of you Bella. You're correct on all accounts. I got my scars from beating the crap out of Royce and Royce's friends whom Edward mentioned at lunch on the very first day you went to Forks High."

The sound of Rose's BMW stopped the conversation and Jasper helped Bella over to Rosalie's car. Rosalie was already out of her car and hurrying over to Bella by the time the two of them stopped walking. Bella allowed herself to be pulled into a tight embrace from the other girl and mumbled into Rosalie's shoulder that it wasn't Jasper's fault.

"I'll meet you back at the house in an hour okay Bella? I'm going to go for a short ride to clear my head. Rosie will take care of you."

"You'll be there for dinner won't you Jazz?"

Bella smiled over her shoulder at Jasper at Rosalie's question and Jasper nodded his head. He walked over to his bike, grabbed the spare helmet and dropped it into Rosalie's back seat. When Bella went to take off the racing jacket Jasper stopped her and smiled.

"It will keep you warm till you're back at the house."

Rosalie ushered Bella over to her car and Bella slid into the passenger seat. Rosalie started the car after one final word with Jasper and pulled back out onto the road. The warm air from the heater felt good on Bella's hands as she held them up to the heater and she smiled over at Rosalie when she felt the other girl glance over at her again.

"I'll be okay Rosalie. I had a good time with your brother and he was the perfect gentleman I promise. Things just got a little heavy as I was telling him a sad story and my emotions got the better of me."

"I didn't know that you liked to tell stories."

Bella smiled and looked back out the passenger side window. Once again leave it to Jasper to figure out how to help her tell her story and Bella felt a surge of affection for the soft-spoken southern Hale twin.

"Neither did I. Thanks for coming to get me Rosalie."

"Anytime Bella."

For the remainder of the ride the two girls rode in silence and when they pulled into the garage Emmett was waiting for them. As soon as Rosalie was out of her car Emmett pulled her to him and buried his face in the top of her hair. Bella smiled and walked out of the garage to give the couple some privacy as she could guess that Rosalie had left abruptly when Jasper had called and hadn't told anyone any details. Esme was waiting for her in the foyer when Bella walked inside the house and she clapped her hands with a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness. When Rosalie left so suddenly I didn't know what to think. All she would say was that you needed her and it does my heart good to see that you are okay. Are you hungry Bella?"

"Yes."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He said he'd be back in time for dinner but he wanted to continue on his ride to clear his head."

Esme nodded, as apparently Jasper's spontaneous short and long rides were not uncommon and Esme turned around to walk back into the kitchen. Bella walked up the main staircase to the second floor and down the hall to Carlisle's office. She knocked and walked into the room when he called out for her to enter.

"Bella. Glad to see that you are okay. Have a nice ride with Jasper?"

Bella shut the office door behind her and walked over to Carlisle's desk. He motioned for her to sit and took off his reading glasses. Bella sat down and smoothed her hands over her jeans.

"Yes, my ride with Jasper was good."

"I'm glad that went well. What's on your mind Bella?"

"I told Jasper a little bit about my life back in Phoenix. Well, more like I told him a story about a girl I knew but I think he knew it was me."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. He nodded his head for Bella to continue and Bella took a deep breath.

"I only got to when the first time that Charlie hit Renee and then I could see Charlie coming after me. It was worse than last night when I spent the night in Rosalie's room. Last night Charlie had me back against a wall but didn't come near me. This time, with Jasper, Charlie had me back against the same wall but he came at me and was about to hit me when Jasper snapped me out of it."

"And you were somewhat fine after your mind recollected itself?"

"Yes. I still feel a little bit cold and clammy but I keep telling myself that Charlie isn't here and both Rosalie and Jasper told me that they wouldn't let Charlie hurt me anymore."

Bella looked up and saw Carlisle smiling at her. He leaned across his desk and took a hold of Bella's hands.

"This is excellent news Bella. It warms my heart and soothes my mind that you are becoming more comfortable here in Forks and with everyone here in this house. And the fact that you can calm yourself by remembering that Charlie cannot hurt you anymore is even better. I'd say that you are well on the way to becoming who you are meant to be Bella."

"You mean recovering nicely. You have such a nice, gentle way of saying the darker things Carlisle."

"It's a skill I am quite proud of. Comes with being a doctor."

Bella smiled back at Carlisle and then she stood up. As she went to walk out of the office Carlisle called out to her.

"One more thing Bella if I may. Would you be comfortable with me talking to Jasper and Rosalie about all of this? It would help them immensely if they were brought up to speed. Nothing more than you have shared with them yourself but I'll answer their questions they must have."

"Only with what I have told them please. I am not comfortable with them knowing anymore than that. And to answer your second unasked question, yes you may tell Alice and Edward. But only of what Charlie did. Not of my paintings, not of my life back in Phoenix and especially not about Renee."

Bella gripped the door handle tightly and wouldn't look at Carlisle. She knew this moment was bound to come up as she couldn't remain a mystery forever and she had set herself up for this by talking to Rosalie and Jasper.

"You have my word on that Bella. I promise and I respect the acts of courage you are displaying right now. I know this isn't easy for you but in the long run I think this will help you a great deal."

Bella didn't trust herself to speak, her heart in her throat right now and she nodded before she walked out the door. She closed it behind her and took a deep breath. The steadying breath helped her focus her mind but it did nothing to help her nerves. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Esme fluttering and all the 'children' were sitting in the family room lounging about. Emmett and Rosalie were reading an auto-shop magazine, Alice was talking with Jasper and Edward was reading in a lazy boy chair. They all looked up when Bella stopped in the center of the room and she smiled a little at their shocked faces as she hadn't made a sound.

"Carlisle would like to see all of you in his office."

All of them blinked at her like they couldn't understand a word she said but then they all unfroze. Bella turned around and walked back into the kitchen before any of them could pass her by and she pretended to fix the tablecloth as they all trooped up the stairs.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he followed his other siblings into Carlisle's office and he shut the door behind him as he was the last to enter. Carlisle had prepared for their arrival and there were five chairs situated in a half-moon circle in front of his desk. Carlisle waved his hands at the chairs and nodded his head.

"Why don't all of you take a seat?"

"What's this all about Carlisle? Bella said you wanted to speak to all of us?"

"Yes I do Alice and it's about Bella. She has given me permission to answer a select few questions all of you might have about her but first I want to tell you a little bit about her life back in Phoenix."

Edward sat down in a chair between Alice and Jasper while Rosalie and Emmett sat on the other side of Jasper. He leaned forward in his chair, very interested in what Carlisle had to say and he wondered if Carlisle would fill in the missing gaps between what little Edward knew. Carlisle leaned back in his chair in contrast to Edward and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Bella's full name is Isabella Marie Swan and she is the only child of two parents. I'm quite sure that all of you know that her father's name is Charlie and he is currently awaiting his trial in Arizona's State Prison out in Phoenix here in a few months. I'm also quite sure that you all know that Charlie has beaten Bella, physically, emotionally and mentally. This is why I keep insisting that you all give her space and make sure that you do not touch her when she isn't aware of your presence. That is all I have to say as that is all Bella is comfortable with you knowing. Questions?"

There were no immediate questions as the mystery of Bella's past was revealed and everyone was trying to digest it. Edward looked at his other siblings and found Alice crying her eyes out, Emmett looking saddened, Jasper in pain and Rosalie looking thoughtful and murderous at the same time. He knew that Jasper and Rosalie knew more than what Carlisle had just told them as they were _that_ much closer than him, Alice or Emmett.

"I feel like such an idiot!"

Edward looked over at Alice to see that she was doubled over in her chair, her face in her hands and her body being wracked by sobs. He placed a hand on her shoulder but this didn't help and Alice sat up straight all of a sudden.

"I've been trying to come at her from all the wrong angles. She isn't anything like me and I've never once asked anything personal of her. It's all been about trying to get Bella to hang out with _me _and _my_ interests instead of _hers_. No wonder she doesn't feel comfortable about me. I'm so stupid!"

"On the contrary Mary-Alice you have realized your mistakes and now are aware of them. You will do better here in the near future and beyond. Do not sell yourself and your talents short."

Edward flinched at Carlisle's stern but somehow still warm tone and he knew that Carlisle only called Alice by her birth name when he wanted her complete and utter attention. Just like in the past, Alice sat up straight in her chair and her gaze was directly on Carlisle's. Edward saw Carlisle smile and Alice smiled sheepishly at her melodramatics.

"Now, some information has come up about some people in Jasper's and Rosalie's past and if the rest of you would return downstairs I would like to speak to the two of them about it."

Edward stood up with Alice and Emmett and left the office. Alice shot down the hallway and down the stairs. Edward chuckled as he knew that Alice would make a beeline for Bella and begin apologizing profusely.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Rosalie sat straight and rigid in her chair as everyone but Jasper left Carlisle's office and she locked gazes with Carlisle. Any news of her past was new news for Rosalie as she had been there when Royce had been charged and sentenced to twenty-five to life out in Lam Poc.

"Rest easy you two. That line was merely an excuse for me to get the other three out of my office so I can talk about Bella a little more without them coming after you two later."

Rosalie spluttered and almost fell out of her chair as she fell forward. Jasper's face and posture relaxed and he chuckled.

"You mean even a saint like you can lie Carlisle?"

Rosalie saw Carlisle smile and steeple his fingers in front of him.

"Selective word choosing and using them effectively is what I call it Jasper."

The three of them laughed as the tension dissipated fully and Rosalie relaxed in her chair.

"How did Bella sleep last night Rosalie? After you had calmed her down and we left."

Rosalie smiled and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt that her sudden tension had caused.

"She slept soundly Carlisle. Even after all that though she was still out of bed earlier than me. It's like she cannot sleep later than six or six-thirty in the morning."

"Because she has a morning routine. Haven't the two of you noticed that Bella runs herself on a schedule and it carefully doesn't conflict with any of ours?"

Rosalie stopped short, her train of thought aborted as she thought about what Carlisle said. She frowned as the truth in his statement dawned on her and then she chuckled. Jasper nodded as well.

"It gives her a measure of control as she has had precious little of it ever since the age of sixteen I think."

"You mean to say that that's when Charlie started beating her mother."

Rosalie turned to look at her brother when Jasper spoke in venomous tones about Bella's father. Her brain raced to connect the dots and she surmised that the 'story' that Bella had told Jasper was her own. Or what she could tell Jasper.

"Yes Jasper. Bella's bruises and scars suggest that Charlie didn't start beating her until her sophomore year when Bella would have been sixteen."

"Rose, Bella told me that you told her about your scars. Have you told her anything else?"

Rosalie looked at Jasper again and found his intense blue eyes locked with hers. She knew that Jasper's involvement in her own past was intimately interwoven with his own and he was ashamed of how he received his scars.

"I did more than tell her Jasper. I showed her. That's why Bella trusts me as much as she does."

"Right. She said something similar to me about our eyes being the same as hers because we have all experienced real pain. She says that Alice and Edward haven't and that is why she doesn't feel as close to them."

Carlisle wrote something down on a notepad on his desk but Rosalie knew better than to ask. Carlisle kept a multitude of notes about almost everything to help him remember things or look up some things at a later date. For all she knew, Carlisle could be writing a note for himself telling him to remember to pick up fresh pineapple tomorrow.

"Jasper, has Bella ever inquired about your own past?"

"No she hasn't Carlisle but she picks up on way more than what you might think she does. She knew for instance that my scars were not defensive scars but that Rosalie's were. It threw me for a loop when she mentioned that."

"I see."

This new information brought more scribbling from Carlisle on his notepad and a moment later he looked up. He set his pen down and resumed his previous position.

"Questions?"

"Today in the locker room, Bella changed in front of me for the first time and I noticed her scars. No bruises though. I'm guessing those have healed. I showed her mine and she liked my tattoos. She wants her own Carlisle."

"Oh? I wasn't expecting this."

Rosalie smirked and raised an eyebrow. If Bella wanted to get tattoos than Bella would get tattoos. From what little that Rosalie knew about the newest member to the Cullen family, she didn't make any decision lightly and the girl covered all of her angles. Carlisle frowned and made another note on his notepad.

"I will want to speak to her about this but the decision is ultimately hers."

"I've got it covered Carlisle. We've talked about it and I'll be there if and when she gets them."

"I will hold you to that Rose. Now, we need to get downstairs or I'm afraid Esme will start banging pots and pans again."

Rosalie wrinkled her nose as banging pots and pans was Esme's favorite way to get attention or get her point across and it was very effective. The three of them stood up and Rosalie walked out of Carlisle's office.

* * *

><p>"Have you considered continuing your painting while you are here Bella?"<p>

Bella looked up from stirring the tomato sauce at Esme's question and focused her mind back onto the present. Cooking came to Bella like she was on autopilot so it allowed her mind to go elsewhere and ever since Carlisle had called everyone else up to his office that's where Bella's focus had been.

"I've thought about it but I have nowhere to paint and keep my supplies."

"That's an easily solved problem Bella as you can use the other half of the third floor to use as a studio. If my collection is too much of a bother than you can just push it further to the side so you have enough space."

"I can't do that. That's where you store all of your antiques."

Esme laughed as she pulled the pasta off the stove and set it in the sink to dump the pasta in the strainer. She looked over at Bella and smiled.

"There is more than enough room up there for the both of us Bella. Besides, it would be such a waste of space and your talents if you were not to use it."

"Bella?"

At Alice's voice Bella turned around and saw the smaller girl standing in the archway that split the dining part of the kitchen and the cooking part nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Alice looked at Bella and Bella could see that Alice had been crying.

"What's wrong Alice? Are you okay?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Bella looked over her shoulder at Esme and the older woman shooed them off with a wave of a dishtowel. Bella dried her hands and followed Alice into the family room. Alice stood in the middle of the room, still playing with the hem of her shirt and Bella sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you Alice? We can go from there okay?"

"I guess you know that we talked to Carlisle just now? He um, told us about what um, Charlie…he…Charlie…I'm so sorry Bella!"

"It's okay Alice. I'm getting better with yours and everyone else's help. Really."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and opened up her arms towards Alice. In a flash Alice was hugging Bella firmly but not crushing her and Bella wrapped her arms around Alice as well. She stroked the back of Alice's head and rubbed her hand up and down Alice's back as the other girl sobbed into Bella's neck.

"I know you're trying to help me Alice but it's been difficult for me. You remind me so much of my mother Renee that I swear I see her standing right behind you half the time I look at you. It's just been difficult you know?"

Talking about Renee brought memories of the carefree woman in front of Bella's eyes and the raw emotion choked up Bella before she could finish talking. Alice still had Bella firmly within her arms but her sobs had lessened and Bella could feel no more of the other girl's tears against her neck.

"I remind you of your mother?"

"Renee, yes. I'll keep trying Alice but we can't just be as close as Rose is to me. She really understands where I'm coming from and although you are trying it will still be a while. I hope you can understand that and it might get a little rough still."

"Well I always did love a challenge and I know that this one will be worth it."

Bella cried again at Alice's heartfelt words and she nodded, once again not trusting herself to speak. A few moments later the two girls broke apart and both wiped their eyes. Alice stood up and Bella did as well.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone else is waiting for us."

The two girls walked side-by-side back into the kitchen and Bella smiled at Rose when the beautiful girl squeezed her upper thigh as soon as Bella sat down. Jasper ran his hand down the crook of Bella's elbow fleetingly as they passed out the food and Bella knew everything would be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella twisted her hair into a loose bun behind her neck and tucked her bangs underneath a bandanna. She pushed up the sleeves on her long sleeve t-shirt and smiled at her reflection in her mirror. After a quiet family dinner last night, emotional overload with Jasper and Alice and a night in her own bed instead of Rosalie's, Bella was relieved to go to school. The day had been uneventful which suited Bella just fine and with Esme's help Bella gathered the necessary cleaning equipment to clean the third floor as soon as they all got back from school.

"Bella, it's Jasper. Esme said you might need some help carrying some things up to the third floor?"

Bella walked over to her bedroom door and opened it to see Jasper standing in the hallway. She nodded and pointed over to the staircase where the cleaning supplies sat.

"I can get it by myself but Esme is insisting that I get some help. You really don't need to if you have other things to do."

"I don't know Bella. Some of that stuff seems mighty heavy. Maybe even too heavy for me."

Bella thought Jasper was serious and she looked up at him but his lips twitched and his eyes were twinkling. Bella huffed and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. That was apparently all Jasper could handle and he chuckled.

"It's no problem at all Bella. You're actually doing me a favor by getting me away from my calculus homework. Not all of us can get most of homework done in study hall. How do you do that anyway?"

"Family secret I'm afraid. I can tell you but it'll cost you a pretty penny."

Despite her blush at having Jasper's intense gaze focused on her completely Bella smiled and tilted her head to the side. That magnetic attraction zapped into place and Bella took half a step closer to Jasper.

"And cut! Whoo. Great job you two."

Bella blinked and looked to her right to see Rosalie peeking out of her bedroom door with Alice underneath her. Jasper growled, a sound which made Bella want to chuckle but swoon at the same time and she settled with zinging one of the hair ties on her wrist at Rosalie. It hit her in the middle of her forehead and Bella grinned. Rosalie looked shocked but she knelt down and picked up the hair accessory.

"Oh it's on Bella dear."

Bella wasn't prepared for when Rosalie zinged the hair tie right back at her but before she could blink twice Jasper's hand appeared in front of her face. Bella blinked again and saw that Jasper had caught the incoming hair tie in his fist.

"Oh that's so not fair! You cheated Jasper. No matter. Bella has her knight in shining armor and I'll go get mine. This is war you two."

"Any time you want Rosie. We'll be ready."

Rosalie grinned one more time and then dragged Alice back into her room. Jasper grinned down at Bella and motioned towards the cleaning supplies. Bella nodded and walked over to them. Before she could pick any of them up however, Jasper scooped them up in his arms and began walking up the stairs. Bella huffed but followed after him and directed him as to where she wanted them to go.

"Need anything else Bella?"

"No thank you Jasper. I think I can handle it from here."

"Okay then. Holler if you need anything else okay?"

Bella smiled at Jasper and he left with a few backward glances. Bella knew this was because she was being so secretive but besides Esme and Carlisle (Bella doubted the married couple kept anything from each other) no one else knew what it was that Bella was doing up here. The first task that Bella would accomplish was to separate her own workspace from Esme's and Bella worked steadily at it for the next hour. She stood up after moving another box of antiques and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Who would have thought that Esme was a pack rat?"

The thought amused Bella as she asked herself this out loud and with a clear distinction of the two workspaces Bella walked over to the cleaning supplies and grabbed the broom. She worked steadily for the next few hours and had cleaned off the floor before she took a break. The temperature in the room was getting to Bella but she was so close to being finished with cleaning the room and she told herself that she could go for a little bit longer.

The box in her arms felt heavier than when she first picked it up and Bella stumbled for a few steps before the box fell to the wooden floor with a loud thump. Her body feeling weak and a sudden sense of vertigo made Bella's world spin and she slowly blinked once before falling over. The pain of hitting the floor didn't register for Bella as Charlie used to hit her a lot harder than this but her world spinning was a new sensation and Bella tried to get up but she couldn't. She wasn't sure how long she was laying there but haphazardly Bella became aware of other presences in the room.

"…no need Edward. How long has she been up her alone?"

"…no more…few hours…"

"Shouldn't we move her?"

Bella felt someone move her around, the hard feeling of the wooden floor underneath her and she felt strong arms pick her up. Even with her body in the weakened state that it was, the feeling of anxiety creeped in and desperately Bella fought against the lethargy weighing in on her.

"Wha…What's going on?"

"Bella! Glad to see that you are awake. Gave us quite the scare when Jasper came to investigate after two loud noises and he found you passed out on the floor."

"Put me down. Please. Put me down."

Whoever was carrying her set her down but kept a strong arm around her waist when Bella's knees buckled. Bella looked up and saw Edward looking down at her. She eased out of his grasp and stumbled over to Carlisle and Rosalie. Rosalie held out her hand and Bella took it. Carlisle looked at her and a frown marred every feature of his face.

"I understand that you wish to have a place to escape to Bella but this is unhealthy. Just from looking at you I can tell that you are severely dehydrated."

"I'm sorry Carlisle."

Bella dropped her eyes and she heard Carlisle exhale.

"You need to replenish your bodies water supply Bella. Take a shower and when you are finished go visit Esme in the kitchen."

"Yes Carlisle."

Rosalie led Bella out of the room and immediately Bella could feel the difference in the temperature. She really had put herself at risk with being in a closed room for so long, especially with the heaters and vents. The sudden temperature change chilled her skin but Rosalie didn't stop till the two of them were in the girls bathroom on the second floor and she shut the door behind them. Bella watched as Rosalie turned on the shower and laid out two large, fluffy towels. She turned to Bella and smiled.

"Go on. I'll be right here. Just jump right in clothes and all."

The hot water felt good on Bella's skin and she tilted her head up towards the spray. Carlisle's stern words and disappointed face popped up in front of her eyes and she stepped out of the spray with a sigh.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"I disappointed Carlisle. He thinks of me as weak."

"Not everyone can be perfect Bella. He was just afraid that something more serious had happened to you."

"You don't understand Rosalie. I spent my whole life in Phoenix trying not to be a problem. To be the invisible help."

Bella slumped back against the wall of the shower and slid down against the wall to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and pressed her face into her knees.

"You don't have to do that here Bella. Each one of us is not the same and we are each distinctive in our personalities. We just want you to be you. I just want you to be you."

"There has never just been a me Rosalie. There never was a me."

"Sure there is. We just have to find her and bring her out."

Rosalie's words tugged hard at Bella's already fragile emotions and she fell silent as tears streamed down her face. When the water distorted Bella knew Rosalie had joined her in the shower and Bella allowed herself to be pulled against Rosalie's side. They didn't say anything for a while but Rosalie did turn off the water after a few more minutes.

"I think I'm okay now Rosalie."

"Don't like the sodden rat look and feel?"

Bella laughed weakly and stood up when Rosalie did. Rosalie snagged the two towels off the bathroom counter and handed one to Bella.

"Dry off as best you can Bella but we will have to take off our outer clothes because they won't be dry enough."

So relaxed was Bella's being right now, she didn't even think about the fact that she would walk down the hallway to her room wrapped up in a towel and appearing to be naked. For her privacy Bella knew, Rosalie turned around and began to undress. Bella hurried to do the same but left her panties on and bundled up her wet clothes. She turned around and hesitantly reached out to touch Rosalie's shoulder. Bella realized that this would be the first time _she_ would reach out and touch one of the Cullen's _first_.

"All set? Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes after we get dressed."

Bella nodded, followed Rosalie out of the bathroom and hurried down the hallway into her room. She hung up her wet clothes by her window along with her towel. As she passed her mirror on her way to her dresser Bella stopped to view her reflection. Back in Phoenix Bella had been somewhat thin, not wanting to take too much from the meals so not to upset Charlie's fickle moods and rules but now that she was in Forks there was no reason to. Esme always made sure everyone always ate something from every dish and Bella noticed she was beginning to fill out if her curves were anything to go by.

"Bella? Can I come in for a bit?"

"Hold on Esme."

Bella hurriedly pulled on a robe and fresh panties before cracking open her. Esme stood there with a smile and a small bag.

"Can I finished getting dressed before we talk?"

"Unfortunately no. I need you as you currently are. Perhaps we can continue this discussion inside?"

Bella stepped back and allowed Esme to step into her room. Esme shut the door and motioned for Bella to take a seat on her bed wit Esme sitting beside her.

"Bella, we want to tell you that we are proud of you and your continuing transformation since your arrival from Phoenix and we are all happy to have you here."

"Whatever it is that you want or need Esme please get on with it."

Bella resisted the urge to put more space between her and Esme. Instead she chose to mimic Rosalie's confidence and sat up straight with her legs crossed. A far cry from her usual defensive posture of being hunched together and withdrawn. Bella felt uncomfortable with the situation but Rosalie's posture showed confidence and aggression, confidence being something Bella needed right now.

"I want you to relax Bella. I'm not here to hurt you in any way but you are going to be uncomfortable with the situation for the next ten minutes or so."

"What do you want?"

"Carlisle would like to gather evidence against Charlie in his trial here in five months. He has a few meetings with the lawyers and doctors about the trial coming up soon."

At this Bella stood up and put distance between her and Esme. In the back of her mind Bella knew that she would have to deal with Charlie at some point and she also knew that she would have to speak at her trial. Still, Bella had put the matter at the back of her mind.

"You're here to take a look at my scars aren't you?"

"That and a few other things."

With a heavy sigh Bella stepped in front of her mirror and dropped her robe. Esme walked up behind her and over the next ten minutes Bella followed Esme's quiet instructions. All four of her scars were photographed from many angles, height and weight questions were answered and Bella's overall happiness was found out (as best as it could be determined).

"Thank you Bella. That will be all. I'll leave you to get dressed."

As soon as Esme left Bella fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. Never before had she been so scrutinized, even at the few and far in between doctor visits and for a private person like Bella it had been invasive. However, her life experiences had taught her to look at every situation from all sides if possible and Bella knew that Carlisle was only trying to help her. She stood up, got dressed and reached for her cell phone.

"Jake? Could you come pick me up? Thank you."

Bella put her cell phone in her front jeans pocket, grabbed a jacket and walked out of her room. She didn't go downstairs, knowing she would be dragged into conversations she didn't want to deal with. Instead, Bella went back up to the third floor and further continued her cleaning. When she heard Jake's motorcycle Bella hurried down the stairs, out the front door and over to Jake just as he was getting off his motorcycle.

"We need to go Jake. We need to go right now."

"What? What's going on Bella?"

"Not now Jake. We need to leave."

It might have been the plea in her voice, the look in her eyes or something else but Jake shut up and handed her a spare helmet. He strapped his own helmet on, kicked his motorcycle to life and helped Bella on. Just as someone came out of the house Jake rode off and Bella never felt more at ease.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward watched from the front door as Bella rode away on the back of that Indian boy Jacob's motorcycle and he went to go grab his car keys when Carlisle hurried down the stairs.

"Edward where is Bella?"

"She just rode off with Jacob Black."

"Hmm. I see."

Something in Carlisle's tone stayed Edward's desire to go after Bella and he watched Carlisle visibly think. Before Carlisle could speak Rosalie appeared behind him and she looked furious.

"Carlisle we need to talk about the mistakes you are making with Bella."

Nothing could have prepared Edward for that statement and even Carlisle looked surprised. Rosalie gave no quarter however and she walked into the living room. Edward followed Carlisle and saw Esme hurry in as well. Alice was already sitting on her customary window seat and when they all entered her eyes grew wide.

"That's a bold statement for you to make Rosalie when you don't know everything about the situation."

"I don't care Carlisle. I know what I know and feel what I feel. And both of these things are telling me that the way you are handling Bella and her issues is wrong. She is not your typical abuse patient Carlisle. She is something more and infinitely more complicated. I don't need to know every little detail about her life back in Phoenix to know this."

A tense silence settled over the everyone and Edward looked between the two opposing giants in the room. Jasper walked into the room and took a hold of Rosalie's elbow. The twins shared a look but unlike usual Rosalie did not soften and Edward watched Jasper give her one more piercing look before going to stand behind Esme's chair.

"Rosalie, I know that you are protective of Bella and your two pasts sympathize with each other but you are not seeing this from all the angles. Bella left today because I was forced to make a decision that would upset her but help her in the long run."

"And what was that decision?"

"I needed to gather additional evidence to compile against her father Charlie at his trial in five months time."

"You didn't! Who was there?"

"I was."

Edward looked over to Esme when she spoke and her voice was calm. Edward was puzzled over the hidden conversation but no matter how hard he tried Edward could not figure it out. Whatever Carlisle had asked of Bella, whatever Esme had done it had upset Bella a great deal and invoked Rosalie's protective anger all in one go.

"She was scared Rosalie but you can tell that she knows these things need to be done. She knows that we don't intend to make her any more uncomfortable than she is or than we have to and she is beginning to accept this."

"That's all good Esme but the approach you two are taking is all wrong. You both are not reaching deep enough. You are not trying to reach her at a basic, emotional level and get her to accept things from the bottom up instead of halfway to the top. She will never trust you completely until you do this."

Rosalie's words paused Edward's train of thought and he mulled over what she said. Music tended to have the same effect he mused and maybe that was what he was doing wrong. Maybe what Alice had said in Carlisle's study about her being selfish in her desire to understand and become friends with Bella coupled with what Rosalie was saying about reaching Bella at a basic level was the answer. If he could accomplish both of those things than he would get to where he wanted to be with her. In any case it was definitely something to think about.

"That's enough Rosalie. You are too close to the situation to see anything beyond your scope of protectiveness and anger. You need to blow off some steam and come back to this with a calmer, cooler mind."

Despite Carlisle's stern words Edward was amazed that Rosalie maintained her icy anger and she turned on her heel to leave the room. Edward watched as Carlisle and Esme shared a look and then they left the room together, no doubt to talk things over further in private. Jasper reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and looked a little surprised when he saw the caller id. He too walked out of the room and Alice left with her eyes once again downcast and thoughtful which left Edward standing alone in the living room. What on earth was Bella Swan doing to his family?

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Bella had fled the Cullen household on the back of Jake's motorcycle and she now waited at Diver's Cliff with Jake for Jasper to come pick her up. If she had pegged the Cullen's correctly than she knew that Rosalie would be confused and go to others in the house asking what they did to make her leave, Edward made her feel uncomfortable with his intense staring and curious nature, Alice would bombard her with questions and Emmett was a big mystery to Bella. That left Jasper and at the mention of his name Bella felt that strange magnetic connection again.<p>

"Here he comes. Whoa, nice car."

Bella looked behind her when Jake started speaking and saw Jasper pull over in Carlisle's black Mercedes. She touched Jake's arm in farewell and he nodded after her as Bella walked over to the Mercedes. She opened the passenger side door and once she was situated Jasper drove off.

"Can we not talk and just sit in silence for a little while Jasper?"

"Sure Bella."

When Bella looked at Jasper out of her peripheral vision she saw him smile at her and then turn his attentions back on the road. Instead of driving back towards the Cullen's house however Jasper took the route to the highway and entered onto the on ramp. As they drove onto the highway Jasper accelerated and they whizzed through the nighttime traffic. Bella smiled a little as she realized Jasper was giving her an out and relaxed more into her seat.

"How mad is Rosalie?"

"Oh she's furious but not at you. She thinks whatever it is that Carlisle and Esme had you do was approached from the wrong angle and the three of them had it out in the living room."

"I see."

"No one's mad at you Bella so you can dispel that thought from your mind. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme are intensely curious but you know by now that privacy is a must in that house and only you will be the person to tell your story."

Bella nodded, knowing full well how much the Cullen's requested and respected privacy.

"Rose says you want to get some ink. Any particular reason why?"

Bella looked at Jasper in surprise and he spared a quick glance at her before returning his eyes to the highway. Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw the sign "Welcome to Port Angles" but didn't really pay that much attention to it.

"I like her tattoos."

"I think that you're trying to cover up some bad memories and you're doing what Rose is doing by covering up some scars."

"Yes but you already knew that I had some scars."

Surprisingly, Bella didn't feel the need to pull in on herself but she did trace the scar on her hip over her long sleeve t-shirt. Jasper drove off the highway and into the downtown section of Port Angles where the wharfs were.

"I don't think you're ready to go home and I want to look at you while you are speaking."

Jasper drove down the street for a ways and then pulled off the road near one of the piers.

"There are so many stars in the sky."

"Carlisle and Esme come here to the piers from time to time and go for long walks. Since it's close to Thanksgiving and all it is a little chilly otherwise I would extend the offer."

"Maybe when it's a little warmer."

The two teenagers sat in silence and Bella gazed at Jasper as he slumped lower in his seat and closed his eyes as he let his head rest back against the seat. He looked so calm and the moonlight created wonderful shadows on his skin.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

"You."

Bella blushed and closed her eyes but Jasper chuckled.

"I'm mighty flattered Ms. Swan. What about me has you so curious?"

"You're profile. The rumors around school about you and what little I have pieced together about your past don't add up to the man sitting next to me."

There was silence after Bella's comment but she had expected this and knew that Jasper was mulling over her words. That's why she never felt shy when talking to Jasper as he always listened and would think about how to respond.

"Well all rumors have a shred of truth to them and in my case this isn't any different."

"We don't have to talk about the rumors or you're past Jasper. I was merely coming to a conclusion about what I've heard and what I see."

"And what is your conclusion?"

"That I like both."

Each of their cell phones ringing saved Bella from further word vomit and she hastily pulled out her cell phone to distract herself from giving any more of her audio thoughts.

"Hello Rosalie."

_"Bella. Thank goodness. Are you all right? Did Jasper come and get you okay?"_

"I'm fine Rosalie and yes he did. He's on the phone right next to me."

_"Where are you?"_

"We are down by the wharfs in Port Angles. Is everything okay Rosalie?"

_"I'm sorry Bella. I know that I'm being nosey and bossy right now. Have a good time with Jasper okay? I'll see you when you get back to the house."_

"Okay. Bye Rosalie."

Bella clicked her cell phone shut and bit her lower lip when she looked over to see Jasper staring at her. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to guess that was Rose and she was wondering where we are. Carlisle called and wants as back at the house."

Bella nodded, noticing that neither Jasper nor Rosalie called the Cullen house their 'home'. Obviously the twins couldn't fully relax back at the Cullen house and Bella wondered where they considered their home to be.

"What are you waiting for then Jasper?"

"On whether you really are ready to go back yet or not. The decision is up to you."

"But Carlisle wants us back at the house."

The slow, easy smile that spread across Jasper's face promised mischief but defiance as well and Bella didn't know what to make of it.

"You're in charge right now Bella. What do _you_ want to do?"

"We should head back to the house Jasper."

"Okay then. Back to the house we go."

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella stepped into the foyer from the garage she saw Edward walk towards her from the living room. Jasper's comforting presence came from behind her so Bella didn't try and walk away or make up an excuse to get away. Every time Bella had an episode or did something new, Edward was there to try and get to the bottom of it. However, as soon as Edward saw Jasper his eyes darkened and his whole body tensed.<p>

"Bella why don't you go let Rosalie know you are okay? Edward and I have something to discuss it would seem."

Being with Charlie for so long had clued Bella in on dominant males, egos and power-struggles so Bella merely nodded and scurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward waited a few more minutes for Bella to leave the area and then he took a few more steps closer to Jasper. Jasper didn't move a muscle and stared back at Edward with calm eyes.

"Before you say anything Edward let's go to the den where it's more private."

"Fine."

Edward stalked over to the den door and walked down the stairs. He stopped at the far end of the pool table and braced himself by leaning against it with his arms out in front of him. Jasper stopped at the other end of the pool table and with the way he was standing the upper portion of his face was out of the overhead lamp casting every facial feature except his eyes in shadow.

"What's got you in such a tizzy Eddie?"

"You do. Stop monopolizing Bella's time and let me have a chance with her."

"What are you talking about? I don't monopolize her time. She comes to me. She calls me. She seeks me out."

The tension in the room grew and a part of Edward knew he was being petty but with his continuing failures of trying to win Bella over mounting up he would take it out on anyone he damn well pleased.

"Bella is not some prize to be won Eddie. She is a broken girl that is slowly healing and that's what we need to focus on. That's why Carlisle and Esme brought her here."

"Don't tell me what to do Jasper. I know why she's here. All I'm asking for is a chance without you or anyone else butting in."

"Then make that chance happen because I'm sure as hell not going to just roll over and let you do as you damn well please. Bella is growing on me too Eddie and I too want to explore what may or may not be developing."

Before Edward could say anything Jasper turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs. Edward slammed his hands down on the pool table and then clenched his hands in fists. He just needed to find an in, an angle that Jasper or Rosalie didn't have. Then, Bella would focus on him and Edward would be the one she went to first.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella walked up the stairs she went to her room and leaned back against her door as soon as she shut it.. Her gut was telling her that the boys downstairs were arguing about her and her natural instincts of flying under the radar didn't like this. Bella chose not to dwell on this though and remembered what Jasper had said. She quickly changed into her pajamas, grabbed her hairbrush and walked down the hallway to Rosalie's room. Even before she had knocked the door opened and Rosalie pulled her inside. Rosalie's bedroom door shut behind Bella and Bella found herself in a hug.<p>

"I'm glad you're okay Bella. No one knew why you left and then when you called Jasper…"

"I'm sorry I worried you Rosalie."

As a truce offering Bella held up her hairbrush with a smile and Rosalie nodded. The girls situated themselves like the last time and once again no words were spoken as Rosalie brushed out Bella's hair. This time though Rosalie was already changed into sleep wear and the two girls slid under the covers. Bella made no sign that she was uncomfortable when Rosalie pulled her close and she smiled as she closed her eyes. It felt good to have someone that cared about her, was worried about her and wanted to know if she was all right. It was something Bella hadn't felt in a long time, before Charlie had gone down the deep end and Renee had been focused on trying to keep their fragile family together.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving rolled around and Bella knew that she would never forget her first Thanksgiving with the Cullen's. Due to her friendship with the Quileute's, Jake and Nessie, Bella spent the first half of Thanksgiving Day down at La Push. She enjoyed her time there immensely, soaking in the warmth and friendship she found there. Jake and Nessie had been great fun, never letting Bella stand on the side lines for too long. The two of them had even made Bella dance around the noon-time bonfires until Jasper had come to pick her up.<p>

"Bella would you please check the mashed potatoes? Emmett get out of the kitchen!"

Bella laughed as Esme chased Emmett out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon and she quickly took a picture. Esme was quite territorial of her kitchen and her cooking but Bella was given free access because she was "…a help and not a nuisance."

"Bella, dear, you've done enough and you need to go get dressed. I think I can manage for ten minutes. Emmett!"

The Cullen's apparently had a tradition for dressing up for the holidays, something Bella wasn't used to but she nodded and hurried up the stairs to her room. Knowing that her connection with Jasper was getting stronger by the day Bella had chosen her outfit with care. She had noticed that Jasper liked her in the color red so Bella chose a red dress with coal black leggings to wear underneath. It would be the tightest and most form fitting (for Bella) outfit she would ever wear since her arrival to Forks and Bella was counting on Jasper's expression to make the butterflies she was experiencing worth it. Smoothing the mentioned dress over her body Bella took a deep breath and slipped into her black ballet flats. Giving herself a self-confident nod Bella left her room and descended the stairs just as Esme poked her head around the stairwell.

"Oh don't you look nice Bella. A wonderful choice."

"Thanks Esme. I didn't keep everyone waiting did I?"

"Not at all. Come on."

Bella steadied her breathing as best she could and stepped over to the dining room table. As soon as Bella saw Jasper's expression she smiled as his slightly dazed look made her outfit worth it. He stood behind her chair dressed in the traditional black slacks and white button down but he left the top two buttons undone exposing the upper muscles of his chest.

"You look wonderful Bella. I'll pay you the compliments as you have appeared to leave everyone else, especially Jasper spell-bound. Jasper pull out Bella's chair would you please?"

"Um, ahem, I mean sure. You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you Jasper."

Bella smoothed her dress underneath her and if anyone noticed when she subtly shifted her chair closer to Jasper's no one said anything. After Carlisle said grace everyone dug into the food and for the first part of dinner Bella regaled everyone with the events of her day spent down at La Push. She made a conscious effort to speak clearly and Rosalie's comforting touch on her upper thigh gave her strength. After that it seemed that the Cullen's had another tradition of telling humorous but embarrassing stories about one another. Bella laughed until her sides hurt and more than once she found herself clutching Jasper's arm to steady herself.

"Okay okay that's enough. I fear if we tell anymore Bella will rupture something and we don't want that. Let's clean up and then we can enjoy the wine."

Everyone cheered at Carlisle's words and whatever remained from the Thanksgiving feast was cleaned up in the hour. Carlisle pulled out a bottle of wine, poured some in everyone's glass and they toasted to their continued good health and fortune. Jasper grasped her elbow and led her out onto the back deck. He set his glass down and wrapped Bella up in a blanket.

"Everyone's going to enjoy themselves with a little alone time right now. Another unspoken Cullen tradition. In case you're wondering where everyone goes, Carlisle and Esme go to the balcony off their bedroom, Rosalie and Emmett go to the garage, Alice will meet up with Pierce who is coming over out on the driveway and Edward will go play his piano."

"And what about you? Where do you go?"

By this time Jasper had led them over to the deck chairs and they sat down in two of them side by side. The sky shone with the stars and Bella curled her legs up underneath her as she rested back into the chair.

"Usually to my room where I catch up on some Civil War guff."

"You like the Civil War?"

"I have family who served on both sides of the Mason-Dickson line."

Bella smiled at the proud tone in which Jasper spoke and she had no problem picturing Jasper as a soldier. An officer of course, not enlisted.

"Charlie was a cop. One of the good ones actually. Tough as nails and fearless. He used to be featured in the newspapers a lot."

"An honorable profession. You want to be a cop when you grow up?"

Bella laughed and shook her head as she sipped from her wine glass. She met Jasper's eyes over the rim of her glass and he was grinning.

"No? You don't want to be the heroine and swoop in to save the day?"

"I'm too clumsy for that and you know it Jasper. I don't do the whole saving thing. I create things."

"And what do you create?"

Having been waiting for the right moment all evening Bella pulled off one of the woven bands around her wrist (Nessie had given her another one but Bella had made one as well), reached out for Jasper's hand and slipped the band onto Jasper's wrist.

"Nessie and the other La Push girls are teaching me how to weave jewelry. I made this one earlier today."

"Wow. You made this? It's incredible."

Bella stood up, leaned down and kissed Jasper's cheek. She traced the band on Jasper's wrist and straightened back up.

"You're welcome Jasper. I, however, need to go get changed and get ready for bed. The good food, laughter and now this wine have made me sleepy. Good night Jasper."

"Night Bella. Sleep well."

Bella smiled, walked back into the kitchen and set her wine glass down on the counter where the other ones were. She walked up the stairs, smiled at Carlisle and Esme as they walked past and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Hey Bella?"

Bella turned at the sound of Alice's voice and saw the other girl leaning out of Rosalie's room.

"Rose and I usually spend the night together after a major holiday. Want to join us?"

"Sure Alice. Let me get ready for bed and I'll be right there."

With that Bella walked into her room, changed and then a few moments later slipped into Rosalie's room. The other two girls had spread out blankets and pillows on the floor and Bella joined them.

"Have a nice time with my brother Bella?"

Bella blushed heavily and whacked Rosalie with one of the pillows amidst Rosalie and Alice's laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

The next big change for Bella came monetarily and physically when Carlisle stepped into the large room on the third floor while Bella was finishing cleaning and organizing. Bella saw him and stood up from scrubbing the floor.

"Hard at work still I see huh Bella? Not only have you cleaned the third floor but I see that you have organized my wife's antique collection as well."

"Please don't tell her. Since I have no money to my own name I did that for her as a Christmas present. It's been all I can do to keep her out of here and not let her spoil her own surprise."

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. He walked past her, over into Esme's half of the large room and walked down the aisles of antiques.

"Speaking of gifts, a few packages came in for you today from Phoenix and they're downstairs in the foyer."

"You didn't."

"I would like for one of my favorite up and coming artists to being working again Bella."

Bella didn't wait for Carlisle to finish before running out of the room down the stairs and into the foyer. Three large boxes were sitting in the middle of the foyer and Bella approached them excitedly, simply waving to Alice who stood next to them.

"What are they Bella? The delivery guy and Emmett struggled to bring them in from the truck and Emmett can carry anything."

"They are pieces of who I am Alice. Extensions of my arms, hands and nimble fingers. The physical link of my brain to my hands. The tools of my creativity and genius at work."

Bella quoted her old art teacher from memory as she let her mind drift back down memory lane and her fingers traced the cardboard of each box as she walked around them. When she looked up Alice looked bewildered and Bella smiled.

"These items are precious to me Alice."

"I can see that. Where are you going to put them Bella?"

"Just wait. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward can you all come down here please?"

Bella smiled mischievously at Alice and Alice caught on with a knowing grin. The four men appeared and Bella smiled.

"Would you strong, young men be so kind as to do me a huge favor and help me carry these boxes up to the third floor?"

"No no no. That is not going to work little waifer! I almost broke my back bringing these boxes inside. Why should I carry them up two flights of stairs?"

Bella put her hands on her hips and leaned forward at the waist with a smile at Emmett. She saw Emmett move back up the stairs a few steps, hold up his hands and shake his head.

"I'll make you my special death by chocolate brownies with chocolate syrup and M&M's on top."

"A whole pan? Just for me?"

"Uh huh. A whole pan just for you."

Emmett walked down the stairs and looked intently at Bella for a few moments. Bella held out her hand and Emmett shook it. With one boy down Bella turned her gaze onto Jasper and grinned.

"I'll let you in on the Swan family homework secret."

Jasper laughed, only the two of them understanding the joke and he too walked down the stairs. Carlisle walked over without a word from Bella, his eyes twinkling and Emmett growled out an order for Edward to comply. The boxes were then moved up to the third floor and Bella instructed them to all close their eyes except for Carlisle when they moved the boxes into Bella's soon to be studio. Once the boxes were where she wanted them to be Bella thanked them and shooed everyone out but Carlisle.

"You sure you want to see the tools of my trade? Won't that ruin my work for you or something?"

"Not at all. I can understand your work better."

Bella shrugged, too excited to really care and she opened the nearest box. The box held all of Bella's paintbrushes, easels and palettes. There were hundreds of brushes and Bella knew that this was the way her high school back in Phoenix was apologizing.

"You used all of these?"

"No. But these are all the styles of paintbrushes I used."

Bella moved onto the second box and covered her mouth with her hand. Inside were the in progress paintings Bella had been working on and also several small pieces of her work she had gifted to the school and friends back in Phoenix.

"You painted these? They're beautiful."

Too dazed to respond Bella nodded and looked over at Carlisle to see him holding up some of her landscapes in both hands. He chuckled and picked up another painting Bella had titled _The Heavens_. It was a depiction of the clouds at sunrise and sunset combined.

"Take it. I can't repay you any other way and I know you pulled some strings to get all of my stuff here. Thank you Carlisle."

"Don't mention it Bella."

Carlisle held up _The Heavens_ and left the room with a smile. Feeling the urge to paint Bella pulled out the materials necessary for a large painting. The perfect image popped into her head and with a smile Bella got to work.

* * *

><p>The weeks leading up to Christmas was when Bella was introduced to what the Cullen's called "Christmas Drama Week". Carlisle was busy at the hospital, Esme was getting the house ready for the festivities when not helping Carlisle trying her best to keep everyone in good spirits, Rosalie and Emmett were off visiting colleges along with Edward performing in many of the colleges they visited in order to get his application out early. Bella was busy herself trying to finish her painting and get all the other Christmas presents for the Cullen's. This took a lot of patience as she was trying to do all the present making without everyone realizing what was going on.<p>

"I'm going to be so happy when the holidays are here. No more school."

Bella groaned and nodded in agreement with Alice. There were two more days of school before Christmas break and Alice and Bella were hanging out quite a bit as of late. Jasper had received a call from some old friends, Peter and Charlotte and was enjoying his time to hang out with them.

"Getting me anything good for Christmas?"

"You'll see Alice. It's only a few days till Christmas."

"Oh come on! Not even a hint? A teensy weensy one?"

The two girls walked out of the school and walked over to a large oak tree like they had all school week. Someone from the Cullen household would pick them up, depending on the revolving schedule and every day so far this week it had been someone different. Bella hoped that today Jasper would pick them up as she hadn't seen much of him lately between her painting and his visiting with Peter and Charlotte.

"Patience is a virtue Alice."

"You're no fun today."

A strange vehicle, a large blue pick up rolled to a stop in front of them and Bella didn't bother to respond to Alice as her attention was on the truck. A man and a woman stepped down from the truck and walked over.

"Hello Bella. Jasper asked us to come pick you up and meet him out at Diver's Cliff. I'm Peter and this sexy little thing is my better half Charlotte."

Bella looked at Peter and saw many of Jasper's characteristics in him. He had dark green eyes instead of blue but the same intensity was in them and he had the same confident stance.

"I don't know you. Alice do you know them?"

"Jasper has spoken about them many of times but I've never met them face to face."

Charlotte stepped forward and pushed a piece of her long blonde hair out of her face, which revealed her gray colored eyes. She was shorter than Peter, only coming up to his chest and her smiled was understanding in its warmth.

"Jasper said you would be careful. Why don't you call him to verify we are who we say we are?"

Bella jumped when her cell phone vibrated in her front pocket and when she pulled it out she noticed it was Jasper who was calling. Talk about weird.

"Hello Jasper."

_"Hey Bella. Are Peter and Charlotte there yet? An ugly looking dude standing over a pretty little woman with gray eyes? You can't miss their truck. It's big and blue."_

"Yes. We're to meet you at Diver's Cliff?"

_"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up. I drew the short straw and Charlotte wanted to meet you."_

"Okay. We'll see you soon Jasper."

Bella hung up and turned her head a little to look at Alice but so she could still see Peter and Charlotte. Alice must have guessed as to how the conversation went but Bella nodded anyway and Alice smiled.

"Goodie. We all ready to go?"

"Sure. All of you pint sized women should be able to fit in my truck. Ow! What was that for woman?"

Bella smiled when Charlotte swatted Peter on his shoulder and glared at him. Charlotte smiled at the two girls and motioned towards the truck. All four of them got in, Bella and Alice in the back while Charlotte half faced, half snuggled into Peter's side and turned around to face the other two girls as Peter drove off. The drive to Diver's Cliff was silent for Bella as Alice took this opportunity to get to know Peter and Charlotte better by asking questions and collaborating stories/facts. Bella hardly had to speak a word as Alice kept up a steady stream of conversation and Bella caught Alice's subtle wink. Relief spread through Bella as Peter pulled over to Diver's Cliff and she saw Jasper standing looking out over the ocean. He was throwing rocks out into the breaking surf and as soon as Peter was parked Bella stepped down from the truck and walked over to him.

"Still in one piece I see? I bet Charlotte didn't let Peter do anything crazy."

"No. She talked with Alice the whole time."

"Telling stories about me huh?"

Bella smiled at Jasper's teasing tone and he smiled when he looked over at her. Bella returned the smile and stepped closer to him. Peter, Charlotte and Alice walked over then and the five of them talked long into the sunset. Eventually, when Bella couldn't get any closer to Jasper without actually pressing her body into his, Peter offered to drive them back to the Cullen household and Bella enjoyed being pressed up against Jasper as he squeezed in the back with them. The ride to the Cullen house was just like the ride out to Diver's Cliff except this time Jasper was allowed to tell stories of his own.

"All right all right. That's enough boys. We'll be in touch Jasper and don't forget to call every now and then. Alice, Bella it was good to meet you."

Bella simply nodded at Charlotte's parting words as Peter stopped his truck in front of the Cullen house Jasper helped Bella and Alice down from the truck. With a final wave the three of them walked back inside and each went to their own room as it was late at night.

* * *

><p>Unlike most families on Christmas Day the Cullen's did not wake up at the crack of dawn or early in the morning to open presents and celebrate the festivities. As was her custom Bella was up early and enjoyed the falling snow from the bay window seat. She had never seen snow before outside of pictures and movies.<p>

As Bella finished her cup of coffee she heard footsteps on the floor above and she smiled at Carlisle when he came downstairs. He didn't look surprised to see her and waved as he went over to the coffee pot in the kitchen. He returned a few moments later and took a seat in one of the armchairs near where Bella sat in the window seat.

"Good morning and merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Carlisle. Will everyone be coming down soon?"

"Goodness no. No, I think we'll see the first body around nine o' clock at the earliest."

Bella laughed softly and traced the rim of her cup. She got up, took Carlisle's empty coffee cup on the way back to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. She went up to her little studio on the third floor and grabbed Jasper's present. The large, clothed object wasn't heavy but it was awkward and Bella was very careful when she returned downstairs. Esme was busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen but walked with Bella back into the family room and Carlisle sat up straighter from dozing in his chair when the two of them walked in.

"One more present Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle. It's Jasper's."

Their excitement at seeing her latest project put a smile on Bella's face but before they could ask, many footsteps were heard on the stairs. Everyone else came into the room in various states of sleepiness and they all sprawled out over the family room.

"Well this is a surprise. Your mother and I weren't expecting you for another hour at the earliest. What changed the tradition?"

"Bella did Carlisle. We couldn't wait to get our presents since she's been so secretive about them."

Bella smiled at Rosalie's sleepy mumble from where she sat on the couch and half laying on Emmett. Carlisle chuckled and handed everyone a present from their individual piles. Bella didn't open hers, wanting to watch everyone else and when Carlisle looked up from his present at her Bella smiled.

"Those are copies of all my photographs that I took while in Phoenix."

"They're beautiful Bella. Thank you."

Bella nodded and stood up when Rosalie, Alice and Esme were looking at her and confusion was on their faces. Bella had given each of them an envelope and inside was a card with the words 'organized room'.

"If each of you would go to the place where you spend the most time your present is waiting for you there."

Ten minutes later the three women returned back to the family room, all smiles and each one of them hugged Bella. Over the past week, while everyone was away and busy Bella had cleaned and organized Alice's clothes room, Esme's antiques and Rosalie's section of the garage. All three other women were chatting excitedly to each other and Bella knew her hard work and exhaustion had paid off.

"Oi! Little waifer are you promising me all of these?"

"Yes Emmett."

Emmett grinned and leafed through a picture book of his favorite foods that Bella would make on occasion. Inside the cover page Bella had written that the dish would be made especially for him and Emmett was goading Jasper, Carlisle and Edward because they were 'all his.' Edward was turning over a small recording device Bella had bought for him with what limited personal funds she had and he smiled at Bella. Finally, Bella moved over to Jasper's present she had brought down and swallowed. She fingered the paper nervously and handed it to Jasper. Jasper peeled off the paper and stared at the portrait. Nervousness welled up in Bella as Jasper didn't say anything as he continued to stare and everyone else crowded around him.

"Bella did _you_ paint this?"

Bella could only nod at Alice's question and bit her lower lip. The portrait depicted Jasper as a Major in the Confederate Army, atop of his horse and his eyes were glowing with the light of battle as his saber was held high in the air. Bella had gone out of her usual style by enhancing Jasper's features instead of obscuring them and she had countless pictures of Jasper up in her studio she had borrowed from Esme's many picture albums so she could get every detail just so.

"Bella this is…"

"Holy crow that's you Jasper! Bella painted you!"

The awe in Alice's tone made Bella smile and she looked over at Carlisle just in time to see him smiling at her with a nod. He was the only one, besides Esme who knew of her talent as a painter and as everyone complimented her latest work once again Bella felt that the sacrifices she had made to make this for Jasper were worth it. Jasper turned his head to look at Bella and his eyes were wide.

"I'm deeply touched that you would go way out of your way to make something like this for me Bella. The fact that you actually paid attention to my ramblings about the Civil War and painting me as I always dreamed what I would look like is a bonus. Thank you Bella. Really."

"You're welcome Jasper. It was worth it."

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear and bent over to kiss Jasper's cheek. She blushed and wouldn't look at Rosalie and Alice as she knew there would be smiles and smirks all around with those two and sat down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Aren't you going to open your presents Bella?"

Alice's question snapped Bella out her of her staring contest with Jasper and she looked down at her feet where a neat stack of presents were placed at the foot of her chair. In the back of her mind she knew that since she was part of the Cullen family now she should expect to get presents but she had put it in the back of her mind as she was more interested in seeing the Cullen's reactions to her gifts. Now, everyone was looking at her and she realized that it was her turn to open her gifts.

"Here. Open mine first."

Bella took Alice's gift, a white envelope and opened it. She pulled out an American Express card for fifty dollars and looked up at Alice in surprise. Alice smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was kind of hard shopping for you as you've kept to yourself these past weeks and disappearing at the most random times. I totally understand why as my Christmas gift and Jasper's must have taken quite a bit of time. Still, I figured you could find a use for a shopping excursion."

"Thank you Alice."

Edward handed her a thin package next and when Bella opened it she held a CD case. She looked at Edward and he smiled.

"I write music for everyone in the family and thought you might like your own."

"You wrote music for me?"

"Yes. I try to base it off personalities and character quirks but you'll have to tell me if my guesses were correct or not."

Bella placed Edward's gift next to Alice's and Carlisle and Esme handed her a large box. Bella looked at them but they smiled and Carlisle nodded his head towards the box. Bella opened it and put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. Inside were items from her room back in Phoenix that Bella had thought would be lost forever.

"There's more."

Bella looked at Carlisle curiously before reaching into the box up and grinning.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Well I can't have my little painter not have the proper workplace now can I?"

Bella giggled and looked up when Carlisle handed her a large, thin manila envelope. She pulled out a few documents and smiled at Carlisle as she realized he had opened up a line of credit at several stores in town for her to get her studio up and running officially.

"And here's mine. Not as good or as personal as yours but I hope it will do."

When Jasper laid a black velvet box in front of Bella she froze. Her mind was a whir as her instincts were telling her that this was a jewelry box and she shot Jasper a curious look as she opened the clasp and then the lid of the box. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as she looked at the four pieces of beautiful jewelry nestled in the box. Each piece was of sterling silver and Bella knew that it was a four piece set. The largest piece was a necklace with a heart pendant followed by a ring with ivory vines, an anklet and the last piece was a charms bracelet with four charms. There was a paint brush, heart, palette and a star.

"How did you know Jasper?"

"Oh I have my ways. Do you like it?"

"I love it Jasper. Thank you."

Bella looked over at Rosalie and the beautiful blonde gave her a sly smile with a twinkle in her eyes. Alice squirming on the couch drew Bella's attention and she raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"What is it Alice?"

Bella turned to look at Alice directly as she carefully set the jewelry box down on the couch beside her and she saw Alice looking at her torso as if trying to see what was underneath her pajama top.

"I can't help but notice that Rosalie and Emmett didn't hand you anything and that for a few days last week it looked like you wanted to stand all the time. Did Rosalie convince you to get some tattoos or something?"

"Convince me? No. I wanted to get my tattoos."

"How many do you have? Can we see them?"

"I have four and you can only see the one on my hip right now as the others are on my back."

"What are the designs?"

Alice's curiosity was refreshing as Bella was proud of her tattoos and Bella lifted up the hem of her pajama top up to her belly button as she stood up. Just above her pajama pants waistline was a halfway visible tattoo in Billy Argel script in the design of the word LOVE. After a moment Bella let go of her shirt and sat back down.

"I'm going to assume that the other tattoos are of the same design and theme?"

"Yes Jasper."

Esme stood up then, announcing that breakfast was ready in the kitchen and everyone but Bella and Jasper followed. Alice dragged Edward by his elbow with a wink at Bella as it looked like Edward wanted to speak to Bella or Jasper. Bella sat down on the couch next to Jasper who was busy looking at his painting and she rested her hand on his forearm.

"If there is something that you want changed on your portrait just tell me and I'll change it for you."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my present Bella. I've only seen myself like this in my dreams is all."

The quiet wonder in Jasper's voice made Bella smile and she traced the simple black frame of the painting.

"This isn't my usual style. I don't enhance my subjects so their identity is able to be so easily discerned but rather I obscure the identities."

"Why?"

"For two reasons. The first is that I am a private person by nature and the second is I always didn't have good memories attached to the muses for my paintings. Yours is the first happy muse painting I've done."

The silence that followed was profound as once again Jasper had broken through one of Bella's layers and the trust and vulnerability that she was showing was important. The feeling of vulnerability left when Jasper brushed his hand on the back of her arm which was the same comfort maneuver as Rosalie's squeezing of Bella's upper thigh.

"Well then I feel mighty special Ms. Swan. Thank-you. Now, I think we should get some breakfast as we have a long day ahead of us."

"Okay but before we go would you…?"

Bella held up the bracelet and necklace Jasper had given her. Without a word he clasped both pieces of jewelry on for her and kissed her temple. Bella shivered but smiled and they walked into the kitchen side by side.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Day<em>

"You ever been to Hawaii before Bella?"

"No. I've always wanted to go though."

Bella sat in the window seat of the airplane with Jasper on her right in the middle seat and the aisle seat was empty. They had left the Cullen's around ten in the morning, driven to the airport in Port Angles and now after an hour of waiting at the gate were now waiting for take off to Hawaii. Apparently the Cullen's owned a beach house there and every Christmas they went.

"At least it's warm there."

"The big southern cowboy isn't a fan of the cold?"

Jasper chuckled at Bella's teasing and that's when the plane took off. Bella peered out of the window and watched as the ground fell away to turn into the sun above the clouds.

"You should paint something like that Bella."

"I already have Jasper. Ask Carlisle to show you."

Exhaustion set in and Bella slumped in her seat as she leaned her head back against the window. She looked at Jasper with a tired smile when he rested a hand against her shoulder.

"Sorry Jasper. I'm always sleepy on planes and long car rides."

"That's fine Bella. You did get up awfully early. Why don't you rest against me as I'm probably more comfortable than the wall of the plane?"

"Smooth charmer aren't you Mr. Whitlock?"

Even with her teasing question Bella did lay her head against Jasper's shoulder and she blushed as her body naturally cuddled up to him. To his credit Jasper simply wrapped one of the airplane blankets around her and casually draped an arm around her.

"My Mama tried to do her best and raise me right. I would be remiss to pass up an opportunity to make her proud Ms. Swan."

"Good on you cowboy."

The teasing, flirty banter died down when Bella yawned and she half-covered her face with the blanket before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

A presence sitting next to Jasper woke him from his dozing and he glanced sideways to see Carlisle sitting in the empty aisle seat. A wry smile crossed Jasper's face as he realized how this situation must look.

"Am I going to be in trouble when I get home Carlisle?"

"Oh I don't know about trouble Jasper. I can see your hands just fine so you are off the hook this time. I wanted to talk to you about Bella's gift to you."

"What about it?"

Jasper knew there was a lot more information than what Carlisle was going to tell him as the struggle was very apparent on his face. Finally, Carlisle must have come to a decision as he speared Jasper with a look.

"Bella is an artist Jasper. You just found that out this morning but Bella is a talented one and her art is wrapped up in her identity."

"So what you're trying to say is that I really made out like a bandit this Christmas. I get it Carlisle. I really do."

Some of the tension left the air between the two men and Carlisle grinned. Jasper grinned as well and stroked Bella's thigh that was pressed against his own.

"To be honest I'm a little jealous of you Jasper. I have many pieces of Bella's work down in the den but never one painted specifically for me."

"It's the curls. I like the curls in his hair."

Bella's sleepy mumble made Jasper laugh and he squeezed her gently. Carlisle laughed as well but left citing that he needed to return to Esme. No sooner had Carlisle left than Rosalie took the seat. Jasper knew Bella had touched Rosalie deeply as he watched his sister trace the facial features of Bella's that were visible.

"No getting frisky Jasper. And no getting ideas either. I've been watching the two of you ever since Bella first arrived and the spark is there. You let things develop naturally or let her lead."

"Of course Rosie."

Jasper bit his tongue and smiled. He wouldn't deny that he liked having Bella's small, curvy body pressed firmly against his own body and that her breath against his chest was soothing and erotic at the same time. Still, he knew what Rosalie was talking about and he agreed.

"Okay. I've got to go but know that I'm watching you dear brother."

Jasper smiled and watched his sister leave.

"No more visitors. I really want to sleep and you're comfortable."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Soon Bella fell asleep and Jasper leaned his head back against his seat. His mind was abuzz with Carlisle's words but the feeling of Bella curled up into his side was making him sleepy and he decided such serious thoughts were best thought about later. He followed after her into slumber and the feeling that all was right in the world was the last thing he felt before sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>The heat washed over Bella as she stepped off the airplane in Honolulu Hawaii and she smiled at the familiarity of it all. Strangely enough Bella had missed the Phoenix heat but now was not the time for remembering memories from Phoenix and Bella followed Carlisle into the terminal. Everyone stood at the travelers' desk, subdued and quiet as the jet lag was catching up to everyone. A car was brought around and ten minutes later Bella was dozing against Jasper on the car ride to the beach house. Upon arrival the house was unlocked, bags were placed in chosen rooms and Bella was bunking with Rosalie. The two girls changed over to sleep wear in silence and then climbed into the bed to sleep.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning found Bella down by the surf at sunrise with her feet in the water and camera in one hand with her sketchbook in the other. The surf washed over her bare feet and the spray splashed against her bare thighs. It felt strange wearing shorts after so long but Bella knew that wearing pants in Hawaii would just be weird. Her confidence had grown leaps and bounds while in the company of the Cullen's but Bella didn't wear the local garb of bikini tops or camisoles. Instead she chose to wear a thin long sleeve t-shirt over her torso and she had already decided on her attire when the inevitable swimming or playing in the surf came along.

"You're up awfully early for someone that likes their sleep Jasper."

"Good morning Bella. I couldn't continue to sleep as I slept on the plane along with you."

Out of the corner of her eye Bella appraised Jasper's board shorts and tank top. A large wave hit Bella and she stumbled backwards as she was caught by surprise and instinctively she raised her arms to hold her camera and sketchbook away from the water. Jasper steadied her with an arm around her waist and let go when she had regained her footing.

"Lost in thought there Bella?"

The teasing tone in Jasper's voice let Bella know that he must have seen her checking him out and Bella blushed. Still, it was nice that he didn't call her out on it or anything like that and Bella knew that once again that Jasper was subtly trying to boost her self-confidence. Every time Bella realized he was doing this it warmed her heart and she narrowed her eyes when he handed her an envelope from the left side pocket on his board shorts.

"What is this Jasper? Christmas was yesterday and I already received all of my presents."

"I know that you know that Rosalie helped me pick out the jewelry set for you as a Christmas present. This is my Christmas present to you. I apologize that it's coming as an after thought but the idea didn't hit me until an hour after we started getting ready for the trip to the beach house."

Carefully Bella cradled her sketchbook as Jasper took her camera from her and she opened the envelope. Inside were two plane tickets and Bella gasped as she read to where the destination was. She looked up at Jasper with tears in her eyes and his calm but serious face only served to confuse her more.

"Why Jasper? Why do you think I would want to return to Phoenix?"

"Because from watching you and talking to you I know that you are ready to return for the closure that you didn't get when you left so abruptly. I think that you desperately want to return but think that you aren't strong enough."

The truthful and painful words coming out of Jasper's mouth struck Bella deep and she visibly flinched. Credit to her recovery though she didn't step back or run away and it seemed that her eyes were glued to Jasper's. He looked so strong and capable with the morning sun highlighting him from the side and Bella swallowed when he held out his empty hand.

"Whose the other ticket for?"

"For whomever you want to go with you."

Bella took Jasper's hand and felt his strength flow into her from their physical connection. The decision was made and Bella smiled.

"Would you like to see my life back in Phoenix Mr. Whitlock?"

"I'd be honored Ms. Swan."

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Edward looked up when the sliding doors leading out to the back porch opened and Bella and Jasper walked into the beach house. Bella was laughing, her face turned to look up at Jasper and was holding a camera and a small book in her hands. Jasper was grinning down at Bella and had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders.

"….don't believe me? Fine, we'll have to call Peter and Charlotte later today then. They can verify that I rode that horse from dawn to dusk."

"I'm going to trust Charlotte's word over Peter's there Jasper. The two of you are as thick as thieves and even if the story isn't true I have a feeling he'll just agree with you to maintain the brother code or something like that."

"I'm hurt! And how do you know about the code between brothers? That's supposed to be a gender secret!"

Bella erupted into giggles again and that's when two things happened simultaneously. Rosalie glided into the kitchen and made a remark about the closeness between Jasper and Bella and at the same time Jasper looked up to meet Edward's gaze. Jasper's laughter was wiped right off his face and a certain coldness tightened his eyes. Edward recognized the look from when Jasper took down Maria, James, Victoria and Laurent a second time (the first Edward didn't know that much about but he knew that's why Royce was in prison) and Edward raised his eyebrows at Jasper.

"…very sneaky of you brother of mine. Jasper? Jasper!"

Edward looked at Rosalie as she called out Jasper's name and her hands were on her hips. She held an envelope in one of her hands and Bella had angled herself between all three of them. Had Bella noticed the silent communication going on between Edward and Jasper?

"I wanted to get Bella a gift entirely from me Rose and I only did it an hour after we started getting ready for the trip down here."

The arrival of everyone else into the kitchen stopped either of the discussions from continuing and Esme went over to the kitchen to pull a large breakfast off the warming plates. Edward wondered why Bella handed the three items in her hands to Jasper but he knew it was significant as they shared a look before Bella hurried to help Esme get breakfast ready and Jasper sat down across from Edward at the kitchen table.

"What's so important about those objects?"

Edward nodded towards the camera and small book. Jasper grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me Eddie boy. But with what we just learned about Bella we can safely assume that these are how some, if not all of her paintings get started."

Edward reached out to the small book but Jasper grabbed his wrist and shook his head. He was still grinning but his eyes had narrowed and Edward slowly pulled his hand away.

"You know Bella is a very private person and looking at her art without her permission would betray her trust in you. Then you have to think how much that would set her back and none of us what that."

"You seem to know a lot about what Bella is like and wants Jasper. Nervous or afraid that someone else will step up and wrestle her attentions away from you?"

"Not at all Eddie. Not at all."

Bella walked over then, laying a hand on Jasper's shoulder and one of Esme's breakfast plates in front of him. The hand on Jasper's shoulder surprised Edward and from the look of it Jasper as well. Neither young man could say or do anything about it however as Bella walked away from them and back over to stove. There, Edward watched as Bella engaged in conversation with Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle sat down at the table and placed the newspaper down in front of him.

"Morning boys. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing as far as we know. It looks like Esme wants to say something about it though."

"Oh good, you're here Carlisle."

Esme walked into the kitchen to stand behind Carlisle's chair and kissed the top of his head. Her hands remained on Carlisle's shoulders and Carlisle reached up to grasp her hands.

"Bella has already been to the beach this morning but we haven't gone yet so we are returning there with her in an hour or two."

"Sounds good to me Esme. Any objections anyone?"

There were none and breakfast was finished in the normal busy manner found in a household full of so many people. Edward wanted to speak with Bella but Esme, Rose and Alice swept her away and up to the second floor where the bedrooms were. A few minutes later they all returned and with happy laughter they said they would return.

"Well for the next hour or so the house is ours gentlemen."

Edward smiled at Carlisle's joke and stood up to put his plate in the dishwasher. Jasper picked up Bella's camera and sketchbook and left to go upstairs.

"You need to stop blaming him Edward. The heart chooses who it will and sometimes it is not who we want it to be."

"What are you talking about Carlisle?"

"I'm talking about what may or may not be developing between Jasper and Bella there Edward and you're blaming him."

Edward stiffened at the sink where he was washing his hands and wouldn't look at Carlisle. He should have known that the older man would figure it out and it was his duty as leader of the household to say something. To head off any confrontation and keep the peace.

"So I get to suffer in silence and watch as the girl-"

"No, you be yourself and keep your eyes open. She may or may not be the one Edward and you would be remiss to shut out other women in the pursuit for one."

Edward just grunted and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bella was in a conundrum as she stood in one of the dressing rooms at a local retail store and she held her stomach as her nervousness roiled in her stomach like snakes. She appraised her reflection in the mirror and sighed.<p>

"I thought we agreed to no more sighing Bella!"

Alice's happy tone caused Bella to give a halfway smile and she took off the yellow bikini she was wearing. She redressed in her clothes and stepped out of the dressing room. Esme and Rosalie were patiently waiting with a small pile of bikinis on a cart and Alice was humming while looking through another rack of swimwear.

"That was the last one Bella. You have to choose one of them."

"I know Rosalie. I know."

Bella didn't mean to sound so cross as she had brought on herself and she wanted help but it was so far out her Charlie-beaten comfort zone. The other three women were here with Bella to help her choose a new swimsuit and Bella wanted it to be a bikini. Bella requested that they help her not falter and quail under her own self-image insecurities.

"How about we take a break?"

Bella didn't wait for anyone to say anything or move and she moved over to the door that overlooked the beach at Esme's question. Rosalie moved up beside her and looked at her but Bella wouldn't meet the other girl's gaze.

"What is it? What's holding you back from choosing?"

"It's nothing. I just don't like any of them."

"No, I don't think that's it. You are hesitant to choose one because you're not sure what one Jasper will like you in and how he will see you."

Rosalie's words struck home and Bella sighed.

"Yes."

"Then I'll make it simple for you. Jasper has been making gaga eyes at you for weeks and he wants you. Now that you have this power what are you going to do with it?"

Bella smiled at Rosalie's words and walked back to the cart where her swimwear rested. She discarded three of the five right away and returned to the dressing room to decide on the final one out of the remaining two suits.

"Rosalie?"

"Coming Bella."

The curtain moved aside as Rosalie walked in and a grin stretched across her face as she saw Bella.

"Don't even try on the other one. _This_ is the one."

Bella smiled and nodded. Rosalie went outside so Bella could change and a few moments later Bella and the others left to return to the beach house.

"Go and change girls as we're heading out to the beach soon."

"Okay Esme."

All three girls went to change as Esme went to the kitchen and Bella passed Jasper on the stairs. He grinned at her and tried to peek into her bag but Bella tutted her tongue.

"You'll have plenty of time to see it Jasper."

"And what is it Bella?"

Bella simply smiled and slipped past Jasper to the room she was sharing with Rosalie. Rosalie called out from behind the closet door for Bella to get changed as she was looking for a swimsuit she wanted to wear. As Bella was getting changed an evil thought came to mind and she hurried to finish changing.

"Remember that Carlisle and Esme will be there as well Rosalie. Nothing too scandalous."

"Bella you better run sweetie otherwise as soon as I'm finished changing I'm going to tell Jasper about some of the swimsuits _you_ were looking at."

Bella simply laughed and pulled a camisole over her head to cover her swimsuit. She loved the support she was getting from every one of the Cullen's and she kept psyching herself every morning to continue to break out of her shell. Her beach attire fell into this psyching process and Jasper's lazy smile and bright eyes were what she assured herself with every time.

"You ready Rosalie?"

"Yeah yeah just let me get my wrap and we'll head downstairs."

Rosalie stepped out of the closet in a blood red bikini that showcased her curves perfectly but was just short of being inappropriate. Bella raised an eyebrow but handed the other girl the wrap that she was looking for and Rosalie smirked as she put it on.

"You have a body Bella and you'd make Jasper melt if you showed yourself off."

"I will Rosalie. On my time."

"Of course and you look fine just the way you are."

The two girls left their room and walked down the stairs to see Esme packing up a cooler with Carlisle helping her. Emmett's monstrous frame was shielding something as he was rummaging through it but he looked up when Rosalie pressed a hand to his bare side. They shared a quick kiss but Emmett didn't let Rosalie go far and Bella smiled as she turned away. She went over to help Esme and Esme told her there were a few things that they needed in the kitchen. Bella grabbed the Tupperware containers and turned around to see Jasper looking at her while leaning against the doorframe.

"Need any help Bella?"

"Um no, I think I can manage. It's just a few containers."

Bella knew that she wasn't talking to Jasper's face as her eyes were roving over him being shirtless and he went to put his tank top on but Bella stopped him by stepping over to him. He was halfway through the process of slipping it on when Bella set down the containers and reached out tentatively with a hand to touch his chest.

"May I?"

"They don't repulse you?"

"What? The scars? No, I told you that I have a few of my own."

The intensity of the emotions in Jasper's eyes darkened his usual stormy blue eyes almost to black and it seemed that time stood still as the two of them gazed at each other.

"If I can do the same with your scars what you wish to do with mine then yes you may."

"You want me to finish telling you the story about the little girl I once knew don't you?"

"Very much so."

"And touch my scars? Me?"

Jasper nodded and Bella felt a little bit hyperventilated. No one, as far as she knew, had touched her scars and no one had touched Bella as intimately as Jasper was asking to. Bella knew that she was requesting a big thing from Jasper and she very much wanted to hear the stories from him but could she let him do the same to her?

"Okay but will you let me do it at my pace?"

"Of course Bella."

Despite the lump in her throat and her body tensing up Bella nodded her head and let her fingertips rest against Jasper's sternum. When he didn't say anything or make a grimace Bella traced her fingertips over the two scars on the left of his chest, down across his stomach to his right side where a few more scars were and then finally to the one on his left shoulder.

"Rosalie must be proud to have such a courageous brother that would defend her so vigorously."

"Proud? Maybe. She's scared of my scars and feels guilty of them at the same time."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

Jasper shook his head and Bella knew instinctively that she had asked enough for now. Placing her hand over his heart and feeling his steady heartbeat Bella made sure to look him in the eye.

"Thank you Jasper."

That magnetic connection that drew Bella to Jasper zapped her heavily and she took a step closer to him. One of his hands tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and his other arm wrapped around her lower back drawing her closer to him. Bella went to him hesitantly, desperately hoping that her aversion to touch wouldn't get any worse and when she was pressed up against him Bella stiffened. After a moment, second by second, Bella relaxed into Jasper and pressed both hands against his chest.

"Yoohoo! You two want to come to the beach or not?"

Alice's voice broke the magnetic connection and Bella sprang away from Jasper. She looked up at him to see that familiar lazy grin and despite her heavy blush Bella smiled back. Jasper held out his hand and when Bella took it he spun her around in a pirouette as he walked her to the front door. Alice stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips but her expression changed to one of sly excitement as she noticed how close Bella was to Jasper. Jasper just squeezed Bella with his arm around her shoulders and walked out the door.

"Coming Alice?"

"Jasper! What are you not telling me? What's going on? What did I miss?"

Jasper led Bella down the steps of the beach house, across the sidewalk and over to the boardwalk. Bella stopped for a moment to slip off her flip flops and held them in one hand as they continued to where the Cullen's had set up on the beach. The moment her feet touched the sand a smile crossed Bella's face and she kicked the sand with her feet.

"Enjoy the beach Bella?"

"I like the how the sand feels on my feet and in between my hands, I like watching the waves crash onto the shore and I like taking walks at sunset but I don't like the fact that I burn but never tan."

"I'll do my best to not let you burn."

Bella smiled up at Jasper and watched as Jasper stepped away from her to catch an incoming football that Emmett threw. She enjoyed watching the muscles of his back, arms and shoulders flex and contract as he moved and she knew that she had found a perfect muse for her paintings.

"Come on little waifer. I want to get in the water."

"Let me put on some sunscreen lotion Emmett and I'll go out in the surf with you. Not the deep water."

Bella joined Esme and Carlisle under the umbrella and took a bottle of sunscreen lotion from Esme. She put some on her face, arms and legs. She walked over to the water and let the warm water wash over her lower legs. Emmett splashed in next to her, causing water to go everywhere with his exuberance and Bella laughed as she shielded her face.

"You sure you don't want to go ride the waves out in deeper water little waifer? I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"It's all right Emmett. I'd just get bowled over."

Emmett shrugged but didn't press the issue, which Bella was thankful for and she watched as he bodily pushed Edward further out into the water claiming someone had to ride the waves with him. Looking over her shoulder Bella saw that Alice and Rosalie were busy reading magazines while sun tanning, Esme and Carlisle were talking and Jasper was walking towards her.

"You sure you don't want to go out and ride the waves Bella? It's not as bad as it looks."

"I'd drown Jasper and you know it. I don't weigh enough to be able to 'ride the waves' as you call it."

"Do you trust me?"

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded as she took Jasper's hand. He interlocked their fingers and led her further out into the water. Just when Bella was starting to feel uncomfortable as the waves started hitting her above her waist Jasper's strong arm circled around her hips and held her effortlessly up in the water so the waves were no longer making her feel like she was going to fall over. Jasper's strength made Bella smile as she felt safe and Jasper and Emmett were right, riding the waves was fun.

"See? You can do it."

Jasper deep southern drawl in her ear and the feeling of his body behind hers made a shiver race through Bella's body and she smiled as she looked down at the water. Emmett and Edward swam over to them as they spotted them and Emmett pouted for a little bit as Bella hadn't come out in the water with him. Jasper splashed the bigger boy with his free arm and they simply floated on the waves for a while until Carlisle called them back to shore. Bella swam back next to Jasper and he and Emmett helped her back to the shallower water. The four of them walked back onto the beach and Carlisle told them it was time for lunch.

"Have we really been out in the water for that long?"

"Amazing isn't it how peaceful riding the waves can be and how you don't keep track of time?"

Bella could only nod at Carlisle's question and help Esme take out all the food they brought. As per her usual custom Esme had packed enough food for an army but Bella knew that most of the food would be gone before they all decided to go home and not all the food would end up in Emmett's stomach. All of the Cullen's ate quite a bit (Alice being the exception but Bella had already suspected the reason as to why) and Bella had specifically packed apples and peanut butter for Jasper. Soon all the food was laid out and Bella grabbed the container with Jasper's treat as she moved to sit down next to him on the blanket.

"Make sure to save some room for this Jasper."

It was amusing to Bella to watch as Jasper's eyes widened and then that lazy smile crossed his face. Bella giggled and rolled her eyes as she set the container down next to Jasper.

"You're going to make me fat Bella. I swear."

"As if. Like _this_ could get fat."

Bella poked Jasper in the side and quickly let her gaze travel up and down his torso. She liked the way his stomach muscles clenched and flexed as he moved to lay down on his side and he reached behind him for another container. He handed it to Bella and grinned.

"Here we go. Bella's special consisting of all fruits and vegetables."

"Been watching me Mr. Whitlock?"

"Same as you have been watching me Ms. Swan?"

The two of them stopped the flirtatious banter and joined in on the conversation going on around them. For the most part Bella stayed quiet, preferring to listen but she did speak clearly when asked a question or spoken to and built miniature sand castles with Jasper.

* * *

><p>The final few days at the Cullen beach house were spent in almost the same fashion as the first day. Bella would be up early, out on the shore sketching or listening to the waves and one of the Cullen's would wake up a little later to join her. Usually it was Carlisle or Jasper (Rose and Alice would talk with Bella during the nighttime while in bed) but on occasion Edward would venture out. At first he would talk with her but after a while he caught on to the fact that mornings for Bella was her time to center herself and he stopped coming out.<p>

"Morning Bella."

Bella turned her head to see Jasper settling down beside her and she smiled in hello. It was a warm morning, holding the promise for a hot day and the morning sun felt good on Bella's exposed skin. It took a few days, a lot of stern coaching from Rosalie and Alice but on the final four days more of Bella's layers came off. On the third day on the beach Bella had worn her bikini with a camisole but no shorts and she had caught many of Jasper's looks at her legs. He had made sure to show his appreciation by somehow playfully touching her legs and one of his new favorite habits was to loosely encircle one of her ankles with his fingers.

"Morning Jasper. I would have thought you would have been sleeping still."

"Nah, I can sleep on the plane."

Bella nodded and played with the charms bracelet Jasper had given her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jasper staring at her torso and she rolled her eyes with a smile. Yesterday, Bella had worn just her bikini to the beach, a sky blue conservative two piece and it had been interesting to see Jasper's reaction. Like most guys he had ogled and stared but despite Rosalie and Alice's suggestions Bella hadn't called him out on it. Instead, she did her best to go on with her day like everything had been normal. That still didn't stop the three girls from giggling about it last night and Bella had suffered through some more teasing.

"I'm glad my body fascinates you Jasper but if you stare any longer I'm going to have to start charging you."

The teasing comment worked as Jasper's eyes jerked up and he grinned. Bella had already drank in her morning fill of Jasper's shirtless glory and she knew he forewent shirts because he had caught her staring.

"May I?"

Bella held up her hand by Jasper's shoulder and Jasper looked at her warily. Bella knew her question would cause some tension but her patience was running thin and she wanted to make good on Jasper's promise. Jasper laid down and Bella curled into his side. She started her journey down on his hip and traced the muscles there. He jerked at her touch at first but then relaxed and Bella moved up to trace the first of his scars on his lower rib. From there she moved up his ribs, taking her sweet time and then she moved up and across the few small scars on his chest. She finished her journey with the largest and most pronounced scar on his shoulder and then cupped his cheek.

"You're beautiful to me Jasper. Your scars don't change who you are."

"Keep saying it like that and maybe one day I'll believe you."

"I want you to come with me back to my home in Phoenix on New Year's Eve."

Jasper didn't sit up but his snapped open and he met Bella's gaze with a startling intensity. They had agreed that Jasper would come with Bella when she made the trip but Bella knew that Jasper didn't think that she would make the journey so soon.  
>"Something like a new beginning? Is that what you are going after Bella?"<p>

"Yes."

"You have enough clothes and are ready to deal with all the craziness this sudden change in plans will cause?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll go."

Only her relief matched the warmth that spread through Bella and she bent over to kiss Jasper's cheek. He winked at her and that's when Bella heard footsteps. She turned her head and now Carlisle sat down next to Bella.

"Morning you two. Enjoying the last of the Hawaiian sun while you can before we return to Forks?"

"The Hawaiian sun yes but we're not going to trade in the warmth just yet Carlisle."

"Oh? How's that Bella?"

When Carlisle's gaze shifted to meet hers Bella shrank a little, the action reminding her of Charlie but Jasper squeezed her hand and Bella smiled.

"I'm going back to visit my home in Phoenix with the present Jasper gave me at Christmas and he has graciously offered to go with me."

Carlisle remained silent for a few moments after Bella's declaration and she feared that she may have angered/disappointed him but Carlisle rested a hand on Bella's shoulder with a smile.

"I'm happy and proud of you and your progress Bella. This is a big step and one that will hopefully give you understanding and closure. Will you fly directly there or go with us to our stopping point back in Chicago?"

"We'll be together for the first part of the way home."

"Very good Bella. If I may make a suggestion, don't tell anyone until the last possible moment when we go our separate ways. Less confusion, excitement and overall emotional overload that way."

Bella smiled at the humorous tone in which Carlisle spoke but she could see the wisdom in his words and she nodded. Carlisle stood up and brushed off his swim trunks.

"All right, come on you two. The jig will be up if we don't return in time for Esme's breakfast. She's determined to use every last morsel of food in the house for our last meal in Hawaii."

Jasper stood up, having been dozing and being Bella's silent steadfast support during her conversation with Carlisle. He extended a hand to help her up and twirled her around so she was under his arm as they walked back to the beach house.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>The first half of the trip back to Forks was uneventful and smooth as everyone was a little tired and filled to burst from Esme's hearty breakfast. Even Emmett looked a little queasy and green around the edges but like the trip to Hawaii Bella spent it underneath a blanket and snuggled up to Jasper. She slept like the dead and only woke up when Jasper kissed her forehead and gently shook her five minutes before their plane landed. After the plane landed, taxied to the appropriate jet way and passengers started getting off did Bella start feeling the nervous tingles. No one spoke until the eight of them congregated around the gate where the Cullen's would head back to Forks from Chicago. Bella saw Jasper look down at his watch and he tapped it twice as he met her gaze.<p>

"We need to head to our gate Carlisle as our plane is scheduled to leave in the next fifteen minutes."

"All right. Safe travels to the both of you and we'll see you when you come back home."

At the small exchange of dialog between Carlisle and Bella everyone's attention piqued and several nonverbal conversations happened at once. Esme grasped Carlisle's arm and he looked down at her with a smile. Rosalie moved forward to stand in front of Bella and Edward and Alice both moved closer as well.

"Why aren't you coming back to Forks with us Bella and who else is going with you?"

"It's nothing sinister Alice. I'm using the Christmas present Jasper gave me and heading back to my home in Phoenix for a few days and Jasper is coming with me."

"What's at Phoenix that you would want to go back there Bella?"

Bella looked over at Edward who stood behind Rosalie's right side and smiled at him. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows slanted at harsh angles but Bella knew he was just trying to understand her decision. Rosalie stood on Bella's right while Jasper stood on her left and Alice stood in front of her.

"My old life is what's back there Edward and I feel the need to go back there. I was uprooted from Phoenix without warning and I didn't have much time to say goodbyes. I want to see how everything is."

When Jasper placed his hand on the small of her back Bella nodded at the Cullen's one more time and walked away. She heard Carlisle give Jasper some instructions and Esme call out for them to be safe but soon Jasper was walking by Bella's side.

"That went well considering how nosey everyone could be."

"They care Jasper and we're acting out of the norm which has set off their concern. That's all."

"You sure it isn't because they think we're going to get up to something scandalous?"

At Jasper's teasing tone Bella looked up and saw him grinning from ear to ear. Bella slapped his arm and laughed.

"No Jasper. I'm not that easy of a girl and we need to change the subject."

"What do you think you'll find back in Phoenix?"

"I don't know. I want to see my home, see Billy and…see my mother's grave."

Bella choked up and she was grateful when Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a show of comfort and support. They walked over to their departure gate with a few minutes to spare and Jasper gave the attendant their boarding passes. Ten minutes later Bella snuggled up to Jasper but this time instead of sleeping she ran her fingers over Jasper's stomach repeatedly as she was lost in her memories and trying to figure out what to expect. For the most part Jasper didn't say much and Bella suspected that this was because he too was anxious over what to expect as well.

* * *

><p>It was a surreal kind of moment for Bella as she walked down the sidewalk to her home back in Phoenix and she couldn't describe what it was she was feeling. On the one hand she was walking back towards the only home she knew, side by side with Jasper and periodically tracing the bracelet she had woven for him. On the other hand she felt clammy, nervous and apprehensive because something had changed the one place she sort of felt safe but this something had changed Bella as well.<p>

"I think we've come far enough Jasper don't you? I mean you can see my house from here and we really don't need to go inside. It's nothing special really and I'm sure it's messy because no one would have cleaned it while I've been gone…"

"You want to do this Bella. You said you need to do this. No one and nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

Bella didn't say anything and just nodded. She squeezed Jasper's hand tightly and they walked the final few yards to her home. Bella took out her old key from her bag and unlocked the front door. Instead of the dust and mustiness that Bella was expecting she found her home to be clean and orderly like someone had been cleaning it in her absence. Bella let go of Jasper's hand as she walked throughout the house and she found herself in the kitchen where Charlie had knocked her unconscious on her last night here. She wrapped her arms around herself and started when she felt two long, strong arms wrap around her as well.

"This is where Charlie beat me into unconsciousness for calling Billy to warn him about what Charlie was doing. Renee was over…here and that's the last time I saw my mother."

Bella had paused in her explanation as she walked over to the last spot she had seen her mother and tears blurred her vision. Before she could wipe them away the tears fell in streams down her cheeks and she fell to her knees. She could feel Jasper standing behind her but he didn't make a move towards her and he let her re-experience the horrible memories on her own.

"We had his favorite dinner for him, lasagna…and there was fresh beer in the fridge. We even had a…salad and…apple pie waiting for him as well because Renee and I so…desperately wanted to attend one…of my galas together that night. All of our hard work meant nothing to him because he came home…drunk that night and…hit Renee even before he…sat down at the table. Why?"

Bella struggled to get the words out as her sobs racked her body and it almost sounded like she was confessing to Jasper. She knew that it wasn't her fault as Charlie was a raging alcoholic and an angry drunk but being back here in the place where her life had fallen apart gave way to all of her doubts and fears.

"It wasn't your fault Bella and I know that doesn't mean much right now but you need to know that. From what you've told me, Charlie was in a mood that night and there was very little you could have done to prevent events from happening like they did."

At long last Bella felt Jasper wrap her up in his arms and she sunk back into his embrace greedily, desperately wanting someone to hold her together and keep the monsters at bay. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and felt him stiffen but due to all the close physical intimacy the two had been sharing while they were down in Hawaii Jasper just cradled her close. Bella didn't know how long they sat on her kitchen floor like that as the silent intimacy and support was comforting but eventually she straightened and Jasper helped her back onto her feet.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and get you out of the house for a little bit? Just long enough for you to center yourself and recollect your thoughts hmm?"

"That sounds like a good idea Jasper. We can go visit Billy down at the station."

Bella walked out of the kitchen without looking back and once they were outside turned to lock the house behind her. She took Jasper's hand in hers, linking their fingers and she told herself that it was because his touch and presence soothed her. Definitely had nothing to do with the growing feelings she had for the tall, handsome southern gentleman. As they walked down the sidewalk towards the center of town (Bella's childhood home was a five minute walk) Bella would point out places of interest to Jasper and it wasn't until they were in the town square did Bella notice all the people stopping and pointing at them. She walked closer to Jasper and he bent down so his mouth was closer to her ear.

"It's okay Bella. I know it doesn't feel that way with all the gawking these people are doing but this is the first time people have seen you since you left. We'll get something to eat and then go back to the house okay?"

"I want to see Billy at the station too."

"You want to do that before or after we eat?"

Bella tugged on Jasper's hand to lead him in the direction of the police station and walked through the front door when he opened it for her.

"Knowing Billy, if he's anything like his son Jake, he's going to want to talk over food. Coffee at the least."

Bella led Jasper over to the receptionist's desk, a sprightly middle-aged woman named Susan and she asked to see Billy. The receptionist gawked at Bella and then immediately flooded her with concerned questions. Thankfully Jasper skillfully redirected the focus back onto finding Billy for them and Bella squeezed Jasper's hand in silent thanks as Susan went to go find Billy. A few minutes later Billy hurried into the lobby and made a beeline for Bella. Jasper stepped in front of Bell at a slight angle, which deterred Billy from wrapping Bella up in a hug, and Bella settled for waving at him.

"Hey Billy. How are you?"

"Bella! It's so good to see you and you look to be in good health. Why didn't you call to let me know you were coming? I would have picked you up from the airport and brought you here to the station or back to your home."

"Thanks for the offer Billy but my arrival back here in Phoenix was a sudden spur of the moment thanks to a sudden Christmas gift by my friend Jasper here. Billy Black I would like you to meet Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Billy."

"Jasper Whitlock huh? You're not from around here are you son? You meet Bella up in Forks or something?"

"Yes sir."

Bella just contained her smile at Billy's expression when Jasper answered his questions with short, concise answers and met Billy's gaze with steady assurance. Billy must have realized that Jasper wasn't going to give him any more information and rocked back on his heels.

"Good man. Bella, I'll take my lunch break now and we can go over to _Paula's_ to talk. You can come along too Jasper."

"Thank you sir."

Bella nodded her agreement and the three of them walked out of the station. Bella rolled her eyes and blushed when Billy made a show of going over to where the police cruisers were parked but he just grinned and unlocked his personal vehicle instead.

"So what have you been doing up there in Forks Bella? School treating you well? Still making the world more colorful and capturing the beauty in stillness?"

The easy, comfortable way in which Billy spoke, as if Bella wasn't returning to the scene of a traumatic event, made Bella feel much more relaxed and she grinned at his phraseology. She squeezed Jasper's knee as he looked a little confused and turned her head back to Billy.

"School is school Billy. All my classes and credits transferred so I'm not behind and actually a little ahead. My painting is more private, I'm not known for it, but I have painted some small pieces and one big project."

"Oh? You have a picture?"

"Yes. Here, let me show you."

Bella shifted on the bench seat in Billy's pickup and her right side brushed up against Jasper's as she reached for her phone in her pocket. Tingles raced up Bella's right side and she blushed but succeeded in pulling out her phone. She pulled up the picture-portrait of Jasper and turned her phone so Billy could see. He whistled and looked over at Jasper.

"You're a lucky man there son. Bells here just doesn't paint anybody and you must have done something mighty fine to deserve this show of gratitude."

"Billy! Come on!"

As they pulled into the parking lot of _Paula's_ both men chuckled at Bella's expense and she couldn't go anywhere since she sat in between them. Billy parked and all three of them got out of his truck. The door chimes jingled to announce their arrival and once again Bella felt like a goldfish in a bowl as everyone stared. Bella knew most of them as they were all regulars and she stood there awkwardly in between the much taller Billy and Jasper.

"As I live and breathe! Isabella Marie it is so good to see you back on your own two feet and looking as peachy keen as I remember. And look at this tall glass of fine water you brought with you. C'mere baby."

Bella smiled when Paula walked out of the kitchen and hurried over. She hugged the older woman and turned her face into Paula's shoulder to hide her tears.

"There, there baby, its okay. Does my heart good to see you. Now, let's get you some pancakes with strawberries and we can chat."

As Paula pulled her away, Bella looked over her shoulder and motioned for Jasper to follow. Three countertop stools magically freed up for Bella, Jasper and Billy to sit in and Billy was saying hello to Paul when the woman stood in front of Jasper.

"And who are you young man? Are you escorting my sweet Isabella around?"

"Yes ma'am. Bella wanted to return here before our Christmas break is up."

"Well look at you. A well-mannered young man. Hold those thoughts that are on the tip of your tongue until I get back with your food."

Paula walked away and Bella giggled when Jasper looked at her in confusion. Out of old habit Bella began to build a house out of the sugar packets and Jasper leaned in closer to her.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Everyone has a healthy amount of fear and respect for Paula, Jasper. It's just how it is."

"Point taken _Isabella_."

Bella glared at Jasper as he spoke her full name but she couldn't hold her glare at his twinkling eyes and how her full name sounded rolling off his tongue in that charming southern twang of his. A cleared throat broke the connection between them and Bella blushed when she saw Paula standing there with their food.

"Now Isabella, you know I don't tolerate kissing at my table. Do I have to put the big, bad ol' police officer in between you two?"

"Paula! We're not…! We didn't…! You meanie!"

Bella took her breakfast plate and wouldn't look at anyone as she took extra care in cutting up her pancakes. Paula laughed and set down Jasper and Billy's plates before leaning on the counter.

"Oh my what do we have here? Is my little Isabella all flustered about a _boy_? Say it isn't so! Young man you have done the impossible and done something Isabella said would never happen."

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am, and what is that?"

"Make her notice the beauty outside of her papers and paints."

Bella didn't say anything in her defense because she couldn't and she wouldn't look up as she continued to eat. She heard Billy chuckle but mercifully he stayed silent and Jasper squeezed the back of her elbow in comfort.

"So Isabella, now that you're breaking out of your shell and noticing boys, what other crazy things are you doing in your life?"

"She's still painting Paula. Painted a mighty fine portrait of Jasper here."

"Oh really? Can I take a look-see?"

Bella handed Paula her phone and smiled as Paula put on her glasses and leaned back to look at the image on Bella's cell phone.

"Good Lord above Isabella, you continue to amaze me with your attention to detail and how you make me feel so much emotion. This is excellent."

"Thank you. I try Paula, you know that. Did Phoenix have its annual fall gala yet?"

"Yes, the event was last month and your work was sorely missed. There were some excellent pieces but a lot of people were asking about you and your art work."

Bella let her eyes drop to her now empty plate and she gave a sad, wistful smile. The Phoenix fall gala was a major event for all aspiring artists and Bella wished she could have attended.

"Your paintings are in galas Bella?"

"Yes Jasper. That's where Carlisle has purchased most of his pieces from."

"If you don't mind me asking, how much do they usually go for?"

Bella shook her head and gave an enigmatic smile at Jasper. He rolled his eyes and pushed back his breakfast plate, which Paula took.

"How come none of us are aware of this?"

"Carlisle and Esme know and the rest of you just found out that I paint little more than a week ago."

"Huh. You'll have to show me sometime."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and that's when Paula leaned on the countertop again. She patted Bella's hands and gripped them in her own.

"How about your new town Isabella? Forks isn't it? Any galas you can attend there?"

"I don't know Paula. I'm not even sure my art teacher knows I can paint because we're drawing. That's Amber's forte, you know that."

"Have you shown your art teacher some of your photos or what's in your sketchbooks?"

Bella glared at Jasper for a second before Paula squeezed her hands and Bella knew what was coming.

"Isabella Swan! Jasper, when you get back to school it is your job to make sure Isabella's name is spread, you hear me?"

Jasper agreed and strangely enough Bella didn't feel nervous or anxious now that it was out in the open. Instead, she felt kind of excited.

* * *

><p>In contrast to the somewhat embarrassing (for Bella anyways…) but overall happy and cleansing atmosphere and environment of Paula's diner, the graveyard felt cold, vast and suffocating. Bella stood in front of her mother's headstone, hands worrying a napkin and Jasper stood a few feet off to he right. Bella wanted him to stand right next to her but he had said this was something she needed to do on her own and a compromise had been agreed upon.<p>

"Jasper I don't…I can't…"

Jasper's strong arms wrapped around her frame and Bella hugged him back fiercely. She selfishly borrowed his strength and didn't resist when he led them away. They stopped outside the actual graveyard, sat down on a bench and Bella tucked into Jasper's side.

"I'm weak and a bad daughter. I couldn't even have the decency to apologize to my own mother."

"No you're not. Not knowing what to say or how to say the things you want to is perfectly understandable."

The two of them sat in silence for a while and Bella sighed. She felt Jasper's gaze on her and she played with his fingers.

"Do you really think I should go and see if I can be put into a few school art contests?"

"Wait, I thought you needed to be in a gala?"

"No, I need to build up my name and reputation first."

"Can't you use your reputation from here in Phoenix?"

"No, I don't operate that way."

Jasper was quiet for a few minutes and then he nodded.

"Yeah, you can do it. I'll knock on every door if I have to."

Bella laughed and smacked Jasper's chest. Up until their taxi came an hour later Bella and Jasper talked of things of little consequence.

* * *

><p>The long driveway of the Cullen's house was oddly comforting to Bella as Rosalie drove her BMW up it and Bella stared at the tall, picturesque trees as their branches seemed to arch over the driveway. The front of the house was lit up from the inside and Bella thought she could discern people moving about before Rosalie parked in the garage. As soon as Bella stepped into the foyer from the garage the other Cullen's were waiting for her.<p>

"Bella! You're finally home."

"I was only gone for two days at the most Alice, but thanks for wanting to see me."

Bella shared a hug with Alice and said her hellos to everyone else. Jasper cutting in between her and Edward to shake Carlisle's hand saved Bella the awkwardness of not wanting to hug him like she did Alice and Esme. She caught Jasper's wink and squeezed his forearm when he moved back to stand next to her.

"Why don't the two of you go put your bags in your rooms, get comfortable and then meet us back in the kitchen? Something came in the mail for you Bella that I'm pretty sure you'll be excited to see it."

At Carlisle's words Bella and Jasper stepped out of the foyer with Jasper carrying the bags and Bella's curiosity was piqued. Jasper set Bella's bags down outside of her bedroom door and he touched the back of her arm to get her attention.

"Don't beat yourself up Bella. Carlisle wouldn't call your attention to new news in front of everyone if it was private or bad news."

Bella smiled at Jasper a little nervously but picked up her bags and slipped into her room. She carefully took the time to empty her bags, put everything away and then she deliberated longer than she needed to on which pair of sweats to wear. Finally, knowing that she couldn't stall anymore, Bella tied her hair back and walked downstairs from her room. Rosalie and Emmett were working on some homework in the living room, Esme and Carlisle were standing next to the sink as Esme prepared dinner, Edward was working at the kitchen table, Alice was watching a TV program and Jasper dozed in one of the kitchen table chairs. She touched his shoulder as she walked up behind him and he sat up straight with a little start.

"Was wondering if you were ever going to come down. Carlisle put your envelope over there at your spot at the table."

Bella walked over to her spot at the table and picked up the thick envelope laying there. She immediately recognized the school's script and she bit her lower lip as she opened the envelope. Inside were three sheets of paper, a flyer promoting an art gala, a transfer of classes form and a hand written letter. Bella shifted the three of them so she could read the letter and her eyes widened as she read the contents.

* * *

><p><em>Ms. Swan,<em>

_ It has come to my attention that I have a rather talented artist in my art classes this year and all this time I had no idea! Your talent in the artistic fields, particularly painting, has been brought to my attention because as I was searching up and coming young artists your paintings have garnered a small following and many many media articles. Why didn't you let me know sooner?_

_ The school is sending you an official transfer of classes request form and I strongly suggest that you transfer from my drawing and illustration classes to ones more suited for your particular artistic talents. You will benefit so much more from those classes than the ones you are currently enrolled in. There is no need to worry about the course materials or topics covered either because in review of your paintings you demonstrate that you know all the basic skills and concepts taught in those classes. The other art teacher, Mr. Monroe, is also aware and has already told me that you would not be behind in the slightest._

_ The third and final piece of paper is a flyer promoting one of the art galas held here in Forks. It is not a big one but if you so desire to travel to bigger and better things, than this is the first step. The choice is entirely up to you of course but I would sign any of the forms if you so choose to attend and compete._

_ Do think all of this over and come visit me in my office when classes resume after the holidays._

_ Claire Dufont_

_Teacher of the Arts, Forks High School_

* * *

><p>After re-reading the letter a few times Bella took a look at the flyer promoting the gala held here in Forks and she noticed that if she was to compete and attend then she had a little over two months to get something ready to be presented. Excitement and longing welled up in Bella as it had been so long since she had painted for something like a gala and a contest and she read the flyer over again a few more times.<p>

"What is it Bella?"

"An opportunity Jasper. A very good opportunity. If you'll excuse me."

Bella walked past Jasper and out of the kitchen, ignoring everyone else's stares as her mind was focused on what she could get ready for this gala. She hurried up the stairs to her small art studio on the third floor, put up her 'Do Not Disturb Sign' and walked over to the box that held her half finished pieces. She pulled all of them out, laid them out on the floor on a protective cloth and did the same with her sketchbooks. Up until dinnertime when Rosalie sent her a text asking her to come down, Bella poured over her artwork and she decided on three pieces. Satisfied, Bella covered her visible paintings and sketchbooks with another protective cloth and she walked back downstairs after making sure the door to her studio was shut behind her. Bella sat down in her usual seat in between Jasper and Rosalie and bowed her head as Carlisle said grace.

"So Bella what was in that letter that has put you in such a good mood and is requiring you to act all secretive? Some Secret Squirrel assignment?"

Bella nearly choked on her mashed potatoes as she laughed at Carlisle's joke and she took a gulp of her water as she shook her head no. She reached into her sweatpants pocket and took out the flyer promoting the gala. When Jasper reached out to open it as he passed it on to Carlisle, Bella smacked his hand and glared at him.

"It's for Carlisle to see only Jasper as it has something to do with my artwork and since he is my benefactor for now he is the only one who needs to see it."

"Oooh look at you Bella! Laying down the law I see. Very nice."

Bella grinned at Alice's comment and looked back over to Carlisle as he opened the flyer partway and glanced over the details. He smiled and nodded his head before passing the folded up flyer back to Bella.

"I was hoping you would being doing these again. Is that what you were working on upstairs for?"

"Yes. It'll be this way for the next two months I'm afraid and I want to apologize to everyone up front if and when I become a little…irritable."

Everyone at the table chuckled at Bella's word choice and she was confused as she really was trying to warn them of her upcoming mood swings. Rosalie must have seen Bella's confusion because she patted Bella's hand that rested on the table and grinned widely at her.

"Bella, sweetheart, we're not laughing at you I promise. It's just that none of us can see you as irritable. You're too sweet of a girl to stay angry at someone for long or without a really good reason."

"Mess with my art supplies or come into my little studio uninvited and you all will just see how irritated I can get. That brings me to my second point. When I am working in my studio I would like it if no one came in there and when I'm not in there please, please, please do not walk in to take a gander. I'll put up dividers so you can walk into Esme's half but please do not just come in and take a peek as my artwork is very very private until it's ready to be seen or showcased."

This time Bella made sure to lock eyes with each one of the Cullen's as she was deadly serious about these last few points. Carlisle nodded and reinforced Bella's requests by stating that everyone would follow these requests and each one of the Cullen's echoed Carlisle's statements. Satisfied Bella sat back in her chair and nodded. Esme stood up then and started clearing the dishes, which Bella immediately began to help with.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>That dinner set the precedent for what was to come for the next two months up until a week before the next gala was due to be held in Forks. Like the art teacher, Ms. Dufont had promised, Bella had immediately transferred from her illustration and drawing art classes over towards painting and other classes that would suit Bella's needs better. After she had settled in, Bella began to paint up a storm, literally transferring her basic and rough sketches from her sketchbooks onto the much larger canvas that she envisioned her final paintings to be on.<p>

There hadn't been much time for Bella to do anything else besides paint and continue on with her school work but she did manage to spend a few minutes each night once school let out for the day with Jasper. It was in these few moments that Bella would curl up into a small ball out on one of the deck chairs on the back porch with a blanket wrapped around her and she and Jasper would just talk. Mostly about nonsensical things but just hearing Jasper's voice would allow Bella to distance herself from the many things she needed to do for the upcoming gala. Jasper understood this after Bella had told him and after a while he would often read to Bella from his Civil War books that he read after school.

_"You escape through art Bella. You leave this place to go understand how all that creativity in your head should be transferred to paper. Well, in these books I find my escape. Through the tales, anecdotes and wisdom of my ancestors I find my inner peace."_

Just remembering Jasper's smooth, low honey sounding tone of voice caused shivers to race up Bella's spine as she finished the last few outlining strokes on her final portrait. For the gala, Bella had painted three small portraits from her time spent here in Forks and when each one was dry Bella would link them all together with hidden clasps and small chains on the back of each one. Together, the three paintings would form a much larger mural style painting but Bella had creatively allowed each piece to be viewed separately.

"Hey Bella? Esme says it's time for you to finish up for the day as we're all going to watch a movie together and Esme told me to tell you that you can't miss another meal this week."

Bella laughed softly and rolled her eyes. As was her usual style whenever a gala or art show was coming up Bella would spend almost every available minute in her studio or with her paintings and this time around had been no exception. Many times Esme had brought Bella her meals up to the third floor and would make Bella pull herself away from her paintings by banging pots and pans.

"Okay Alice I'm coming down. Let me secure things away in here and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'm timing you Bella and if you're not downstairs in five minutes I'm coming in there after you."

"I'll be down in time Alice. No need for dramatics."

Bella waited until she heard the door to her little studio close behind Alice before peeking out from behind the heavy pieces of cloth she had hung up to divide her studio from Esme's antiques. Until Bella actually put Carlisle's Christmas gift to use and bought the materials needed to have a dividing wall built this was the best she could do. She figured once this gala was finished she could ask the Cullen boys and some of the boys from the reservation if they would help her and she didn't think they would say no.

"Bella! Let's go!"

Alice had a surprisingly loud voice for one so small and Bella put her paints away before darting out of her studio and down the stairs. She whisked by Alice and tapped the other girl on her nose on the way to the kitchen to help Esme bring out whatever food the mother of the Cullen's had cooked up.

"Glad to see you are going to be joining us Bella. How is the painting coming along?"

"I finished up today actually. Just a few more final touches with some product and showmanship details and I'll be ready to go for the gala next week."

"That's good news to hear Bella and you left yourself a nice window to relax."

Bella shook her head and followed Esme out of the kitchen into the living room with a giant bowl of popcorn in her hands. She set it down on the low rise glass and wooden table and brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes when she stood up.

"No, now I need to focus on designing and making what I'm going to where to the gala. It's a tradition my mother Renee and I used to partake in."

"Oooh do my ears hear correctly? Did Bella Swan say she needs to design an outfit?"

The excitement in Alice's tone caused Bella to smile and she felt a weight drop off her shoulders as she now knew that Alice would help her. Bella had known that Alice would of course, but there was still that small lingering doubt for some reason that Bella had thought Alice wouldn't.

"Yes but we can discuss it in greater detail after the movie. That goes for Carlisle and Esme as well Alice since they'll be coming with me to the gala."

"What? Why can't all of us come and see what it is that you do and what you've been feverishly working on these past several weeks?"

Bella turned to Alice and squeezed one of her hands in both of hers. She lifted Alice's face up so the other girl would have to look at her and Bella made sure to smile gently.

"One step at a time okay Alice? I've already begun to have anxiety attacks and nervous breakdowns ever since I first decided to participate in this gala and I can only imagine that they will get worse the closer the show date comes. Carlisle and Esme have been kind enough to let me stay here and have also been one of my greatest benefactors in the past. It would be extremely rude and selfishly ungrateful if I didn't have them come with me on the night of the gala."

"Oh. Oh! Of course. How silly of me. Of course Bella. If you would like I would be more than happy to help you design your outfit and Esme's."

"That would be perfect Alice and I apologize in advance for such short notice."

Alice waved her hand and made a dismissive sound but was smiling all the same. Emmett popped the DVD in and Bella fell down in between Jasper and Rosalie when Jasper snagged her around her waist. She ended up with her head and shoulders in Rosalie's lap while Jasper picked up her feet so they rested in his lap and almost unconsciously he circled her ankle underneath the pant leg of her jeans.

"Careful you two. You might make me fall asleep halfway through the movie if you spoil me like this."

"That's the point Bella. Just relax for the rest of the night okay?"

And that's just what Bella did. Halfway through the movie when Rosalie started combing her fingers through Bella's hair Bella felt her eyelids droop and she knew she was going to fall asleep when Jasper covered her with a throw blanket. She gave him a sleepy smile in gratitude and fell asleep contentedly.

* * *

><p>True to her predictions, the week before the gala was busy for Bella and Alice as they threw themselves into designing Bella's dress and then Esme's. It was a struggle at first for the two to come to agreements on style, fabrics, colors and how much skin was going to be shown as Alice was all for the bold and daring and Bella was a little more conservative. Still, the two girls persevered and two days after they started the project the two girls found themselves operating on the same creative brainwaves.<p>

Alice, Bella found was a creative designer and a genius with making every square inch of the fabric they used count and fortunately they had decided to design Esme's dress first. The woman in question was called in for several fittings but was never allowed to see the whole design of her dress as Bella and Alice gave it to her in pieces but both younger women assured Esme that she would love her dress. Once Esme's dress was complete, Alice carefully hung it up in a dress bag behind one of the many wall partisans in her design room and the two girls got to work on Bella's dress.

_"We need a crowd stopper, something that will make the other artists and potential benefactors stop and say to themselves: 'here's a sophisticated woman that exhibits the same beauty her paintings do'. Capiche?"_

_ "No Alice, this is not my gala so therefore I shouldn't steal the show. Each gala has an honorary artist of the evening, someone the crowds are coming to see specifically and this time it's an artist going by the name Kate. I need simple elegance."_

By the time the two girls got started on Bella's dress they were throwing humorous, mock angry barbs at each other and unlike in the beginning of the week where this exchange would have resulted in hurt feelings and awkward silences, this time there was only a flurry of flying objects as Alice started a mini-throwing war. Quickly the two girls called a truce in order to get back to work and the night before the gala Bella's dress hung in a dress bag right beside Esme's.

_"Thanks Alice. For helping me do this."_

_ "What's a sister for Bella dear? Now go tease Jasper some more."_

Alice's comment drew Bella out of her musings of the past week and now left here in the present, standing in front of Jasper's bedroom door. She took a deep breath and quickly knocked twice on the door. The door opened to reveal Jasper in sweatpants and a tank top with Edward and Emmett in the room as well.

"Hey Bella. What do you need?"

"Um, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure, come on in. We were just talking anyways, nothing important though."

Bella grinned weakly at Emmett's mock cry of outrage and left the door open behind her as she walked into Jasper's room. That was the rule in the Cullen house; if a member of the opposite sex was in your room then the door had to be open. Bella sat down on the end of Jasper's bed and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Jasper squatted down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"What's wrong Bella? You know the three of us will help you with whatever you need."

"Is that a promise Jasper?"

"You know it is darlin'."

Bella tossed her head so her hair wasn't in front of her eyes and smiled at Jasper. He smiled back and squeezed her hands.

"As the three of you know, the gala is tomorrow night and Alice and I just finished with my dress so everything is ready to go. Well, almost everything as we ran into a little bit of a problem."

"Which is?"

"Back in Phoenix I had a rather…passionate and dedicated fan turned benefactor who while not having as much money and influence as Carlisle or the members of the banking group the Volturi, still found ways to be at every one of my showings or galas and trying to buy as much artwork as possible."

Bella found her gaze transfixed with Jasper's dark blue eyes and how his jaw tightened. She took one of her hands out of his and cupped his cheek.

"He's mostly harmless Jasper but somehow, word of my return to the art galas has reached some people, James included, and his attendance has been verified as attending the gala tomorrow night."

"And you want us to attend to make sure he doesn't make ungentlemanly advances towards you."

"Yes. I know it's such short notice but Carlisle and Esme assure me that the three of you have the proper attire for the evening and all I had to do was ask but I understand if-"

"We'd love to go to your first gala Bella Swan."

Relief coursed through Bella at Jasper's words and she hugged him tightly as the relief and giddiness made her weak. Jasper gently pushed her upright after a few minutes and nodded over to his closet.

"Now, us three guys can probably scrounge up some formal wear but we don't want to ruin your big night so why don't you help us out?"

"Sure Jasper. Now, there is a certain style…"

* * *

><p>Fast forward a little less than twenty-four hours and Bella was beginning to hyperventilate. She paced around Carlisle's Mercedes as she waited for everyone else to finish getting dressed and come outside. To protect herself from the cold she had a full length black corduroy coat on and a shawl wrapped around her as well. The front door opened and Jasper and Rosalie walked out. Rosalie's coat parted and Bella caught a glimpse of the other girl's ruby dress. Each one of the girls (including Esme) had chosen red as the motif for the evening and the boys each had a red handkerchief in the buttonhole of their suits.<p>

"Bella! What are you doing out here so early? You'll catch a cold or something!"

Bella gave a weak smile at Rosalie' gentle scolding and allowed the other girl to pull her into a warm embrace. Jasper stood off to the side a little and Bella rolled her eyes at him. He grinned and waved a hand down her body.

"Normally I'd give you a glowing compliment on your attire this evening Ms. Swan but you do seem to have me at a disadvantage as that warm coat covers your undoubtedly beautiful attire quite well."

Bella giggled from where she was still sharing a hug with Rosalie for body heat and heard Rosalie huff. Bella pinched her on her lower back and Rosalie hissed.

"Dammit Bella that shit hurts!"

"Language dear sister."

"Shut up Jazz."

The front door opened again and everyone else filed out with Carlisle locking the door behind him as he was the last one out. Emmett walked off with Rosalie and Edward to the garage as they would be driving in Emmett's jeep and Jasper opened the door for Bella as Carlisle did for Esme. After Carlisle confirmed with Emmett that he knew how to get to the gala did the seven of them drive out of the Cullen's driveway and towards the highway. Bella sat up straighter and started when Carlisle pulled onto the highway instead of continuing to drive into Forks.

"Carlisle I thought the gala was in the fire hall in Forks?"

"Oh your art teacher didn't tell you? The gala got moved towards Port Angles as more artists signed on to showcase their art and the attendance of people attending shot up as well accordingly. It's only an hour drive Bella, we'll make it in plenty of time."

Bella slumped back and looked out the window, her nerves at an all-time high. Jasper grabbed her hand and squeezed for which Bella was thankful for. The whole ride to the new location of the gala everyone in the car did their best to put Bella at ease and up until Carlisle pulled into the parking lot of city hall for Port Angles, Bella was as calm as could be. She looked wide-eyed at Jasper who grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Carlisle what are we doing here?"

Carlisle parked his car before turning around in his seat to look at Bella and he smiled gently at her. There was a distinctive gleam of pride in his eyes and he tilted his head over towards the city hall building.

"You're art teacher, Ms. Dufont, was keeping me up to date on your main painting Bella and although she wouldn't give me any details she did say that it was too good for the gala in Forks tonight. She pulled some strings as did I and we filled one of the few open spots for the gala tonight here in Port Angeles city hall. You ready?"

Bella blinked several times in rapid succession and had a death grip on Jasper's hand. The thought processes in her mind raced at a million miles per hour for several long moments and then she took a deep breath.

"This is why you wanted everyone to come instead of just you, me and Esme. Because you knew I would say yes if I had my own personal cheering squad and support group."

"Guilty as charged I'm afraid. So you ready?"

"Yes."

And with that word Bella knew her night would be forever changed. She got out of the car and carefully directed the Cullen men to carry her art pieces into one of the back entrances to the city hall building. Bella chose to ignore the well-dressed busboys and waitresses in favor of devoting her sole attention to finding the perfect spot to place her paintings. Since they had arrived rather early a prime location was not too hard to find and Bella gave the final directions to have her paintings hung up. She released a deep breath that she hadn't known she had been holding when the Cullen men stepped back and her paintings were secure up on the wall.

"Is there anything else you need us to do for you to finish getting ready Bella? Maybe take off these protective coverings and let your paintings show?"

"No Carlisle, they will stay on until the absolutely last moment possible so not to ruin the surprise. Emmett if you would just pull those barriers a few feet out from the wall to make sure people won't get too close? Yes just like that thank you. Drink anyone?"

Bella turned on her heel and walked over to one of the refreshment tables. She grabbed one of the sealed ice waters and nervously took a few pulls. The water felt good going down her throat and she turned around much more calmly than she thought she would when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Rosalie and Alice standing behind her.

"You might want to give your coat to one of the coat boys Bella. You'll overheat if you continue wearing your jacket."

"Oh, right. Here."

Bella undid the belt holding her coat closed and handed it to one of the nearby coat boys who gave her a number in return. Bella gasped as she recognized her old art teacher from Phoenix and hurried over to the woman across the room barely remembering to make her excuses to a bewildered Rosalie and Alice.

"Mrs. Santiago?"

"Yes? Oh Bella Swan! Look at you."

Bella quickly shook the other woman's hand and fell into a conversation with the older woman about what she had been doing since she left Phoenix. So engrossed in the conversation Bella didn't notice the steadily increasing number of guests and art pieces going up on the walls and it wasn't until the MC called for everyone's attention did she remember where she was.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and what a treat we have here for you tonight. Yes, some of the most talented artists from the great state of Washington are here tonight to show all of us their hard work and dedication to the arts."

There was a polite, customary smatter of applause towards the MC's words and Bella excused herself from her old art teacher's side to go back to where her paintings were hanging. She smiled at Jasper who walked towards her and once again her eyes drank in his potent masculinity as he moved with the fluidity of a predator in his crisp black suit and the red handkerchief fiercely brought out the tint of his lips for some reason. He stopped once he reached her side and Bella forced her attentions back on the MC.

"Yes, I'm sure the artists appreciate your enthusiasm and without further ado if the artists would unveil their works the gala can officially begin."

Taking a deep breath Bella unclipped one of the protective ropes guarding her paintings, stepped inside and tugged the protective cloths hiding her paintings from view away. There was a low murmur that rippled through the gathered crowd as the art pieces were revealed and Bella stepped back to re-clip the rope without looking around.

"My goodness Bella I had no idea you were _this good_ as an artist. These pieces are truly incredible and to think that you did all of this in a mere two months…"

"Thank you Jasper."

Bella stepped back further and watched as the events of the gala began. Artists would stay towards the back as they allowed others to view and critique their work and then they would step forward to answer any questions or comments. Bella herself was not immune to this and with a wink at Jasper she stepped forward to answer the many questions and critiques coming her way. She also had to contend with many people coming up to her and inquiring about her lengthy absence from the art galas and for those that knew of her life outside of the art world how she was holding up since her traumatic life altering moment.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Isabella Marie Swan was beautiful. There was nothing else to it in Jasper's mind as he pretty much eye fucked her from where he stood a few feet away from her. The red of her dress matched her lipstick perfectly and the smoky eye shadow she wore made her dark eyes even that much more dark and sensual. Her dress appeared to be of silk and hugged her every curve but retained her usual modesty and innocence, which Jasper was grateful for because he knew he wasn't the only one eyeing her up and down. The final touch was the amount of creamy, smooth skin Bella bared in the strapless dress and Jasper sure as hell did appreciate it.

"…truly unique…"

"An interesting approach for sure."

"…never seen anything like it before…"

Jasper was amazed at the energy at the art gala in the city hall building of Port Angles and he watched as Bella conversed with the seemingly never ending throng of people that moved around the art pieces on display. She exuded a confidence Jasper had never seen in her before as she talked about her paintings and graciously accepted the comments and praises flowing her way.

"She is truly in her element isn't she?"

Jasper looked down and saw Paula from back in Phoenix standing next to him. He started and she grinned a cheeky grin up at him as she patted his arm.

"Easy there Jasper Whitlock I promise not to bite your head off on your first date with Isabella."

"Paula! I didn't know you would be here."

"Are you kidding me Jasper? Once word got around the grapevine that Bella Swan was returning to the art galas and was due to show here in Port Angles the number of attendees skyrocketed. Don't let her humble, meek attitude fool you as she's got quite the following. Half of these people at this gala are here for her."

"You don't need to tell me how great of a person and artist she is. I can see it."

Paula laughed and squeezed his arm. At the moment Bella was talking with a small group of three men in expensive looking suits and even from where he stood a few feet away, Jasper could tell that these were wealthy men. They practically reeked of money and power. Carlisle and Esme stepped up on Jasper's other side and Carlisle shook his head as he saw who Jasper was staring at.

"I see the powers that be didn't waste a single moment and are already swooping in. That is Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi."

"And I take it this straggly, wannabe rich guy is the James character we were warned against?"

Jasper spoke in a clipped tone as he described a fourth man that was angling in on Bella and he saw her visibly tense from where he stood. That was all it took before he was in motion and he painted a smile on his face as he walked over to Bella. Carlisle and Rosalie appeared out of the woodwork as well and they subtly edged and blocked James out before he could even reach Bella. Jasper flashed him a smirk and stared him down until the other man walked away.

"Carlisle, fancy seeing you here."

"Aro, it's been a while my friend. How are you?"

"Oh we're doing pretty good. Have you come to talk with Bella as well?"

Jasper ignored the exchange between Carlisle and Aro as he only had eyes for Bella and with his eyes he asked if she was okay. She showed him her relief and gratitude for appearing when he did by fitting herself into his side and subtly reaching behind her back to grab his arm and wrap it around her waist. The move surprised Jasper but he rolled his eyes when he looked down at her to see her impish smile and did as she silently asked.

"Come Jasper, I want to see the other pieces here at the exhibit and I'm afraid I would just get swallowed up in the crowd. Escort me?"

"Be my pleasure milady. Lead the way?"

Bella giggled and curtsied before waving with her free hand to Carlisle and Rosalie as her other hand was buried in Jasper's suit jacket pocket and led the way counter-clockwise around the exhibit. As soon as they were far enough way Jasper could feel Bella relax and he squeezed her hips with the arm he had around her waist.

"I thought I'd never be able to get away from my little slice of the wall Jasper! Goodness I felt like the road kill when the vultures start descending!"

"Nah you're too beautiful to be simple road kill Bella. Way too stunning. And it's good that you have people interested in your artwork because isn't that what you're doing this for? To have people recognize your talents?"

Bella didn't answer as she had turned her face into Jasper's arm at the beautiful and stunning comments he laid on her and Jasper grinned. He saw Paula admiring another art piece a few feet away and steered Bella in that direction. She looked up at him quizzically and he nodded his head at Paula.

"I think there's someone here that would really like meeting you."

"Who? Oh my goodness is that Paula? Paula!"

Bella detached herself from Jasper's snug, comforting embrace and ran the few short feet to Paula. The older woman turned around just in time to catch Bella in her arms and she laughed as they shared a hug.

"Goodness child take it easy on these old bones. It's so good to see you back in your element Isabella."

"Thanks for coming Paula. I had no idea that I would be here tonight though! Carlisle, Jasper and everyone else tricked me! How did you know?"

"Word that Isabella Swan was returning to the art galas and galleries reached Phoenix and plenty of people from your old support group are here tonight. Your old art teacher for one but I saw you talking to her before the gala opened, a few of your fellow art students and friends are also milling about."

The conversation between the two women was cut short as the MC called for everyone's attention from the front of the gallery on top of a stage and Jasper turned to look at him. He made the appropriate comments about the wonderful shows of art and then drew everyone's attention to Bella's paintings and another artist's seven foot metal sculpture via spotlights.

"Yes folks it's about that time. You all have voted and Ms. Swan as well as Garrett Hawthorne have been selected as your winners."

The MC paused as everyone applauded but there were a couple whistles and cheers as well for Bella. Bella blushed and Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist again so she could hide her face in his chest.

"Now I know that most of you are wondering why we chose two winners tonight as traditions and customs state that only one winner can be chosen. Well, Garrett Hawthorne is tonight's grand winner as his sculpture is truly remarkable."

The MC paused again as more applause rang out for the artist that won and the man of the hour stepped up to the stage to be recognized. He was a rugged, outdoors kind of looking man with strong features and an honest face. He said a few things and dedicated a smaller sculpture to the gala before he stepped down from the stage and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Now for the belle of the ball. Ms. Swan if you could step up here on the stage right next to me that would be great."

Jasper felt Bella stiffen and her hand turned into a fist as she squeezed the back of his suit jacket. Jasper rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Go ahead sweetheart. You deserve this tonight."

Bella stepped away from Jasper and made her way up to the front of the stage to cheers and applause. When she stepped up onto the stage and stood next to the MC the volume of applause and numbers of cheers rose. Bella blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she shyly waved back towards the crowd.

"Yes that's right. Congratulations Ms. Swan. Your work was chosen because the art world has missed you this past year and your absence was truly felt. For someone as young and as beautiful you are your talent is astounding. Even more amazing is the fact that you've overcome such hard adversity this past year and your work truly shows that. Tonight, the honor and title of having a successful come back belongs to you Ms. Swan. Congratulations."

Jasper clapped, cheered and whistled along with everyone else as Bella accepted the bouquet of roses and a kiss on the cheek from the MC. The applause died down and Bella waved a hand towards someone in the back of the room. Alice danced her way up to the stage and handed Bella a small picture frame.

"Thank you everyone. Luckily my wits didn't fly out the window tonight as soon as I entered those double doors and I would like to give back to everyone tonight as you have so generously given to me."

"You mean give more than you already have. Those paintings of yours are really something."

The crowd laughed at the MC's comment and Bella smiled with a nod.

"Yes there is that. All the artwork here tonight is something to be admired and to be proud of. The few pieces that I have had the pleasure of seeing tonight so far are really master pieces in the makings and it is your works that keep me inspired to keep trying harder again every year. Tonight I would like to give this city hall building of Port Angles a small contribution of my talents and as a thank you."

The MC took the picture frame Bella offered and held it up to show the crowd. From where Jasper stood it looked like an interesting array and variety of swirls of color mixed together and he clapped along with everyone else. Bella stepped down from the stage and made her way back to where he and Paula stood, accepting praises and thanks the whole way. Jasper hugged her after Paula did as soon as Bella made it back to them and he kissed her temple.

"Come on you two! Stop playing games. Kiss!"

Jasper flinched at Paula's words and his eyes automatically sought Bella's. Her eyes were wide and the apprehension of what he would do next was evident. Slowly, in case Bella didn't want this, Jasper bent down and gently touched his lips to hers. He heard Bella sigh and one of her hands gripped the lapels of his suit as the kiss continued. Remembering that they were in a public place Jasper pulled away and grinned at Bella's dazed look even with her eyes closed.

"How long have you been waiting to do that Jasper?"

"Since Hawaii."

"Me too. It was lovely and definitely worth the wait."

"Finally!"

Jasper laughed at Paula's amped up enthusiasm and hugged Bella to him. Paula hugged both of them and then turned around to give them the illusion of privacy. Too soon for his liking though Bella was taken from his side as a squealing Alice and smirking Rosalie blindsided them and took Bella away.

"You two just kissed!"

And with Alice's parting comment that was the last that Jasper saw of Bella for twenty minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>The winding down of the gala followed soon after Rosalie and Alice who dragged her away from Jasper and into the nearest women's bathroom ambushed Bella. For twenty minutes Bella was interrogated and questioned but she was still too dazed to put up much resistance or find it within herself to care too much. When the other two girls finally let her go, Bella made her way back outside and found Jasper subjected to the same interrogation she just was except Carlisle and Emmett were doing the questioning. Edward stood nearby but he didn't say anything and he looked furious. Bella knew that the bronze haired Cullen had feelings for her but Bella didn't feel as safe with him as she did Jasper nor did she feel that mysterious magnetic attraction.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could start making your way to the various exits as our time here in city hall is coming to a close. Finish talking with the artists and the support staff to make final arrangements if you purchased some art this evening."

Bella's pieces had sold for a modest sum and she was secretly pleased that Carlisle was the winner of the bid. For a while it was looking like the Volturi brothers would purchase her paintings but since they had already purchased Garrett's, there wasn't much wiggle room. Carlisle had purchased all three so Bella had simply covered them back up and prepped them for the ride back home like she had for the drive down.

"You ready to go home Bella?"

"Yes Esme. Is everyone leaving?"

"Yes. Carlisle doesn't want to get in on the tail end of the traffic leaving here. Here's your coat and shawl."

Bella took her shawl from Esme and slipped into her coat. She wrapped her shawl around her neck and shoulders and once again directed the Cullen men in taking her paintings down and to the car. This is when they split up and rode back in the same cars they did on the way down and Bella had her feet in Jasper's lap and her chin in hand as she stared out the window of Carlisle's Mercedes. It truly had been a wonderful evening and it was made that much better by sealing the night with a kiss from her Jasper.

* * *

><p>The morning after the gala Bella woke in Rosalie's bed and smiled as she stretched. The other girl didn't even stir as Bella knew Rosalie to be a deep sleeper and Bella slipped out of Rosalie's bed. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom down the hall and then quietly made her way back down the hallway to Jasper's bedroom. His door was locked but Bella wasn't worried as Jasper had showed her the trick to unlocking most of the interior doors in the Cullen house when Bella had accidently locked herself out of her studio on the third floor.<p>

"Bella? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine Jasper, I just wanted to be near you this morning for a while before life gets in the way."

Bella smiled as unlike his sister, Jasper was a light sleeper and woke at the slightest noise. Bella walked over to Jasper's desk chair after closing and locking his bedroom door behind her and sat down. Jasper sat up, his covers at his waist and Bella enjoyed the way that the morning light highlighted Jasper's naked upper torso. She knew that Jasper didn't sleep naked as he was wearing a pair of sweatpants or athletic shorts from having seen him leave his room late at night to make sure she didn't stay up too late in her studio these past weeks.

"Is that so? Mind coming a little closer than? I don't think you're near enough."

"Easy there tiger."

Bella laughed and threw a pen from Jasper's desk at him when he waggled his eyebrows and had a salacious grin on his face. He threw the covers back and got out of his bed to walk over to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it on before returning to sit down on his bed.

"You still look a little tired there Bella? Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"I slept fine Jasper and I did just spend the past two months painting like crazy. Tends to lend to exhaustion and the such."

"Huh, and here I thought you were just splashing some paint on a piece of paper."

Bella rolled her eyes and Jasper grinned. The sounds of people moving stopped their conversation short and in her hurry to unlock and open the door Bella tripped over Jasper's book bag. She hit his bedroom floor with a thud and groaned even as Jasper chuckled. He walked over to her, helped her up and then opened his door. Bella held up a finger when he turned back around and glared.

"Not a word mister. Not a single word."

It looked like Bella's warning came just in time because Jasper put his fist in his mouth and his eyes twinkled with laughter. Reluctantly Bella cracked a smile and flopped onto her back on his bed. She heard Jasper move to sit in his desk chair where she had been sitting and Bella closed her eyes.

"Stealing my bed huh?"

"It's the least you can do for having such a disaster of a room."

"Sure Bella, blame my room for your earlier lapse in balance."

Bella waved her hand at Jasper and hummed as she wriggled more comfortably into Jasper's bed. Sleep began to overtake her and she tried to fight it but her body won.

* * *

><p>Jasper pulled his covers over Bella's sleeping form and left his door cracked when he left his bedroom. He knew Bella to be a creature of habit and waking up a little after dawn every morning was one of her habits even if she had gotten in from her gala at midnight. He chuckled as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen and waved to Carlisle.<p>

"Morning Jasper. Everything all right in your room earlier this morning?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Ready for school to resume tomorrow?"

Jasper groaned and focused on pouring milk into his cereal. He snagged a banana and began to cut that up to put in his cereal as well. He could feel Carlisle's gaze on him for a moment and the older man chuckled but when Jasper looked up Carlisle was reading his newspaper.

"What is it?"

"Since when did you start having more than one or two servings of fruits or vegetables a week Jasper?"

"What do you mean? I've always…"

Jasper stopped as he realized what Carlisle was implying and he rolled his eyes. Carlisle chuckled again but didn't say anything and Jasper finished making his breakfast cereal. He leaned back against the counter and nodded at his sister when Rosalie walked in.

"Since when did you eat fruit for breakfast Jazz?"

"New health kick I'm trying out."

"Right. _Bella_."

At Rosalie's cough Jasper rolled his eyes but ignored her and Emmett came crashing down the stairs a moment later. He made his usual, jovial morning greetings and snickered as he passed by Jasper and saw what was on top of his cereal. Jasper ignored him as everyone else walked into the kitchen and when Alice made a comment about the bananas on his cereal Jasper groaned.

"Just trying to be a little healthier is all!"

"And it has nothing to do with our resident fruit and veggie lover does it?"

"Shut up Alice."

Esme came to Jasper's rescue by kissing his cheek and giving out the weekend chores. She ignored the cries that it was Sunday and made a comment asking where Bella was.

"She must be sleeping in from the exhaustion that must have set in from preparing for her gala."

"Oh I hope everything's all right. Emmett don't vacuum until Bella wakes you hear? And everyone be quiet."

Jasper glanced at the clock over the oven and saw that it was eight thirty. He grinned as he realized that he wasn't the only one that Bella was rubbing off on as everyone had risen an hour or two earlier than they used to. He put his cereal bowl in the dishwasher and walked back up the stairs to his bedroom to change into work clothes for his chores outside.

As soon as he closed his door Jasper turned around and smiled at the scene Bella made in his bed. His comforter swallowed up her small frame and her long brown hair was spread out over his pillow. She had another tucked into her front as she was hugging it and Jasper reached over for his camera on top of his desk. He took a quick picture before he grabbed his clothes and left to go change in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just change in your room Jasper?"

"Wanted to kill two birds with one stone Eddie and brush my teeth as well."

Jasper brushed past Edward, glancing at his door to make sure it was fully closed and walked over to the mudroom to grab his work boots. As soon as he finished lacing them up and was headed for the sliding back door, Alice and Rosalie appeared in front of him.

"Jasper could you help me fix the dust bin? It's broken and won't work for some reason."

"Yeah Jazz, could you help me pull back the curtains on the lower level windows so I can clean them? It will only take a few minutes."

Normally Jasper would have helped both girls but he saw a devious twinkle in their eyes and Alice practically vibrated with energy which only meant she had what she called 'some juicy gossip.' Jasper shook his head and opened the back door.

"Sorry ladies but I have a lot of work to do but I'm sure Eddie would be happy to help you out. Eddie could you help them real quick?"

When Rosalie and Alice looked away for a moment Jasper slipped out the back door and closed it behind him. He chuckled as he heard both of their cries of outrage and he slipped in his ear buds for his iPod as he walked to the shed to begin his chores.

* * *

><p>The warmth that surrounded Bella when she woke up for the second time that morning surprised her and she groggily opened her eyes when she couldn't feel the sunlight warming her face from her window like it usually did. Her sleepy mind tried to connect the dots when she saw dark blue walls instead of her creamy beige and the pillow she was hugging to her chest had Jasper's scent on it. Her dreams weren't this good at making themselves feel like reality were they?<p>

Bella sat up and gasped as she saw that she was in Jasper's bedroom and not her own. She hastily threw back the covers and looked around to see if he was in his room. When he wasn't she sighed in relief but felt somewhat disappointed at the same time. Still, she got out of his ridiculously comfy bed and padded over to his closed bedroom door. She opened it slowly, peeked her head out and when she saw that the coast was clear she quickly left his room.

"Good morning Bella. Feel better after your little sleep in?"

Bella stopped when she was halfway in her room and turned around to see Rosalie walking up the stairs. Bella wondered if she had seen Bella leaving Jasper's room but there was no mischievous twinkle in the other girl's eyes and Bella hesitantly smiled.

"Um, how late is it?"

"Not late at all as it's only ten thirty but for you that must feel like noon or something."

"Right. I'm, um, going to go get changed and then I'll see what chores Esme has for me."

"No need as we're almost done. Might want to go check on Jasper though as he's been smiling all morning while doing yard work. Have any idea what's made him so happy besides your little kiss last night?"

Bella blushed at Rosalie's teasing comment and then doubly so as she remembered what had transpired this morning. She decided not to answer Rosalie and slipped into her room to change. Ten minutes later she reappeared, freshly dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Through the sliding glass back door Bella saw Jasper putting tools away and she hurried out to meet him.

"Jasper?"

"Huh? What? Oh hey there sleeping beauty. How you feeling?"

Jasper pulled out his ear buds and smiled down at Bella. Bella smiled back up at him and rested a hand on his stomach even as he rested a hand on her hip pulling her a little closer. He bent down, making Bella shiver at his close proximity and kissed her forehead.

"I want a proper good morning Jasper."

"Oh? Something like this?"

Jasper's whisper made Bella smile and her eyes closed when he pressed his lips to hers. She tightened her hand into a fist on his shirt over his stomach as they continued to kiss and when Jasper pulled away Bella sighed. She enjoyed the fact that he didn't pull away that far, his forehead still resting against hers and she kept her eyes closed.

"That proper enough for you Ms. Swan?"

"It will do for now Mr. Whitlock. How many people are watching us right now?"

"Well, Rosalie and Alice have their faces pressed against the glass and are smiling like idiots but I think that's it."

Bella shuffled closer to Jasper and buried her face in his chest. His chest vibrated as he chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What no kisses for me Bella?"

"I want some love too!"

Bella grinned into Jasper's chest at Rosalie and Alice's comment and waved them away without moving away from Jasper. They whistled and that's when Bella felt Jasper turn her face up to his.

"Let me go get cleaned up and then we'll go somewhere where there aren't any prying eyes."

"Sounds good to me. I'll wait in the living room."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No but-"

"No buts' Bella. You're not wearing away to nothing on my watch. I bet Esme still has some breakfast plates left over and you can eat while I shower."

Bella rolled her eyes but turned with Jasper when he turned them both around back towards the house and hooked her finger through one of his belt loops. He smiled at her small gesture of intimacy and opened the door for them when they reached the house.

"Esme are there any breakfast plates left over for Bella here? I'm going to go shower and then we're going out."

"I have a warm one here for her Jasper but Bella needs to go see Carlisle in his study while you shower."

Esme handed Bella the breakfast plate and Bella could see the worry lines around the older woman's eyes. Jasper wrapped a hand around Bella's hip and steered her towards the stairs.

"Keep thinking good thoughts Bella. Remember last time how the big news was the gala?"

Bella nodded but this time her gut was starting to wrench in uncomfortable knots instead of nervous ones and she squeezed Jasper's hand one final time before she walked into Carlisle's study. Carlisle turned around from looking out his window and he smiled at Bella.

"Good morning Bella. Why don't you have a seat as we have a lot to talk about."

Bella sat in front of Carlisle's desk and noticed the thick folder laying in the middle of his desk. He sat down in the chair across from her, across his desk and his eyes were unusually stern.

"There is something very important coming up for all of us Bella, but especially you. Your father, Charlie, his trial is set to come up here in one week from today. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner but I did not want to pull you away from your paintings."

"Charlie? Trial? Here?"

The study faded and Bella saw Charlie sitting where Carlisle was. He didn't say anything and just stared at her with bottomless, onyx black eyes. Every other one of his features was like it had been sculpted from marble and he sat in Carlisle's desk chair like it was his throne.

_"You cannot keep running from me. You cannot hope to hide behind the barrier you call the Cullen's. I am part of your past, present and I will be in your future."_

"No. No, no, no. You hit me, abused me. You're my father! You should love me."

Charlie's perfect, marble face split and his shark-like grin scared Bella even more. His teeth were unearthly white and his cheekbones were sharply defined.

_"When was the last time you heard me utter that phrase?"_

"Please go away! I like it here, I'm safe and happy. Please…"

"_You mean Jasper? You think he will protect you? We both know that once he finds out what little there is to know about you, once he solves the 'mystery', he will leave you."_

Charlie's words bit into Bella like bullets and pinned her to the back of her chair. He was voicing her deepest fears and Bella gasped as she clutched her heart and felt like the very air was disappearing around her.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Jasper, Esme, get up here now."

Jasper, who had been looking out the living room window as he waited for Bella to come back down from her meeting with Carlisle, jumped into motion the moment he heard Carlisle's voice was strict and stern, what Esme called his 'doctor's voice' and Jasper passed Esme on the way up the stairs.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Inside. We don't have much time and she's starting to not respond."

When he stepped into Carlisle's office Jasper immediately knelt by a very ashen Bella who sat in a study chair and she was gripping the arm rests in a white knuckle grip. He pried Bella's death grip of the arm rests and squeezed her hands in his.

"Bella, sweetheart, Charlie's not there. Wherever you are, Charlie is just a figment of your imagination. Jasper's here, I'm here and so is Carlisle and Esme. We're here Bella, we're here to protect you and we all promised not to let anything bad happen to you again."

Jasper stopped, unsure of whether to continue but Bella's eyes still had that vacant look and her grip was tight on his hands. Jasper looked up at Carlisle, desperately seeking guidance or orders but Carlisle's face was grim and he walked over to where Jasper knelt by Bella. Then, all of a sudden Bella snapped out of it with a gasp and she punched Jasper hard in the chest. He grunted but had taken harder hits before and he gripped Bella's knees.

"Easy Bella. Easy. It's me. Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, that's right sweetheart. I'm right here. Everything's okay now."

He should have been expecting the sudden onrush of tears but what he wasn't expecting was for Bella to push away from him and stand several, long paces away from him. Jasper didn't move as Esme made her way over to Bella and after Bella's initial hesitant shudder, pull her into a hug. The desperation in which Bella clung to Esme saddened Jasper and the way that Bella stared at him like he wasn't really there caused a stab of icy fear rush through him. He knew that look, having seen it on Rosalie's face a few years ago and he would be damned if he lost Bella like how he almost lost Rosalie.

"Carlisle, Esme would you give us the room please?"

"I'm not so sure that's wise Jasper. Bella-"

"Will be fine. Trust me. I think I know what happened but I'm going to need the room. Tell Rosalie to answer her phone and that she'll know when the appropriate time to come in will be."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and Esme unflinchingly until after a long sigh from Carlisle, both of them left. It took a moment for Esme to detach Bella from her but she managed to at least get Bella to sit down in a chair. The door clicked shut behind the older woman as she left and Jasper leaned back against the window as he stared at Bella. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial button to call Rosalie.

_"What's going on Jasper? Is Bella all right?"_

"Just listen for now Rose. You'll know when to come in."

Jasper set his phone down on the corner of Carlisle's desk, the closest thing to being in between him and Bella. He resumed his position of leaning against the window and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Bella, I know you don't want to look at me but I really wish you would. Charlie isn't here. He's in prison, awaiting life imprisonment or something worse for what he did to you and your mother. You need to shake this one off like you've done all the rest."

"He said you weren't going to protect me, that you only wanted to be with me to find out the mystery about me."

Bella talking was a good sign and Jasper knew it was because of how hard he and the others had worked to make her feel safe and comfortable here in Forks. He needed to seize this moment though and completely break the hold Bella's latest hiccup had on her.

"And what do you think Bella? What do you know to be true?"

"I…I…you've been with me since the moment I first arrived and have never left me. You've shared with me, listen to me share my story and let me touch your past."

"I've also held you, kissed you and been around you as often as I can be."

Bella looked up, her eyes no longer having that vacant look and were a much warmer shade of brown than they were ten minutes ago. Her countenance had relaxed somewhat and she wasn't holding herself like she would blow away if she let go.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I've always believed in you Jasper. I'm so sorry."

And those were the words that Jasper was waiting for as was Bella. They met halfway and Jasper pulled Bella to him as he breathed in her strawberry and freesia shampoo. Her grip on him was just as tight, her hands fisted into the back of his shirt and her face pressed into his chest. Jasper saw Rosalie quietly slip into the room and he nodded. She smiled and pressed a hand to Bella's back.

"Hey there. Gave us a little scare with your zombie impersonation."

Bella didn't even respond, just unlatching one of her arms from Jasper to hold onto Rosalie. At a nod from Rosalie, Jasper lowered him and Bella to the floor and they ended up with Bella practically sitting in Jasper's lap with his arms wrapped around her and one of Bella's hands still fisted into his shirt while the other linked with Rosalie's. Rosalie kept stroking a hand through Bella's hair and made shushing sounds.

* * *

><p>Jasper continued to watch over Bella over the next week and he noticed that a certain frailty had come over her all of a sudden. He knew it was about the impending trial she had against her father and it angered him that even with all of his charm and assurances, Jasper could not break the hold the trial had over Bella.<p>

"You need to stop worrying about Bella so much Jasper. She'll be fine. The case is a slam dunk against Charlie."

"I know Emmett but the majority of the case falls on Bella's testimony. Without her we don't really have that much of a case."

A sudden break in the news drew Jasper's attention away from his vigil of watching Bella and his eyes narrowed as he caught the content.

"…is the upcoming public trial of Bella Swan vs. Charlie Swan. Now Jane, this is an open court, public session but what shocks me the most is that the case is pitting father against daughter. Guess Bella Swan really isn't a daddy's little girl now is she?"

"You're correct Demetri. The prosecution, Bella Swan in this case, is investigating the defense, Charlie Swan for the abuse of Bella Swan and the murder of mother and wife Renee Swan."

Jasper's eyes left the news for a moment to look over at Bella and he saw her doing her best to pretend like she wasn't even paying attention to the news and continuing to do her math homework instead. It wasn't really fooling anyone as Carlisle had rushed down the stairs to practically stand in front of the TV and Esme had walked in from the kitchen.

"What a nasty trial this is going to be and it's held right here in the Port Angles area in the local courthouse. The trial is due to begin here in two days and several prominent people in the judicial system are going to preside over the case. Most notably the defense and prosecution lawyers' Victoria Alezae and Eleazar Denali respectively."

"Port Angles News will be covering the trial from start to finish and we'll cover all the details. In the sports world however…"

Carlisle turned off the TV but didn't turn around to face all the eyes he must have known were zeroed in on his back. Jasper looked back over to Bella again to see her hand shaking as she gripped her pencil hard and he walked over to her. He covered her shaking hand in his and with very little coaxing on his part he got her to move from her chair into his lap when he sat down next to her. She curled up into a little ball, her face tucked into his neck and her arms desperately squeezing in an attempt for stability around his neck.

"Ssh ssh sweetheart. It's okay. Ssh ssh."

Carlisle left the living room with a kiss to the top of Bella's head and Jasper caught a glimpse of fire in the older man's eyes before he left. Esme returned to the kitchen and Rosalie quietly ordered everyone to leave. Jasper didn't know how long he and Bella sat like they were but he knew Bella was coming back to him when she moved her hand to trace the scars on his chest after dipping her hand under the buttons of his shirt. It was a habit she had picked up, not long after coming home from Hawaii and Jasper would return the gesture by reaching under the hem of her shirt to trace the tattoo on her hip above her pants.

"I didn't think my trial would be this big of a deal."

"It shouldn't be. Someone is pulling the strings to make it so."

"Why?"

"To scare you I imagine. Royce's lawyers tried it the first time Rosalie and I went up against him."

Bella hummed her agreement and pulled her hand out of Jasper's shirt to cup his jaw. He saw her somewhat vacant eyes but he gave no resistance when Bella pressed her lips to his and he only deepened the kiss by cupping the back of her head. For the first time since the two of them enjoyed this new physical intimacy the kisses turned into open mouth kisses. This surprised Jasper and he took it slowly as he wasn't sure how much of this moment was Bella's feelings or Bella's emotional turmoil over the impending trial.

"Bella…stop. Bella."

"Why?"

"I don't think you're thinking clearly. Come on, let's go out on the porch."

Jasper stood up and pulled Bella up after him. He dropped their phones on the table after asking Bella for hers and walked them out the back door onto the back porch. He wrapped Bella up in a blanket and gently set her down on one of the chairs. He took the other and watched as Bella curled up into a tight, defensive ball.

"Do you not want me anymore Jasper?"

"Nothing could be further from the truth Bella. I want you just as badly as I did when I first saw you, while we were in Hawaii and even more so since the gala. I stopped us because you're starting to break down again and I don't think you want any spectators to our private moments."

Jasper had to grin when Bella predictably blushed and wouldn't look him in the eyes for a few seconds but she did return her gaze to his after a moment. Their eyes locked and they held one of those intimate, silent conversations with their eyes alone. Jasper let a slow, lazy smirk cross his face and Bella grinned cutely as she stood up to sit on the same chair as Jasper. He parted the blankets a little to slip his hand inside the cocoon of warmth the blanket provided Bella and gripped a few of her fingers. Bella tightened her own grip on his hand and she took a deep breath.

"I'm scared Jasper. Scared that when I see _him_ face to face for the first time again that I will revert back to that little broken girl I was before I came here. I'm scared of what people will say and think now that my dirty laundry is going to be aired in public."

"It's okay sweetheart. There's no guilt or shame in your feelings and I'd be worried if you weren't experiencing them right now. All I can promise you Bella is that I will be there for you as will everyone in the house behind us. We won't let anyone or anything hurt you more than we can prevent. As for Charlie, I think you'll surprise yourself as to how strong you've become."

"Jasper…"

Such high praise coming from one of the strongest people she knew caused Bella to become awash in her emotions and she didn't know what to do. Esme saved Bella from making that decision when she poked her head out the back sliding door and smiled wanly at Bella.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but Bella, Carlisle would like to see you in his study. This recent news about the upcoming trial has forced him to move his timeline up a bit."

"Okay Esme."

Bella stood up, the blanket falling from her shoulders and she took a deep breath before walking past Esme into the house. She hurried up the stairs, not seeing any of the other Cullen's and knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in."

Bella slipped through the small space in the door she made for herself and sat down in her usual chair across from Carlisle who sat at his desk. He sighed when he saw her and offered her a tired smile. Notes and files were strewn out all over his desk and he placed the phone back in its cradle as Bella stared at him.

"I take it from your expression that Esme told you what we need to discuss?"

"She said you need to move up your timeline concerning the upcoming trial and that your hand was forced due to the sudden media coverage."

"Eleazar's is a good friend of mine Bella and he is an excellent lawyer. You will be excused from school tomorrow because Eleazar wants to meet up with you, Esme and me to talk over the proceedings of the case."

"And his questions."

There was silence after Bella spoke and she saw Carlisle looked pained for a moment. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, there is that and I'm sorry that you have to share your past in such intimate detail. The sudden media coverage is an attack by the defense because they hope to shake your confidence."

Carlisle suddenly opened his eyes and he gave Bella one of the most intense stares she had ever received. He leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk.

"I cannot stress enough Bella that this trial rests on your shoulders and when you testify there is nothing that Charlie can do to refute it. I have tests, photographs and statements but you are the lynch pin to our attack. Victoria is known to get down and dirty with her witnesses or those put up on the stand before her and she will do her best to discredit you. You cannot allow this to happen."

The finality and gravity of Carlisle's words settled deep into Bella's bones and she nodded mutely. Carlisle reached across his desk and took her hands in his, prompting Bella to look up into his eyes. He smiled and the warm, doctor-fatherly look Bella had come to expect of the man was in his eyes.

"I have no doubt that you will be magnificent up on the stand Bella and you will not be alone. Now, let's get some of the facts and obvious questions out of the way so we can hit the ground running tomorrow with Eleazar."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was a somber affair as everyone was trying to deal with the news of the upcoming trial in his or her own way and any conversation was deliberately light. After the evening meal Bella escaped to her studio and for a long time she just stood in the middle of her makeshift room with her arms held out at her sides and her eyes closed. She drew strength from the tools that allowed her to create beauty and she opened her eyes a while later feeling much more at ease.<p>

Bella walked out of her studio and saw that everyone had bunkered down for the night. She glanced at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall and saw that it was ten o' clock. Just how long had Bella been standing in her studio? Shaking her head, Bella walked into her room and changed for bed. On a whim she grabbed her hairbrush, walked back out of her room and into Jasper's before she could even really think about what she was doing.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Is my presence going to disturb you Jasper?"

"Don't be silly Bella. Want to sit down?"

Bella nodded as Jasper sat up and threw back part of his covers. She sat down on the spot he provided and out of nervousness began to brush her hair. Jasper watched her with calm eyes and rested back against his headboard.

"Everything go okay with Carlisle?"

"Yes, I'm out of school tomorrow to go over everything with his lawyer."

Jasper patted her thigh and Bella smiled at his attempt to comfort her. Before they could say anything more though, Jasper's bedroom door opened and Rosalie peeked her head in. Relief crossed her face as she saw Bella but both Jasper and Bella froze. Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her and moved to stand at the foot of Jasper's bed.

"Sneaky sneaky there Bella. I was worried when you didn't answer your phone or when I knocked at your door so I decided to come ask my older brother where you might have slipped off to. Guess I know now huh?"

"You're going to keep this to yourself though right Rose? No need to bust balls or anything like that?"

"Language Jasper and no, I will not tell so long as I get to stay near Bella tonight."

Bella smiled and nodded, happy that she didn't have to leave Jasper's side. She squeaked when Jasper picked her up with his hands around her hips and deposited her down in the middle of his bed. Rosalie giggled and laid down on the other side of Bella that Jasper wasn't. Bella looked back and forth between brother and sister and both of them laughed.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere Bella and you'll have to sleep in tomorrow because I am not budging for your early bird habit."

"Stop teasing her Rosie. You'll make her blush."

At Jasper's words Bella did blush and she laid down in Jasper's bed on her back with her hands covering her face. Jasper tucked her in close with a hand on her hip and tingles of electricity ran up Bella's body wherever her body touched Jasper's. Rosalie settled her claim on Bella with a hand on Bella's other hip and Jasper clicked off his bedside lamp to plunge his room into darkness. For a moment Bella didn't know what to do as her mind was solely focused on which Hale to turn to.

"Bella if you don't relax I'm going to tickle you. I trust my brother enough not to get frisky with you underneath the sheets and I'll be here to make sure things don't get too heated. Besides, I can feel him pouting from here so go to him already."

With Rosalie making the decision for her Bella gingerly made her way over to Jasper and slowly fisted her hands into his sides. He didn't wear a shirt as was his usual custom and his skin felt hot underneath her fingertips. Just as slowly as she did, Jasper slung one of his arms over Bella's side and bent one of his knees slightly to keep their lower bodies from touching.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

The last thing Bella remembered before her mind went blissfully blank as Jasper kissed her was how his dark blue eyes glittered in the moonlight. She would definitely have to remember this moment so she could paint it and keep it immortalized forever.

* * *

><p>There was no feeling in the world to describe the safety, security and warmth that Bella felt when she woke up the next morning, snuggled up to Jasper and his arms wrapped low around her waist. She inhaled his scent and a smile twisted her lips. The good Lord above, Bella could get used to this and she closed her eyes as she drifted off back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

It wasn't often that Jasper slept as deeply as he did last night and he knew it was because of the young woman he held in his arms. Her hair was cast off to one side, giving Jasper the alluring temptation of her exposed neck and the ticklish sensation of having it fanned out across his chest. The young woman herself slept like a baby and when Jasper turned his head to look at his bedside clock, he had a sneaky suspicion that Bella had fallen back asleep as it was six-fifty and Jasper reached out to turn off his alarm before it went off.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine."

Jasper gently shook Bella who adorably held tighter to him and buried her face into his chest. Rosalie sat up on the other side of the bed, wide-awake and although it looked like she wanted to say something (if that twinkle in her eyes was anything to go by) she didn't and reached her hand underneath Bella's t-shirt. Like she had been struck by lightning, Bella sat up and had Rosalie's hand in a death grip.

"So not cool Rosalie."

"Why good morning Bella. Or should I say sleeping beauty?"

Bella whined in embarrassment and looked to Jasper for help. He reached up and curled a hand around her hip.

"No biggie Bella. She's just jealous that she can't do this with Emmett."

"What makes you think I haven't Jazz? But you are right; you two did look mighty comfortable last night. Why is that Bella?"

Jasper looked back at Bella, curious as well, and he would let her take the lead. Bella looked pained, as if she didn't want to answer and her eyes were glancing everywhere.

"I don't know. Jasper is Jasper and he's been my rock these past several months. I…I just feel comfortable around him, like I know he will never hurt me and he's always been there for me when I've needed him. Sleeping next to him…is something I didn't plan on doing last night but I didn't think about it and when I got in here…everything just fell into place?"

The caveman in Jasper whooped and pumped his fists at Bella's admission and he wanted to grin like a fool but he settled for keeping his face calm while he stroked Bella's hip. His thumb pushed her t-shirt up a sliver above her cotton sleeping shorts and he enjoyed the silky smoothness of her soft skin.

"But you jumped when I touched you this morning to wake you up. Didn't you remember that I was here as well?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I'm not used to the softness of your fingers as the only person to really have touched my bare skin has been Jasper and it felt weird, not feeling his calluses."

This time Jasper did grin as Bella blushed, her word vomit fueling her honest admissions and he saw Rosalie grin as well. Bella covered her face with her hands and mumbled something. Jasper decided to spare her any more embarrassment and he picked her up by her hips to set her down on her feet by the side of his bed. He sat up, swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched.

"It's nearing seven o clock ladies and you need to get going if we don't want to get into any trouble."

"You're right Jazz. Come on Bella, we can change in my room."

Jasper stood up, snagged Bella around her waist and when she looked up at him with wide eyes, bent down to kiss her forehead. He saw her close her eyes, a soft sigh leaving her and a smile on her face. Just as Bella stood on tiptoe to kiss Jasper good morning, Rosalie pulled her away and made a tutting sound.

"Tsk tsk you two. Really need to control those impulses."

Jasper growled but let Rosalie pull Bella out of his room and he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>There was a slight tremor in Bella's hand as she cut up some fruit to eat as a mid-afternoon snack and although she gave the simple chore her full attention, Bella could not stop her hand from shaking. Carlisle, Esme and Bella had arrived back at the Cullen's house an hour ago from their meeting with Carlisle's lawyer friend Eleazar and before that the four of them had gone over in agonizing detail the proceedings of the case, questions that needed answers and strategies to deal with the defense's questions. Everyone reiterated to Bella just how important she was to this trial and that if she testified there was nothing Charlie could do to escape his due punishments. Throughout their meeting Bella wished for Jasper to be there as his soothing touch would have done wonders for her nerves and just his presence would have given her the assurance she needed.<p>

"I'm worried Esme. Do you think that she will be able to testify tomorrow?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I sure hope so. It would do wonders for the girl to have this terrible tragedy put to rest behind her once and for all."

"She has to if she wants final closure on this issue. There's not much more I can do to keep the reasons for her move here quiet and private. Chief Smith knows of course, but with the defense going public about the trial it's all the man can do to keep the good but nosey people of Forks from pestering us all with questions. That's not what Bella needs right now and I took her out of school because I don't want her to feel overwhelmed."

"We will just have to pray for everything to go smoothly tomorrow Carlisle. What about when the other children come home?"

"What about them?"

"You know they will have questions…"

Bella had heard enough of Carlisle and Esme's private conversation and she took her tray of fruit out of the kitchen to go outside. She saw Carlisle and Esme standing in the living room, serious expressions on their faces but they didn't notice as she passed by them. She walked outside onto the back deck and sat down in 'her' chair. The fruit she had cut up tasted like sandpaper as she chewed it but the simple, monotonous action gave her body something to do in an attempt to keep up with her mind which moved at a million miles an hour. Once again she didn't know how long she sat outside and Jasper sliding onto the chair behind her while wrapping her up in a blanket is what disturbed her deep, troubled thoughts.

"Thinking on what your next painting will be?"

"If only it were that simple Jasper."

"Why can't it be?"

Jasper's warm whisper in her ear as his hands massaged her shoulders relaxed Bella a great deal and she closed her eyes. She gave her body up to Jasper, the feelings of lust and arousal rearing up like they had been doing since Hawaii but she didn't give them a second thought as she let her mind go blank.

"That's what you need to be thinking about Bella. Try and find something from this trial to paint so you can show everyone that you're past this."

"Is it really that simple?"

"It is if you believe it is. Have a little faith in yourself Bella."

And this was the new train of thought in Bella's mind as she fell into another thoughtful silence. Jasper continued to massage her shoulders, down her back and then back up. His hands created a pleasant warmth in Bella and she was glad she had someone like Jasper Whitlock who cared for her.

* * *

><p>The morning of the trial against Charlie found Bella wide eyed and a complete basket case. She sat on a bench in the Port Angles courthouse and Jasper and Rosalie flanked her on either side. Rosalie held Bella's hands in hers, feeling just as nervous as Bella was she could tell, by the tightness of her grip and Jasper had a hand on her knee. Last night Bella had once again slept in Jasper's arms in his bed but she hadn't intended to. Her phone had gone off, signaling she had a text and a wide-awake Bella had answered it right away.<p>

_"Why don't you come to my room tonight Bella? You'll sleep better."_

_ "I don't want to keep you up Jasper. I'll toss and turn all night and keep you awake."_

_ "I wouldn't mind. Now march your cute behind over here right now and let's get some sleep."_

A faint smile crossed Bella's face as she remembered the heavy, blatantly flirtatious texts she had shared with Jasper last night. When she had snuck into his room she locked the door behind her and found Jasper sitting in his bed with the covers thrown back, already waiting for her. Quietly she had crawled into his bed and he had rocked her to sleep while kissing anywhere on her face he could reach.

"We need to head into the courtroom Bella. It's time."

Bella jerked at Carlisle's words but nodded and stood up. Alice moved over to her and straightened Bella's dress and hair. It was the girl's nervous habit since Pierce wasn't here to comfort her and Bella nodded at Rosalie so the other girl would go stand next to Emmett. Jasper slid his hand down and took Bella's hand in hers which caused Bella to smile. As one large group, the Cullen's and Bella moved into the courtroom. Bella gasped as she saw Nessie and Jake sitting behind where the prosecution would sit and saw the rest of the 'pack' there as well. Even Billy Black stood off to the side in his uniform and he smiled at Bella when their gazes met.

"Everyone wants to see justice be served Bella and they want you to feel safe and secure."

"I had no idea. What do I say? What do I do Jasper?"

"Nothing for now sweetheart. We can talk to them after the trial is finished."

Bella walked over to Nessie and Jake anyways and hugged the both of them. Words of encouragement were given and Bella said hello to everyone else in the pack. Carlisle walked over and with a gentle embrace escorted her over to the prosecution stand where she sat in between him and Eleazar. The older man and friend to Carlisle smiled a grandfatherly smile at her and grasped her hand.

"There's my star. This will be over before you know it."

Bella smiled even though it took considerable effort and she did her best not to look at or pay attention to the news crews at the back of the courtroom. The doors opened however and against her better judgment Bella turned to look back. The first person she noticed was the defense lawyer, Victoria Alezae and how shockingly red the woman's hair was. The color of her hair stood out in such a wild contrast to her smooth, pale skin (eerily the same tone as Bella's) and her dark eyes glittered as she surveyed the courtroom. Her fierce gaze locked with Bella's and a wicked smirk twisted the woman's red lips.

"Easy now Bella. That's Victoria and she's doing her infamous unsettling techniques by trying to psyche you out. Sit tall and proud, you are in control, not her."

Eleazar's soft words dragged Bella out of the void Victoria's gaze dragged her into and Bella took a deep breath of clean, fresh air. Her heart which had been pounding a wild rhythm in her chest settled back down to normal and Bella decided to use Jasper's suggestion. She tilted her head to the side and let her artistic eye sketch over Victoria.

"Hello _daughter_ of mine. How nice to see you again."

The gruff tone of Charlie's voice hammered Bella's new sense of calm and automatically she halfway reverted back to her pre-Forks self. Carlisle patted her knee underneath the table and Bella straightened back up.

"Good morning Charlie."

And that was all Bella said to the man considered to be her father. A slight smirk twisted Charlie's lips and he sat down in a chair behind the defense table like he damn well owned it. The bailiff called for everyone's attention and the court rose as the judge walked into the room.

"Be seated. The case of Bella Swan vs. Charlie Swan now begins. Mr. Swan, you are charged with murder of the first degree, attempted murder, assault and battery and disorderly conduct under the influence of alcohol. How do you plead?"

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

And so this ridiculous farce of a trial began. Edward sat with his 'family' behind Bella and he watched as the girl he had come to care a great deal for battle against the demons of her past. The first day the outlines of the case and charges were laid out for the jury and the prosecution worked hard to gather the emotional support from the jury that Bella needed. To Edward it wasn't that hard as Bella's home life prior to coming to Forks was laid out in black and white but Carlisle's friend Eleazar kept everything in order with his soft but powerful tones and it angered him that Bella had to experience this type of abuse for years.

_"I end with this. Isabella Swan is a young woman anyone would be proud to have for a daughter and even during this horrible treatment she never complained. She shouldered it for her whole life until Charlie Swan snapped and shattered what little happiness Isabella had in her life back in Phoenix. How are we to let a man such as this back out into the general public? Has he not done enough harm to one beautiful young woman?"_

These quiet but far-reaching closing statements had the desired effect and Edward could literally feel some of the members in the courtroom hearts break for Bella. It had been a trial in extreme patience and restraint for Edward as soon as the judge closed the trial for that first day and Bella was escorted out. Reporters and others in the media workforce swarmed Bella and at a nod from Carlisle the men of the Cullen family as well as Eleazar and a few courthouse security officials literally pushed path through them to get Bella to Carlisle's Mercedes.

_"One day down Bella. Only two more to go. You did excellent today and we're all proud of you."_

Carlisle's words, Edward noticed had a profound impact on Bella who sat hunched in the backseat of the car and Edward watched her in the rear view mirror. Esme had decided to ride with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice in Emmett's jeep and Edward had jumped on the opportunity to be near Bella. He hadn't been blind to the growing intimacy between her and Jasper and he struggled mightily with his feelings and jealousy towards Jasper. Carlisle had kept him in line though with many talks over the past few months and although some were only long enough for him to speak a few words…they kept Edward in line.

_"I'm going to visit Jake down at the reservation for a while okay? Unless anyone needs my help here at the house?"_

_ "No, it'll do you good Bella. Go ahead and we'll be here when you come back."_

Edward never understood Bella's friendship with that Jacob Black or his girlfriend Renesmee but he had to admit that every time that she came back from the reservation she was much calmer and more at peace.

Jumping ahead in the timeline for the past couple of days led to the hardest day of the trial for Bella as it was the defense's turn to speak and Edward felt that Bella barely managed to survive it.

_"Have you ever been under the stress that your father Charlie has Bella?"_

_ "Ever had to kill someone in the line of duty? Have to deal with the nastiest elements of society on a daily basis?"_

_ "You answer no to both questions. So then, how can you stand there and testify against your own father? Your own flesh and blood? The man that provided for you your whole life until you moved in with the Cullen's?"_

Edward's jaw had clenched painfully tight and Esme had to reach out with both arms to steady all of her 'children' as the defense lawyer, Victoria ripped into Bella. The strategy was very apparent to Edward as it was a desperate, all out attack on Bella and if Victoria could get the court to dismiss Bella then it would be game over. Many times Edward thought this would be the case as Bella quailed under the repeated, vicious cycle of questions but every time she would bounce back from leaning against the figurative ropes and refute all of Victoria's questions.

_"If the defense has nothing more to present than I move to end this trial for the day. Very well, you are all dismissed and the trial will resume tomorrow morning at eight am. Good day."_

During that second evening Bella had been a literal ghost around the house. She rarely spoke a word, moving away from any and all physical touch and stayed away from everyone. No one could coax her to stay for long in the room with them and Edward noticed that she was very restless.

Now back in the present, Edward looked up front at Bella to see dark circles under her eyes and that she held herself in check with a rigid, prim and proper pose. Her eyes were trained on the judge in an unrelenting stare and her knuckles were bone white as she held her hands together. She couldn't rise when the judge entered but the trial resumed and both sides made their final comments. The jury was excused to deliberate and Bella couldn't be moved from her chair. Edward saw that she had become deathly pale and beads of sweat were forming on her brow. Carlisle stopped anyone from walking up to the table and he and Eleazar flanked Bella on either side. The jury returned an hour later and the defense and Charlie rose. Bella still remained seated and Carlisle stood in her stead.

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree concerning Renee Swan, the attempted murder of Isabella Swan and assault and battery. As for the charge of disorderly conduct under the influence of alcohol we find the defendant not guilty because of insufficient evidence to prove the relevancy to this case."

"Thank you Mr. Bumsworth. Charlie Swan, I hereby sentence you to a life sentence for the murder of Renee Swan, 20 years for the attempted murder of Bella Swan and 10 years along with a ten thousand dollar fine for the assault and battery charge. Case closed and dismissed."

The gavel rang strong and loud as the judge sentenced Charlie Swan and noise broke out in the courtroom afterwards. The judge called for silence and banged his gavel as Bella rose and looked at the judge.

"Yes Ms. Swan? What is do you want to say?"

"If it would be acceptable with Your Honor and the defense team I would like a few moments to talk to Charlie alone in the room the jury deliberated in."

"For what purpose Ms. Swan? I will not tolerate gloating or any other displays of lack of class."

"I promise it will not come down to that Your Honor. This is the last time I will probably be seeing Charlie and there are things that need to be said."

Immediately following the dialog between Bella and the judge the noise rose in the courtroom and everyone tried to talk to Bella at once. The judge regained order in his courtroom and leveled Bella with a firm gaze.

"You may have one hour Ms. Swan and the bailiff will be standing outside. Mr. Swan, you will remain handcuffed and I suggest you use this time to try and make amends."

Edward could only watch flabbergasted as Bella thanked the judge, walked across the silent courtroom and step into one of the rooms off to the side of the courtroom. After he was re-cuffed, Charlie followed suit and the door had an ominous sound as it clicked shut behind him.

* * *

><p>She could feel his presence as soon as he stepped into the room and her nerves spiked for a moment at the sound of the door closing shut behind him. He sat down in the chair across the table from Bella and his gaze was just as stern as she remembered. He looked a little disheveled in his orange prison jumpsuit and Bella could see a few lingering bruises and cuts now that he was closer.<p>

"So what did you want to say to your old man that you condemned for the rest of his life?"

"I did nothing of the sort Charlie. You brought this all on yourself and you had to have known over the years that you would get yours. This type of story never ends well."

Charlie grunted and some of his arrogance and anger left him. Bella folded her hands in front of her on the table and she tilted her head to the side.

"Your mother used to do that all the time. That head tilt thing."

"I know."

"Say what you want to say Bella. It won't be long until they throw me back in that crazy madhouse."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had called for this meeting so that meant she was in charge and she met Charlie's gaze.

"Why Charlie? Why? What did we do to deserve such treatment? Where did we go wrong along the line to make you so angry and afraid?"

"Pfft. This psychobabble bullshit doesn't suit you Bella. Never has and never will. I don't have answers to your questions but come visit me in a few years and we'll talk then. You gave me plenty of time to come up with an answer after all."

Bella stood up and walked around the table at Charlie's comment. She knew he had nothing left to say and his bitterness about the outcome of his situation was starting to speak for him.

"Who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"The tall blonde fella who you looked to every time you were up there on the stand."

"A friend I made here in Forks. Goodbye Charlie."

Bella opened the door and nodded to the bailiff to show that she was done. She told him that Charlie had been cordial and hadn't made any threatening moves or gestures towards her while they talked. She walked back over to where the Cullen's and the La Push tribe was waiting for her.

"Everything okay now Bella?"

Bella couldn't answer and shrugged her shoulders. Carlisle seemed to understand and nodded his head towards the doors that led out of the courtroom. As they walked towards the door Bella reached out for Jasper's hand and gripped the first two fingers on his hand. He didn't pull away but didn't try to take her whole hand, something Bella was grateful for and he opened up an umbrella to hold over her head as they stepped out into the rain outside the courthouse.

"Bella! How are you feeling after the trial?"

"Are you pleased with the outcome of the trial Bella?"

"How does it feel to have locked away your father for the rest of his natural life Bella?"

The surge of the reporters amazed and stunned Bella for a moment and she was grateful when the Cullen's formed a half circle in front of her to keep them at bay. Alice stood next to Bella and held her arm while Carlisle gave Esme the keys to start up his Mercedes.

"All I have to say is that I am relieved that this part of my life is behind me and I am now doing my best to move on with my life. Now, if you'll excuse me I would like to get out of the rain."

The reporters pounced again but Emmett and Jasper made a path for Bella to walk down the steps and into the Mercedes with Rosalie and Alice flanking her. Once she was inside Jasper slid in next to her and slammed the car door shut. The flash of the cameras was severely muted due to the tint on Carlisle's windows but Bella didn't relax until Carlisle pulled out onto the highway that led back to Forks.

"I'm glad that's over. I had a hard time dealing with everything and I wasn't the one on the stand."

Bella smiled weakly at Jasper's joke and rested her head against the window. At Jasper's touch on her shoulder Bella shook her head but didn't resist when he placed his suit jacket over her torso. Even with her black corduroy coat on over her black dress Bella still felt unnaturally cold and she knew that this was the after effects of the trial. For the rest of the ride Bella dozed, not really listening to anything going on around her and she was trapped in memories from the past.

"We're here Bella. Come on, let's get you inside."

Jasper opened the door for Bella and took her hand to help her out of the car. She let go as soon as she was on her feet and after excusing herself walked into the house. She set Jasper's suit jacket on the back of his chair at the kitchen table and walked out of the sliding back door into the backyard. She continued walking until she walked into the middle of the backyard by the fountain in the middle of Esme's garden. The rain chilled her skin, matted her hair and perfectly disguised the river of tears that fell from Bella's eyes.

The storm picked up, the wind whipping Bella's dress around her thighs, her hair flying wildly in the air out behind her but Bella looked up and cried out in anguish. She knew no one would hear her cries of pain and remorse and she raised her arms until she was reaching out for the sky.

"Who am I?"

The question that had been plaguing Bella ever since she woke up in that hospital bed back in Phoenix all those months ago tumbled from her lips before Bella could catch herself. She had never voiced the question out loud in fear of losing herself but now that her old life was either ripped away from her or locked up it became relevant to ask. The only aspect of her old life back in Phoenix that she had was her painting and Bella shook as she realized she had to either embrace her new life here in Forks or forever be held back by the ghosts of her past.

"Who am I?"

Bella spoke much softer this time and she stood outside for a few more moments before the cold finally chilled her skin until Bella could no longer ignore it. She turned around and saw Jasper waiting for her inside the house with a large towel in his hands. A ghost of a smile lit up Bella's face as she realized that she wasn't alone in the world. She had her Jasper and his dark blue eyes and powerful gaze would never let her fold in on herself. His powerful arms and strong hands would hold her steady and catch her if she ever stumbled. And his heart would let her know that he cared for her even when she was being a little moody and depressing like she was now.

"I was wondering if I would have to call the ambulance to revive your corpse if you stood outside for much longer. An hour in the middle of a thunderstorm is definitely something not to stand out in Bella. Even if you do look absolutely beautiful while doing it."

"Still that smooth charmer aren't you Mr. Whitlock?"

"Forever and always with you Ms. Swan."

* * *

><p>The emotional release Bella felt in that thunderstorm after the trial etched itself deep into Bella's memory and she continually found herself coming back to dwell on it. She hadn't quite figured out an answer to the question she had asked but she felt confident that the answer would come to her in time. For now she floated through her daily routines and life in general.<p>

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?"

Jasper's smooth, quiet tone of voice drew Bella out of her thoughts and she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye as he led them both into Forks high school. It had been quite the shock the first time Bella returned to school after the trial a week ago and if it hadn't been for the Cullen's, Bella was sure she would have never been able to hold her chin as high as she did. Like all new things, the rumors, gossip and questions died down after a few days and Bella found herself once again passed over. Something she was grateful for but she didn't dwell on it, instead she delved deeper into her art classes. A new image had popped up into Bella's mind and she sketched it out whenever she had a few minutes here and there to spare.

"Nothing really. There's no definitive focus to it. I guess I am thinking about life in general."

"Such deep, ponderous thoughts on such a beautiful day. Shouldn't you be thinking of lighter things?"

"And what lighter things do you propose I should think about?"

Jasper grinned and twirled her around in a pirouette in front of him as they passed through the doors leading into Forks High. So far no one had come up and questioned the newfound intimacy between Jasper and Bella because they themselves had only gradually been becoming more flirtatious in public.

"How you would love to spend study hall with me out in the eastern courtyard."

"Jasper! It's still chilly outside. We would freeze."

Bella giggled but Jasper looked earnest and he held up a finger as if he had some great answer that would change her mind.

"We could always huddle close together for warmth."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're making up excuses to get closer to me."

"And if I am?"

The serious, husky timbre in Jasper's tone sent shivers down Bella's spine and when she looked back up into his eyes she saw that they were a dark blue. Once again, everything seemed to vanish as if her and Jasper were the only two people in the world and Bella's lips quirked up into another smile.

"My Jasper would never have to resort to such tactics. He speaks his mind, asks for something that he wants and usually always gets whatever it is he wants."

"Your Jasper huh? And what if I wanted you to skip the second half of the school day to go walk along the wharf with me?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask?"

Bella's breath hitched when Jasper slowly and gently walked her backwards until her back rested against a row of lockers and he cautiously caged her in with his arms around her head. For a moment Bella's heart froze in her chest but then she remembered this was Jasper and she tilted her head to the side with a smirk.

"Now that I have your undivided attention Ms. Swan, would you care to go out on a date with me this afternoon? I think a walk along the wharf would be ideal."

"And whatever will we do to stay warm?"

"Body heat of course. Lots and lots of body heat."

Bella looked down the hallway and saw Rose and Alice looking at them but no one else. Deciding to go for it Bella slowly leaned in closer to Jasper and brushed her lips across his in a teasing kiss. She closed her eyes and made sure to stay close to Jasper's face so her next few words would literally brush against his lips.

"I'll meet you out in the parking lot as soon as seventh period ends."

And with that Bella ducked under Jasper's arm to walk over to a stunned Rosalie and Alice.

"What was that Bella?"

"Wow that was hot."

Bella grinned and shook her head. The other two girls groaned and flanked Bella on either side as all three of them walked to their next class and Bella blew a kiss over her shoulder at Jasper. Rosalie poked Bella in her side and looked at her.

"Getting rather confident and _sexaaay_ with my older brother are we Bella?"

"Don't you dare embarrass her Rose! This is excellent and so sweet to watch. My advice is to keep pushing Bella."

"I'll keep that in mind Alice."

Bella said her goodbyes to the other two girls and walked into her art class. She was early and because of this was one of the first ones in the room. Her art teacher smiled and nodded to her to which Bella waved and took her seat at one of the tables. Over the next few minutes the other students filed into the classroom and Eric, Angela and Ben took their seats at the table with Bella.

"Hey Bella. How you feeling today?"

"I'm doing okay Angela. Did you get any work done on that rough sketch you were working on?"

Angela Webber was a person that Bella considered to be a friend outside of the Cullen and the Quileute's. The slender, dark haired girl worked with her boyfriend Ben and friend Eric to create storyboards for their mutual interest in photography. Eric took the pictures primarily, Ben linked them together and Angela sketched them. Then all three of them would go over each story board and make some truly awesome pieces of art.

"A little. When are you going to come out of your sketchbook and get going onto canvas?"

"Today actually. I finished yesterday."

Bella had to smile at her friends' excitement as they all leaned in closer around her and tried to peek at her sketchbook. Bella grinned and stood up with her sketchbook in her hands.

"Need I remind you three that all of you take over the table with your storyboards? I have my easel over there you know."

"We could always condense our work and let you have half the table Bella. Really."

"A tempting offer Ben but that would hinder your work."

Bella walked over to her easel and collapsed the wooden frame. She leaned it up against a nearby wall and then walked across the room to where their art teacher stored all the mediums. Bella stared at them for a moment and then decided upon a rather large canvas measuring six by six feet. She turned to a table of nearby students and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but can I have some help moving this canvas over to my work station?"

"Sure thing Bella. Come on Andrew."

Two boys jumped to their feet and carried the canvas Bella wanted over to her work station. Bella smiled and thanked the two boys who grinned and said it was no problem. Bella's art teacher walked over and had a clipboard in her hands.

"A rather large project you appear to be taking on Bella. Is this for the school's gala at the end of the year?"

"Yes. I have the final sketch here in my notebook."

Bella flipped through her notebook until she found the sketch and showed her teacher. The teacher nodded and made a note on her clipboard.

"I'll reserve my judgment and comments until you transfer a rough onto the canvas."

With that, the art teacher walked away and Bella knelt by her canvas. She set her sketchbook down and open by the bottom right corner of her canvas and reached into her pencil pouch for a marker. Dredging up the emotions she felt during the trial, Bella began to work and for the rest of the period her hands were a graceful blur across the large canvas.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Twilight and all that nonsense. This is a work of fiction heavily based off my psychology and communications classes as well as being a Christmas gift to Princess.**_

**_A/N 2: A reminder that this is fanfiction and not real. Therefore if a reader has a complaint about how aspects of this story cannot be real then refer back to this AN. This story is being read by the insightful Madame Apathy and the cheerful .Love._**

* * *

><p>"Rumor has it that you're starting to paint something beautiful again Bella."<p>

Bella smiled and swung her hand which was linked with Jasper's as they walked down the wharf. True to her word, Bella stood waiting for Jasper out in the parking lot and he jogged up to her a few minutes later. Without a word he picked her up by her hips and lifted her high into the air. She squealed and gripped his shoulders but didn't need to worry about falling as Jasper wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs. They stared at each other for a few moments and then Jasper lowered her just enough so he could kiss her.

"Let me guess, Eric Yorkshire started this rumor?"

"How did you know?"

Bella smiled at Jasper's grin and rolled her eyes. They had been walking down the wharf for about an hour now, enjoying the sunshine and relatively warm temperatures for early March as it had warmed up considerably since that morning. Bella snuggled into Jasper's jacket over her own and he walked beside her in a black, long sleeve shirt.

"Yes, I am painting something but I promise not to disappear for hours on end like I did for the gala in Port Angles."

"That's good. I would really hate to have to annoy Edward because you're locked up in your studio."

A group of seagulls took flight as Bella and Jasper walked up to them and the two teenagers turned around when they reached the end of the wharf they were on.

"So what are you painting this time?"

"Nuh uh Jasper. I'm not telling."

"Oh really? Not even if I do this?"

Jasper surprised Bella by hooking an arm low around her waist and pulling her flush against his front. She gasped and Jasper took advantage of her momentary unbalance to kiss her ardently. Her eyes closed of their own accord as the feelings Bella had for Jasper broke free to the surface and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, still not going to tell you."

Despite her resolve, Bella's refusal to tell Jasper a second time around came out as a shaky whisper and she didn't dare open her eyes to look at him for fear of becoming hypnotized. She heard Jasper chuckle and felt one of his hands pull down the collar of his jacket, exposing her neck. Her heart a flutter in nervous anticipation, Bella could feel Jasper's lips move closer to her neck slowly. She had to grin as even though this was a game, he still moved at a pace she could be comfortable with but all thoughts went out the window the moment his lips touched her vulnerable neck. Never before had someone kissed her neck like Jasper was doing and her fingers wound tighter into his hair.

"Oh…oh!"

Bella squeaked when Jasper bit into her neck but her squeak turned into a moan when Jasper soothed his bite with his tongue and lips. Her knees failed her, her emotions creating such a level pleasure Bella had never experienced before and she thanked the good Lord above that Jasper's strong arm was still wrapped around her waist to hold her up.

"How about now?"

"W-what?"

Dimly Bella could hear Jasper chuckling and through the haze Bella remembered that she couldn't tell Jasper something. A breathy moan escaped her throat when Jasper dipped down to kiss the hollow of her throat and with a lazy smile Bella let herself arch backwards over Jasper's arm. She closed her eyes and let her arms drop behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm…."

Bella felt Jasper pull her up slowly and she met his bright blue eyes with a happy gaze. He smiled back at her and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. The next kiss the two of them shared was gentle and sweet, a mere touching of their lips and Bella grinned like a fool into the kiss.

"There it is. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you can look when you're truly happy."

This time despite her blush Bella didn't look down and with a giggle ran away from Jasper. She heard him count to ten and a moment later she squealed when he caught up to her and twirled her around until she was dizzy. Breathless, Bella closed her eyes and linked her arms behind Jasper's neck.

"Now would be a really good time to kiss me Jasper…"

Bella giggled into Jasper's mouth as he took the hint and kissed her. She felt drunk on happiness, free from the dark clouds hanging over her mind and for the first time in a long time Bella felt…in control. It was a wonderful feeling and Bella would milk this moment for all it was worth. Her phone ringing made Bella pull away from Jasper's delicious kisses with a groan and she answered the call without looking.

"Hello?"

_"Bella! Esme is wondering when you're going to come back from your impromptu date with Jasper so she can get started on dinner. By the way, how is the date going?"_

"We'll start heading back now Alice. See you soon."

Bella hung up on Alice and rolled her eyes at Jasper. He got the hint and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bella wriggled free and jumped onto his back, still intent on enjoying the moment. Jasper chuckled and hooked his arms under her thighs.

"I had a good time on this date Jasper. We should go out on another one."

"Well that's a load off. Here I was gathering my courage getting ready to ask you out on another date and you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Hmm."

Bella let her face turn into the side of Jasper's neck and closed her eyes as he walked back to the car further down the wharf. They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way back and Bella dozed. She couldn't help it really, Jasper was so comfortable and smelled so good that he naturally lulled her into a relaxed state. She woke up when he set her down on the ground, opened the car door for her and she slid inside. As Jasper slid into the driver's seat and drove away Bella checked her appearance in the visor mirror and she gasped.

"Jasper you didn't!"

When the young man in question remained suspiciously silent Bella looked over at him and saw him fighting a smirk. She swatted his arm and reached down at her feet for the makeup bag Alice gave to her. She pulled out some concealer but as she went to cover up the hickey Jasper gave her, Bella found herself tracing the bruise.

"You weren't complaining when I gave it to you. In fact if I remember correctly you liked it."

"Stop being a prat Jasper. It doesn't suit you."

Still, Bella smirked and regretfully covered up the love bit Jasper left on her skin. She finished, put her makeup bag away and grabbed Jasper's free hand as she rested back in her seat. Jasper zoomed down the highway, back into Forks and twenty minutes later pulled into the Cullen's garage. He got out of the car, walked around the car to open Bella's door and snuck in a quick kiss as Bella got out of the car. The gesture surprised Bella and she welcomed it but Jasper pulled away too soon for her liking.

"I'm afraid there are plenty of eyes in this house and we need to cool off. I'll see you in a few minutes okay?"

Bella blushed severely but knew this was Jasper looking out for her and quietly agreed. She walked into the house ahead of him and made her way upstairs as Jasper said he was going to get Emmett to play some pool with him in the den. Alice and Rosalie ambushed Bella in the second floor hallway and Bella grinned.

"Why hello girls. What can I do for you?"

"She doesn't have any marks on her Alice."

"I know and she looks rather well put together for just having come back from a date with my older brother."

"Her lips are a little red and swollen though."

"And if I have to guess I believe that's concealer on her neck. Shall we?"

"Let's."

And before Bella could react, both girls grabbed her elbows and marched her into Rosalie's room. Alice kicked the door shut behind her and Rosalie pushed Bella down onto the bed. Bella giggled at the absurdity of it all and when she looked up the to other two girls still had those serious expressions on their face. Alice stepped in closer and raised a finger.

"Now Bella, you did a good job concealing what I'm sure is a huge hickey from Jasper but I am the makeup and wardrobe mistress so I can spot it a mile away. Hold her down for me Rose?"

Quicker than Bella could roll away, Rose pinned her down onto the bed by her shoulders and Alice wiped away the makeup concealing the hickey Bella had. Both girls gasped and then grinned.

"I knew it! I knew you sounded a little breathless on the phone!"

Bella blushed, closed her eyes for a second and then sat up when Rosalie let her go. Alice and Rosalie sat down on the bed next to her and Bella had to grin. It felt good to have two sister-friends who were eager to share in her happiness.

"So are we going to have to resort drastic measures or are you going to tell us?"

Bella's eyes widened when Rosalie and Alice raised their hands and wiggled their fingers in the classic pre-tickling motions. She shook her head and grabbed a pillow to hold to her chest.

"So you know we went for a walk along the wharf…"

* * *

><p>Jasper lined up his next shot on the pool table and sunk one of his solids into the far right corner pocket. Emmett stood on the other end and waited for his turn while trying to guess what went on down at the wharf.<p>

"So you're not the type to kiss and tell huh Jasper?"

"Not with the likes of you Emmett. You've got one of the biggest mouths in Forks and Bella and I like our privacy."

"Don't be snappish Jasper. I was only asking. You ask her out yet?"

Jasper missed his next shot when Emmett asked his question and he closed his eyes with a grimace.

"No and I'm not telling you anything more you nosey girl."

Out of the corner of his eye Jasper saw Edward walk down the stairs but Jasper chose to ignore him and focus on the pool game. Emmett missed a particularly difficult shot ending his three hit sink streak and Jasper walked around the table to line up his next shot.

"Excuse me Edward."

When Edward didn't move but continued to stare at him Jasper repeated himself and Edward edged backwards. Jasper moved Edward completely out of the way by 'adjusting' his pool stick.

"Easy brothers of mine. Don't make me come over there and separate you two."

"Won't be a problem. Will it now Edward?"

Edward didn't say anything and Jasper lined up his next shot. Just as he completed the follow through motion, Edward took that moment to move and Jasper's aimed pool ball richotted off the side of the pocket, banking out. Jasper stayed leaned over the table and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What was that Edward? Jasper was taking his shot!"

"My apologies, I wanted to get out of his way and I guess I was too close."

Jasper stood up, deliberately put his pool stick vertical and waved a hand at Emmett.

"No worries Emmy-bear, I had a bad angle anyways. Besides, you could use the extra opportunity to get one up on me."

Even though it looked like he wanted to disagree, Emmett took his next shot with only a minor grumble. The biggest Cullen boy sank his next shot with ease and then sank his final two stripes before sinking the eight ball. Jasper clapped his hands once and shook Emmett's hand.

"Good game bro. You're definitely improving."

"You only say that so you can sucker me into another game you pool shark."

Even when Edward sniffed in disbelief Jasper kept on grinning and shrugged his shoulders at Emmett. He picked up his pool stick, hung it up on the rack and walked up the stairs. Or tried to at least but Edward brushed past him, knocking his shoulder into Jasper's and that's when Jasper's strained control snapped. He grabbed Edward by the back of his pants, flung him back into the pool table and pinned him down onto it with an arm on his throat.

"What's got your panties in a twist Eddie-boy? Still smarting over the fact that she chose me instead of your broody self? Huh?"

Jasper was thrown back by Emmett's forceful shove and Emmett's hulking frame was in between him and Edward. Emmett had one large hand apiece centered by Jasper and Edward's chest.

"Knock it off you two!"

"You couldn't let her out of your clutches for one second could you? You're so afraid that she'll learn the truth about you, that she'll go for someone better, that you hold her behind you."

"Are you mental Edward? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Anger coursed through Jasper's veins and he took a step at Edward only to be pushed back by Emmett. Carlisle hurried down the stairs and stepped in between Jasper and Edward alongside Emmett.

"Calm down both of you. What's going on? Why all the yelling and angry hostility?"

"Eddie here can't be a gracious loser is all."

"And you're a selfish-"

"Enough."

By now Jasper's chest was heaving, his fists were clenched and he was pacing back and forth behind Emmett's outstretched hand. Edward must have settled for glaring at him but Jasper could have cared less.

"The two of you will march upstairs and go straight to my study. Emmett, you will go tell Esme that the three of us will be unavailable for dinner. Pass on our apologies and compliments to what I am sure will be a fine meal."

"Yes Carlisle."

Jasper went when Emmett glared at him and then walked up the stairs. He passed by Rose, Alice and Bella as they walked down the stairs from the second floor but Emmett didn't let Jasper stop. Only when Carlisle had told him to go back downstairs did Emmett leave.

* * *

><p>Bella stood outside on the back deck with a blanket wrapped around her and looked up at the starry nighttime sky. Dinner had come and gone, a strained tension over the table as everyone could hear Jasper and Edward going at it but no one could discern exactly what they were saying. As soon as Esme was done with the dishes Bella was out the door and standing on the back porch. The night sounds soothed her and she didn't turn around when she felt Jasper walk out onto the back porch.<p>

"I don't have a lot of time I'm afraid Bella as Carlisle has grounded Edward and I to our rooms for the remainder of the evening."

"And you find this funny because?"

"Because the first time that I get grounded I'm seventeen."

Bella didn't turn around to face Jasper and she heard him sigh.

"I'm not sorry for what happened and for what was said Bella. He was, is, in the wrong and for the first time in a while he's not getting what he wants."

"Use whatever time you have left to start explaining yourself Jasper."

And Bella found out the ugly truth. Edward cared for her more deeply than she thought, her being so close to Jasper was killing him and he wanted a chance with her. When Bella didn't say anything Jasper left quietly and Bella thought about what she had just learned. She walked back inside, made her way up to her room and got ready for bed. Then, she went to Rosalie's room and curled up next to the older girl in her bed.

"Bella? What's wrong sweetie?"

Even though she was tired, Rosalie held Bella close and sighed.

"Jasper and Edward were fighting over me…again."

"Don't start Bella. You have no reason to feel guilty or in any way responsible. They're acting like immature children and will get treated as such."

"Should I give Edward the chance that he wants?"

Bella heard Rosalie sigh again and she worried her bottom lip as she waited.

"Don't feel like you have to Bella. You're comfortable with my idiot of an older brother so don't ruin that to chase a maybe."

This time Bella didn't answer and buried further under Rosalie's blankets.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Bella stood next to Edward's Volvo instead of Rosalie's BMW and held her head high at all the curious stares from the Cullen's. Rosalie understood, having talked about it with Bella in gym class and she told Jasper to get in her car. Bella quietly opened the passenger side door to Edward's Volvo and sat down in the passenger side seat. A confused Edward sat down in the driver's seat and looked at Bella.<p>

"What's going on Bella?"

"I think that you and I need to have a chat. Mind going out for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"You primarily but me as well for a little bit."

For a few moments they were silent as Edward drove to a local hotspot but Bella saw him sneaking glances at her.

"This is about the confrontation between Jasper and I last night isn't it? I can assure you Bella that although things got a little heated, whatever he told you is only half the story and I need to say some things before you pass judgment."

"What do you know about me Edward?"

Bella's question must have thrown Edward off-track because he didn't immediately respond.

"Start with the obvious if that helps Edward."

"I know that you like to paint, that you're very good at it and you have quite the following for a beginning artist. I know that you come for a broken home, your mother's dead and your father's in jail for the rest of his natural life because he's a murderer. I know that you're beautiful, smart and don't like confrontation. I know that you're very private and that you don't have many friends but a close few."

Bella held up a hand to stop Edward from speaking as he parked at a local coffee shop. The two of them got out of the car, walked into the shop and sat down at a window table. A waitress took their orders, came back with two coffees and that's when Bella decided to speak.

"In all of those sentences you started with 'I' and what you thought you knew. You were robotic, almost clinically detached when you spoke and although all that information was true, anyone can tell me that if they watched my trial."

"Bella, I was just answering your question."

"There is no care evident in your voice though Edward and that's what I was getting at. Here, take a look at this and tell me what you see."

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchbook. She flipped it open to a pre-marked page and turned the book so Edward could see what was on the page.

"Given what you think you know about me, tell me what you see and what this is."

As Edward looked at the sketch in her book Bella sat back and sipped at her coffee. Her mind was already made up about what to do with Edward but she wanted to see if he would see what she was beginning to suspect.

"I see a whole bunch of lines going back and forth, going over what appears to be many other lines."

"Okay, now what do you see if I do this?"

Bella flipped to the back of the sketchbook, took out a small transparent sheet of paper with marker on it and laid the transparent paper over the sketch. She held back a smile as Edward's eyes widened and he saw the true design in the sketch.

"He can see it without the cheat."

"What does this prove?"

"That Jasper can see underneath the underneath. He knows, just like Rosalie, what I'm feeling almost as soon as I step into the room. And since I'm not gay, Rosalie's evident feminine wiles have no hold on me."

Just like she expected, her barb caused a visible reaction in Edward and he took her hands tightly in his when he leaned across the table. Bella had to fight her instincts to lean away from Edward as he did this and she saw the desperation and pain in his eyes.

"All I'm asking for is a chance Bella."

"What do you think this is?"

"No, what I mean is a chance like you gave Jasper."

Bella squeezed Edwards's hands for a second and then leaned away from him as she tried to pull her hands free. At her insistence, Edward finally did let go but unlike Bella he did not lean back.

"Edward, there isn't going to be an opportunity like that. I've been living in Forks for almost a year now and what Jasper and I have is a sum of that almost year. I don't want to hurt him by discarding that to see if I can have it with you. That would be cruel and unfair."

"No, what's unfair is that you ignored me and focused solely on Jasper from the moment you arrived. Just like Rosalie over Alice."

"Don't start going down that path Edward. I understand that you are upset but don't start lashing out at me because you didn't get what you wanted."

Bella pulled out her phone from her bag and hit the speed dial number three.

_"Hey Bella? Thought you were talking with Edward?"_

"Our conversation is over Rosalie. Could you come pick me up? I'm at the coffee shop off county road five twenty four. You know it?

_"Yeah give me half an hour. You two went pretty far."_

Bella hung up and deliberately didn't look at Edward as she put her phone away. She had no choice but to look at him though when she was done and his expression was a mix of confusion, pain and anger.

"I will take you home Bella. It won't be a problem."

"But there is a problem Edward as I'm not comfortable being alone with you in your car right now and you're too emotional to think straight."

Nervously Bella took another sip of her coffee and pretended to stare at something outside the window. She could feel Edward's gaze on her but she wouldn't look at him as she thought that everything that needed to be said had been said and now she was just waiting to get out of here.

"Why him Bella? What does he have and what does he do that you want to be with him so bad?"

"Everything. He is my rock, my go to person, my listener, and my comforter. Jasper Whitlock is someone I admire and someone that I have grown to cherish."

Bella knew that she was twisting the knife she had unknowingly thrust into Edward's chest but she was beyond caring. Brutal honesty was something that Bella thought Edward needed and he had pissed her off on their little 'date'.

"He is understanding in my wants, attentive to my needs and he is patient with all my faults and shortcomings. He's honest, persistent in his desire to see me grow and I don't need to look behind me to know that he is ready to catch me with outstretched arms."

"No more Bella. Please, I get it."

"Do you really? I have plenty of more reasons."

Edward shook his head, grimacing with his hands in his hair and he had his eyes closed. Anger and spite were foreign emotions to Bella and she didn't like how they made her feel so she let them go. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments and through the window Bella saw Rosalie's BMW pull into the parking lot. She stood up, left a couple of singles on the table and quietly left the shop. Rosalie stood on the inside of the open driver's side door but Bella ignored her as she met Jasper's powerful gaze and she stood right in front of him.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yes, I'm okay Jasper."

Bella knew Jasper wanted to say something else but she didn't want to talk so she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. His whole body relaxed but he upped the ante by cupping her face and this deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Bella hugged Jasper to her.

"I need you to do something difficult for me. I need you to drive Edward home. He's…not thinking straight right now because I just shattered his fantasy world."

"Alright, but only because you're so pretty."

"Thank you."

Bella slipped into Rosalie's BMW and Jasper shut her door. Once they were out on the road did Bella slump in her seat and let the tears fall. Rosalie reached over and took one of Bella's hands in hers.

"I broke his heart Rosalie. I selfishly told him no, praised Jasper out the wazoo and when he made me angry I retaliated. What sort of person am I? I shattered his dream."

"You're a girl whose in love Bella and don't you think for one second that you need to accommodate Edward. He didn't make his feelings known, waited and lost. And I would have paid good money to see you angry and set Edward in his place."

Despite her self-pity part Bella chuckled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>An hour after Bella and Rosalie arrived home found Bella dozing on one of the wrap around couches and flirting with sleep but never fully taking the plunge. The cushions shifted and Alice's small frame gently wiggled behind Bella so Bella's upper body rested on Alice's lap.<p>

"You're a special person Isabella Swan. You've only been here for a little less than a year but you've had such a positive impact on all of us. Rosalie's not so much of a frigid bitch and loves you like a younger sister. She stays in the house more and is working harder in school so next year when we're seniors she can be in a college nearby."

Bella didn't say anything as Alice ran her fingers through Bella's hair and Alice's voice was no louder than a library whisper.

"Even though it doesn't feel like it right now, you've given Edward the swift kick in the pants he so needs. His old school charm and bed head hair have scored him many a girl but never anything serious. He is pigheaded at times and conceited but his intentions are in the right place so when he finds his dream girl they'll be a perfect match."

This time the trick of pretending to stay asleep was harder but Bella managed it and she relaxed further into the couch. Bella knew that Edward and Jasper had returned, the cold hostility that emanated between the two of them not something easy to ignore but she heard Esme tell them to go see Carlisle in his study and that's where they were for the past hour. Bella wondered what was being said between the three men but obviously everyone knew somehow that Bella had told Edward off if Alice's words were anything to go by.

"And I don't think I need to tell you how much Jasper has changed do I? He used to be so cold, so indifferent and insufferably polite as his mama raised him to be."

"And you have better things to do than whisper gossip to a sleeping Bella there Alice."

The warm, slow drawl ignited Bella's longing for Jasper who must have stood a few feet away from her and this time it was all Bella cold do to pretend to sleep. She didn't have to pretend anymore though as Alice and Jasper talked, Alice switched places with Jasper and then Alice left the room.

"You can stop pretending you little faker."

"Mmm Jasper?"

Bella deliberately stretched and blinked all innocent like up at Jasper. She was glad to see him smiling and not looking chastised like the last time he came down from Carlisle's study.

"You forget that I know what you look like when you sleep Bella."

"And that doesn't sound creepy at all. Don't move."

Bella sat up, moved over Jasper and laid down so she was draped over him. There was a moment of awkward maneuvering as both teenagers got comfortable and made sure their positioning was appropriate. Still, nothing could stop them from feeling and for many long moments neither moved besides holding tightly to one another.

"Is everything okay after your meeting with Carlisle?"

Bella hated the squeakiness in her voice but she was _so close_ to Jasper she could feel his heartbeat, feel the air move in his lungs and feel his muscles coil as his arms wrapped around her. It was a heady rush…and terrifying.

"Yeah, for the most part. Edward's the one in hot water at the moment. He's not used to having to explain himself to Carlisle and Carlisle supports us, not Edward this time around."

"Will he be okay?"

"He will be in time I suppose. When he goes off to college he'll meet a chick who can put up with all of his brooding."

Bella traced the scar underneath the collar of Jasper's shirt and just like she hoped he relaxed. The two of them didn't say anything and soon Bella felt Jasper's chest rise in steady, smooth intervals signaling that he had fallen asleep. Bella followed soon after and she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Final chapter and changing up my author's note format. Thank you to all that reviewed, especially the ones that explained the why behind their reviews and as always, thanks to those that put the story on story alert or favorite story.**_

_**A/N 2: Your finished Christmas present Princess. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**A/N 3: No there will be no sequel and use your imagination to what Jasper asks Bella at the end of the chapter. I know what he asked but it'll be amusing to see what other people think.**_

* * *

><p>The coming of spring brought warm weather, less clothing and…prom. Prom. A major event that eighty percent of Fork's student population was going head over heels for. This year it was apparently in Port Angles at a nice location and everywhere there was what Bella called 'prom crazy'. Girls were flirtatious, boys cocky or nervous and talks of dresses and the infamous hotel room was prevalent. Bella escaped it all by painting away and finally, finally it was starting to take shape.<p>

"Hiding away again Bella?"

"I find the constant distractions of a crazed student populace detract from my ability to work. So yes, I am hiding away."

Despite the snarkiness of her statement Bella smiled at Angela and stood up from her painting. The other girl leaned over as she examined Bella's painting and looked up at Bella.

"So reading in between the lines, you're getting attention from other admirers and your southern gentleman hasn't asked you yet."

"There's no pressure because I won't go with anyone else. Knowing him, he's trying to not put pressure on me and will ask when we're alone."

"Is this alone enough for you?"

Angela squeaked when Jasper spoke and Bella looked up to see him looking at her. Angela made her excuses and left the room. Neither Bella nor Jasper moved as the door closed and Bella grinned expectantly at Jasper.

"What's this I hear about others asking you to prom?"

Bella bit her lip coyly and sauntered over to Jasper, just how Alice had been teaching her. It was a never-ending game between the two lovers as both Bella and Jasper wanted to up the ante in whatever was happening between them. Despite his gruff, closed off demeanor Bella could see Jasper's eyes follow her swinging hips and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Well Mike Newton asked, Eric Yorkshire hinted and a few sophomores' tried. Oh! And it was so cute but a freshman stumbled his way through asking me as well."

Bella heard Jasper huff and she didn't need to look up to know that his eyes were dark. She raked her fingers up his chest to cup his cheek and Bella looked up into his eyes.

"So is there something you want to ask me Mr. Whitlock?"

"May I kiss you?"

Jasper's question surprised Bella but she nodded and shared a tender kiss with Jasper. He groaned, leaned back against the wall and pulled Bella with him. The two of them were exploring the boundaries of their relationship, content with hands ghosting over each other's bodies over clothes and sharing more frequent and deeper kisses. It was almost impossible not to as the two of them relied on each other and spent so much time trying to get closer. The two of them made out heavily and Bella gasped in air when Jasper let her breathe. He nuzzled her neck and Bella sighed in contentment as she became putty.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my date to prom?"

This question prompted another make-out session, complete with Bella's happy mutterings and hugs. Jasper chuckled and pulled away from her to look down at her expression.

"Is that a yes?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>It was a charged, chaotic household the night of prom and Bella watched from the top of the stairs as Jasper joked with the other boys downstairs. Her date for the night looked like a prince from the fairytales in his classic black tuxedo and white collared shirt.<p>

_"Nothing wrong with the classics Bella."_

And Bella found herself agreeing with Jasper. She giggled as the only thing missing from his outfit was what color handkerchief he had to put in the tuxedo jacket's buttonhole.

"You ready for tonight Bella?"

At the sound of Carlisle's voice Bella looked with a smile and nodded. She picked up the silky cool fabric of her perry-winkle blue gown and stood up from her position of kneeling on the ground. Carlisle moved a stray curl of Bella's updo off her shoulder and took Bella's hand in his. He gave a squeeze and then shifted her arm so it was looped through his.

"The last time I did this was when I escorted my mother down the aisle at my brother's wedding."

"Oh no. Please don't Carlisle. Not tonight as I'm already nervous enough as it is."

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. Bella glared but with no real heat as butterflies were in her stomach and they stood at the top of the stairs. Bella took the first step, Carlisle followed and halfway down the stairs the cameras started flashing from Esme, Rose, Alice and Mrs. Webber. Bella ignored this however as she smiled at Jasper's dazed expression. She barely noticed Carlisle stepping away and Bella closed her eyes with a faint blush when Jasper kissed her forehead. Knowing she would get teased, Bella stood on tiptoe and kissed Jasper.

"Ooooh…"

"Aw…"

"How sweet!"

Bella pulled away and buried her face in Jasper's chest. He laughed and tucked her into his side.

"Regretting your deal Bella?

"No. Those were death traps Alice!"

"Were not! Two inch heels are easy-peezy Bella."

Bella shook her head and glared at Alice. The deal was that Bella could wear white ballet flats but she relinquished her rights to limit photos. Secretly, Bella didn't think it was that much of a sacrifice because she wanted to remember every detail of tonight.

"Come on, pictures are being taken outside."

As Bella walked outside with Jasper at Esme's command, he picked her up and spun them around. Bella shrieked, laughed and gripped his forearms. He set Bella down and she fell back over his arm. Jasper laughed and kissed the hollow of Bella's throat. The cameras flashed but Bella was too happy to care. She was living in the moment and creating her own memories.

"All right you two you're holding up the procession. Bella go stand with the girls over there and Jasper come over here to stand with the boys."

Bella walked over to the gazebo after Jasper pulled her up and Alice and Rosalie flanked her. Angela stood on the other side of Alice and the four girls took various positions and poses but were smiling and laughing the whole time. After their photos were taken Bella looked over at the boys as they indulged the mothers desires for pictures and Bella absent-mindedly played with the long, white hair ribbon she had in her hair that secured her updo. It was a tribute to Renee and for Jasper's benefit Bella wore all the jewelry he had given her at Christmas.

"Okay! Couples time! Bella and Jasper you'll go last as you two are going to be a while."

"Esme, come on. What are you saying?"

"Nothing Jasper, I love all my children equally but we want to make this moment special for Bella as this is her first prom."

Bella smiled, embarrassed up at Jasper when he walked over and he shook his head with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked down at her as she looked up.

"You didn't tell me that this is your first prom."

"I didn't want to create any more problems and pressure than I already do."

"As beautiful and self-sacrificing as ever."

The look the two of them shared was one of mutual trust and love but a bright camera flash drew Bella out of the moment. Alice shrugged her shoulders and darted away before Bella could catch her.

"Jasper, Bella, come over here please. I think I have a shot that you both will appreciate."

Esme directed the young lovers over to the tree where Bella frequently swung in the tree swing. Jasper sat down on it and Bella sat in his lap. They started swinging and Bella couldn't help it when she laughed. Esme directed them to either side of the tree, facing away from each other and they held hands. Bella knew what Esme was going for, as she had seen this in a friends wedding but she bit her lip at Esme's subtle hints.

"Okay Esme, that's enough. They need to go enjoy their night after all."

"Thank you Carlisle!"

Bella laughed at Emmett's loud cry of relief and walked hand in hand with Jasper over to where the limo waited. It was Carlisle's treat to them for doing so well in school and Bella excitedly crawled in after Alice.

* * *

><p>"Come on milady, I need to get you back inside the house before the stroke of midnight or you'll turn into a pretty little pumpkin on me."<p>

"And you would like that wouldn't you?"

Bella climbed out of the limo and kissed Jasper's cheek as he held the door open for her. She heard him thank the limo driver and then he wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her up into the Cullen's house. The house was dark as it was near midnight and Bella giggled softly as Jasper led her through the shadowy house to their rooms. When he went to leave her outside her room however, Bella tugged on Jasper's hand and led her into her room. She could feel the tension in his body through his hand and knowing he would object out of his gentleman like ways she shut her door behind him.

"Relax Jasper. As yummy looking as you are right now I'm not going to jump you."

"Yummy looking? You've been hanging out with Alice too much I see."

Bella grinned and turned around. The open styled windows she kept in her room allowed her room to be lighted by the full moon out tonight and it also offered a calm, tranquil setting, which Bella loved. She took off the necklace and bracelet, which Jasper gave her and pulled her hair ribbon out of her hair as she stood in front of her mirror. She saw Jasper watching her, still backed up against the door and she smiled at him to help relieve his tension.

"If I was uncomfortable or didn't trust you Jasper you wouldn't be in my room. Relax, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. I figured since I know your room and your bed so well I should return the favor on this special night. You treated me like a princess and I want to say thank you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just I know how much you like your privacy and your room is your safe haven besides your little makeshift studio."

Bella chuckled and slipped off her heels. Now barefoot she twirled her finger, motioning for Jasper to turn around and he did with a smirk.

"No free show?"

"Greedy Mr. Whitlock?"

"When it comes to you Ms. Swan, hell yes."

Bella giggled and before she lost her nerve she let her dress slide down her body. Quickly she snagged a spare sheet she had placed at the foot of her bed for this purpose and covered her breasts with it. Taking a deep breath she told Jasper to turn around and smiled nervously when he did.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

The night of prom for Jasper was like the light at the end of a very long tunnel with his walking alongside Bella for most of her journey and transformation back to what Carlisle called 'her old self'. No words could describe how lucky he felt when Bella walked down the stairs all dolled up and he felt his inner caveman whoops as Jasper realized he had the belle of the prom for his date tonight.

The confidence that Bella had displayed throughout the evening pleased Jasper and he wasn't the only one. The Cullen table at the proms avenue had been a constant set of revolving chairs with all sorts of people coming over to say hello and speak to them. Jasper credited this to Bella as her positive attitude and infectious energy for the evening made everyone laugh and smile.

Mostly though it was Bella and her friends Angela, Ben and Eric. The four of them had talked up a storm about the upcoming gala and speculations of what was going to happen but Jasper dragged Bella out onto the dance floor whenever he could. It was at these moments that Bella let herself go and Jasper was treated to a rare sight. As he spun Bella around, her dress flared around her thighs, her eyes were bright and she laughed freely. Even on the slower dances Bella didn't shy away, instead making herself comfortable in his arms and whispering to him as they moved around the dance floor.

The only dark moment of the evening came on the ride to prom when Bella asked where Edward was. Because of his poor choices and emotional imbalance / immaturity, Edward would not be attending prom and instead would spend the evening helping out a youth center Carlisle donated to. This unsettled Bella for a moment, Jasper knowing that she felt responsible but Alice and Rosalie drew Bella out of her funk and the light atmosphere returned.

"Bella what are you doing?"

A nearly naked Bella drew Jasper out of his brief flashbacks of the night's previous events and despite himself, Jasper's eyes raked up and down Bella's nearly naked torso. The little blue panties she wore seemed to blend seamlessly into her pale skin and the sheet she had wrapped around herself covered her breasts and part of her shoulders but not much else. Most of the amount of skin Bella was showing Jasper had already seen but it was this situation that made Jasper feel like he was seeing Bella's smooth, pale skin for the first time.

"Please just listen. You want to see my scars and touch them. Well, they're spread out and my bra and bikini straps would only hinder your view and experience. Am I being too forward?"

"No! No, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable to satisfy my curiosity and…well yeah."

Bella laughed softly and Jasper's eyes were transfixed on her as she stepped closer to him. She reached out, took his hand and placed it on the scar on her right hip.

"You've touched this one plenty of times but what you don't know is how I got it. One night Charlie came home drunk and shoved me into a cabinet with glass shelves on it on his way to the kitchen. Renee drove me to the hospital after Charlie passed out and I only needed four stitches."

Jasper traced the word 'LOVE' with new emotion and Bella took his hand to lead him to her bed. She carefully knelt, keeping her modesty covered and bared the smooth expanse of her back by pulling the sheet all in front of her and pulling her hair over her shoulder. Jasper took the silent invitation and traced the tattoo of the word 'PRAY' on the inside of her right shoulder blade running vertical.

"Charlie hit me with a broken beer bottle the first time I came to the defense of Renee. I was sixteen."

Knowing that his anger would only make Bella draw in on herself, Jasper didn't say anything and moved to the last scar running horizontally a few inches above her waist on the right side of her lower back. This scar was covered with the word 'PERSEVERE' and Jasper could feel its jaggedness.

"I'm told Charlie did this to me the night he killed Renee. I don't know anything else about it."

"To suffer like you did and come out so innocent and pure as you have is a remarkable show of your strong character and gentle spirit Bella. You are something special."

Jasper saw Bella's skin flush and when she turned around Jasper matched her embarrassed smile with a reassuring one. Slowly, Jasper saw Bella scoot forward on the bed closer to him, sit in between his legs and kiss him. Jasper felt her tears on his lips and he wrapped his arms around Bella to pull her closer to him.

He didn't know how long he drank from Bella's lips but warning bells went off when they went horizontal and he began feeling more and more of her soft skin. He looked down to see his legs entangled with Bella's, their hips aligned and gently pressing together. The sheet, which covered Bella's breasts, covered her at a rakish angle, one breast covered completely and the other uncovered except for the tip.

"Bella. Bella we need to stop."

Jasper pushed up so he leaned above Bella and cupped her cheek.

"I'm going to turn around so you can get dressed and then we should probably go to bed.."

"Okay."

With a smile Jasper turned around to give Bella some privacy and turned back around to face Bella when she gave him a quiet okay. She stood in front of her bed in her regular sleeping attire, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face, red, swollen lips and she fidgeted.

"It's okay Bella. We're not ready for _that_ yet."

"I know. Ready for bed?"

"Sure."

Quietly, the two teenagers climbed into Bella's bed and Jasper ran a hand down her back while Bella half rested on him.

"Remember the girl from my past Jasper? She gets a happily ever after in her future I think."

"I'm glad. When will you know for certain if she gets her happily ever after?"

Bella wove the fingers of her right hand into Jasper's left hand and he grinned. He pulled the covers over them with his free hand and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Did I mention how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Once or twice…every hour if I recall correctly."

"Only speaking the truth darlin'. Every guy in their had at least one eye, if not both eyes on you and their mouths were slightly agape."

And Jasper was telling the truth. Every guy either manned up and congratulated / complimented Jasper on Bella being his date for the evening or bemoaned the fact that they couldn't escort her tonight. Bella either remained oblivious or pretended not to notice and she had been the picture-perfect southern belle to Jasper's gentleman charm.

"Is that what it was? I was trying not to smirk too much at Casey and her posse and their jealous glares for having such a good looking escort."

"She didn't give you any trouble did she?"

"No, she knew she lost after we kissed after the first slow dance."

The annoyance left Jasper when Bella mentioned their first overt public display of affection and how everyone reacted. The rest of the Cullen's cheered, Bella's close art friends as well and mostly everyone else as well even if they were surprised. Jasper had taken it one step further by dipping Bella over his arm and bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. The crowds' catcalls and cheers covered up Bella's gasp but Jasper heard her moan and had pulled back with a smirk.

"We did make quite the impression didn't we?"

"Mmm…yes we did."

Jasper quieted down at Bella's sleepy mumble and held her close as they drifted off to sleep. All was well.

* * *

><p>The day after prom found all of the Cullen's and Bella lounging about in the family room and Bella sat up straighter when Jasper received a thick looking book from Esme. Jasper grinned, thanked Esme and placed the book on Bella's stomach.<p>

"What's this?"

"Oh just a little gift from all of us darlin'. Go ahead and open it."

All the expectant looks from the Cullen's made Bella sit up from where she laid on Jasper dozing and she undid the latch keeping the book closed. A gasp escaped Bella when she saw herself smiling at the camera from a time when Rosalie had egged Bella out of her studio with paint on her face and hands.

"Out of that entire album, that picture is my favorite."

"Of course you would Rosalie. You were being so mean that day."

Everyone laughed at Bella's murmur to Rosalie's comment and Bella flipped through the rest of the album. She laughed when she came upon the picture of her wagging a chocolate covered spatula at Emmett. The kitchen and food was where Bella and the biggest Cullen bonded and Emmett laughed when Bella showed him the picture, claiming it was his favorite.

_'Food for thought'._

That was the caption underneath Emmett's photo and Bella turned the page to the next page, which was a spread of Alice and Bella working together to get all the dresses ready for the Port Angles gala. The tagline was _'artistic, beautiful creativity amidst the madness.'_ Bella had to smile at the photos Alice picked out and she laughed softly as she finished with Alice's photo spread.

"I think it would be safe to assume that Emmett took all of these photos."

"Yes Bella."

Rosalie sounded exasperated but Bella could hear the pride and love as well and she knew Rosalie wouldn't have picked these photos Bella now looked through if they didn't mean something to the stunning blonde beauty. Most were of Bella and Rosalie in the garage before and after school with various expressions on their faces, but there were some nice candid shots of the two girls as well.

"Here. I think I know which ones you are looking for."

Jasper flipped to the back of the album, past twenty or so more photos and stopped with the ones with her and Jasper. A blush tinted her cheeks when she saw herself in her bikini standing with a shirtless Jasper on Hawaii's beaches, plenty of her in various states of dress walking down the beach picking up seashells and a couple of her in the early Hawaii mornings.

"I'm going to yell at you and hit you with something heavy as soon as I get up Jasper."

"Someone needed to capture your beauty sweetheart and I was up to the task."

When Jasper flipped to the next page, Bella's embarrassment left her and she traced a finger over the moments people captured during prom. There were a few of Bella and Carlisle walking down the stairs, one of Jasper's initial reactions to seeing her for the first time (which Bella giggled at), Carlisle handing Bella off and a nice one of Bella looking up at Jasper while he looked down at her.

"Esme and Mrs. Webber took those. I took these."

Alice's comment drew Bella out of her memories and a soft smile crossed her face as she saw the next set of photos when Alice knelt down next to her and Jasper. The first picture was when Bella first kissed Jasper that night, the next of Jasper spinning Bella and the third of Jasper looking down at Bella as she fell back over his arm.

"And we all decided that this should be the final picture."

"Oh…"

The final picture was of Jasper holding Bella, his arms wrapped around her with his hands clasped together over her stomach. Bella stood with her back to his front, looking up at him to meet his gaze with a smile and her arms up and around his neck.

"Thank you, I love it."

Everyone murmured that it was no big deal and Bella flipped over so she held herself up over Jasper. He steadied her with his hands on her hips and looked up at her with a grin. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed the sentence Bella had been waiting to her for weeks. A wide grin split her face and she nodded.

"Yes. Oh most definitely yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
